The True Story of Xena and Gabrielle
by angelsinstead
Summary: Our story begins approximately three weeks after the death of Perdicus.   And Gabrielle has a confession for Xena.   How will Xena respond?
1. An Introduction

**Author's Note: ** This is the introduction to the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. It is extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I hope you like my story...

**The True Story of Xena and Gabrielle**

_**(Introduction)**_

Our story begins approximately three weeks after the death of Perdicus. Perdicus was killed by Xena's beautiful but evil enemy Callisto the morning after he and Gabrielle were married. On that fateful morning, Xena, astride her mare Argo, was upon the road leaving the villiage where Gabrielle and Perdicus had been wed as Gabrielle and Perdicus were following after her on foot. The plan had been that Xena would continue her travels alone, while Gabrielle returned to Potedia with her husband, yet Gabrielle had wanted desperately to speak to Xena. Sadly however, Callisto sought to make Xena's life a living hell, and to cause Xena and Gabrielle torment. She charged out of no where, attacking Perdicus with her sword. Perdicus, who made no move to defend himself, stated he and Gabrielle were unarmed, but Callisto let out an evil laugh, driving her sword through Perdicus's chest. As Gabrielle stood over the body of her husband, sobbing in despair, Xena battled with the wicked Callisto, but to no avail. Callisto escaped, and Xena could only go to her best friend, pulling her into her arms to soothe and comfort her. As Gabrielle's tears fell unchecked, she swore to find Callisto and make her pay for having taken her husband's life.

That night Gabrielle and Xena had built a funeral pyre for Perdicus, and as Gabrielle watched his wrapped body go up on flames, she cried bitter tears. She seethed inside, wanting justice for his life being taken so needlessly. Before that time, she had only used her staff for self-defense, vowing never to take another human life, but something changed within her when she saw Callisto cruelly murder her husband right before her eyes. As Xena watched Gabrielle, she knew that she was a woman longing to avenge the death of the man she had loved. Xena vowed to help her achieve the vengence she sought, yet prayed she could protect her best friend from Callisto's sick and twisted evil.

Over the next three weeks, Xena worked to train Gabrielle and improve the bard's fighting skills. Gabrielle wanted to use a sword, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not learn how to weld it. With Xena's help, Gabrielle's fighting skills became greater as did her muscles for she was relentless in her desire to pursue Callisto and make her pay. Xena was very proud of Gabrielle and all she had learned; the young bard had come such a long way since those two summers ago when she had become Xena's travelling companion.

As the two of them followed Callisto's trail, at night Gabrielle was plagued by awful nightmares of Perticus's murder. At night she would sleep in Xena's embrace like so many nights before when the cold air had caused them to sleep cuddled together for warmth. Without Xena's gentle touch, Gabrielle might have been consumed by the grief of losing Perdicus, afterall he and Gabrielle had grown up together and had been childhood friends.

But as the days wore on, Gabrielle's guilt and pain grew and grew. She needed to talk to Xena about what was bothering her, but had been unable to find the words. Now Callisto's trail had mysteriously ended without a trace, and Gabrielle feared she might never be able to avenge her husband.

Xena watched her best friend in torment, and ached inside from Gabrielle's pain. There was something Gabrielle was not telling her, but Xena could not put her finger on what it might be. In many ways, Xena felt partially responsible for Gabrielle's suffering, afterall Callisto had killed Perdicus only because of her horrible hatred for Xena. That made Gabrielle a target, and Xena never wanted Gabrielle to be in danger. She loved Gabrielle with all her heart... if only Gabrielle knew how deeply Xena loved her. Xena had never been able to say the words. Gabrielle had always made it clear that one day she would marry her childhood weetheart, Perdicus. If only Gabrielle was aware of how Xena wanted the beautiful bard for her own, and that every night she held Gabrielle against her under the stars, she longed to show Gabrielle exactly how she felt for the bard. But she had never had the opportunity to tell Gabrielle of her love, because just when she had mustered the courage, Perdicus had shown up, sweeping Gabrielle away and asking her if she would marry him.

When Gabrielle came to Xena with news of her engagement to Perdicus, Xena could only smile at her, although a little sadly, and tell her how happy she was for her best friend. Gabrielle had hugged Xena tightly, ever so sad, because she didn't want to leave Xena's side, but her husband-to-be was calling her away to live with him in Potedia and live closer to her sister and her parents as well. Xena and Joxer had stood up with Gabrielle and Perdicus at their wedding, although it was difficult for both of them as they were both secretly in love with Gabrielle. After they were declared married, and Joxer had gone to congratulate the happy groom, Xena had swept Gabrielle against her, kissing her softly and sweetly as she had always longed to do. Gabrielle's lips were so soft, and Xena had a difficult time ending the "congratulating" kiss. "Xena, I will miss you soooo much," Gabrielle had said.

"I will miss you, too," Xena had replied. "In fact, you will have a hard time keeping me away from your door." But despite that promise, Xena knew she would have to go... soon and as far away as possible. She couldn't stay here, seeing Gabrielle in Perdicus's arms; her pain and jealousy was just too strong.

Xena had been leaving that morning of Perdicus's untimely demise knowing she may never see her beautiful bard again. Her heart was heavy as she rode away from her best friend. It seemed she had lost so much in her life. First Lyceus, her beloved brother, who had been lost in battle when Xena was still young. Because of losing her brother and Julius Caesar's betrayal, Xena had turned evil, proclaiming herself as The Destroyer of Nations, and together with her lover, Borias, she had stopped at nothing, even killing innocents to get whatever she wanted, wealth, power, land, whatever her heart desired. But Borias had fallen in love with Xena... and despite becoming pregnant with his child, Xena could not give her heart to him. She believed he was becoming soft as he befriended the centaurs and decided to give up his evil ways. She cast Borias aside, becoming lovers with her slave girl Satrina as well as a beautiful Asian woman named LaoMa who taught Xena many of her fighting skills as well as how to use the "pinch" on her enemies. For once in her life, Xena had fallen in love, and it was with her teacher, LaoMa.

But a wicked shamaness named Alti wanted nothing more than to hurt Xena and make her suffer, so she saw to it that Xena's little slave girl was killed, then on the night Xena birthed her son, she had Borias brutally murdered, right outside the tent where Xena had birthed her baby boy. As Xena carried her child to saftely, she saw Borias dying there before her eyes, his blood soaking the earth. She reached out to him, her heart aching as he too reached out to her and the baby, crying out Xena's name. Xena never forgave herself for his death... as well as never loving him as deeply as he had loved her. Borias had been a good man, but she had been so caught up in the power she wanted to attain, she had been partially responsible for his death, although only indirectly.

Xena knew she could not keep the baby she had just bore. Sadly, she went to the centaur camp where she met up with Kaliepus, her once sworn enemy who had become Borias's best friend. She handed him her swaddled baby boy, tears of grief shining in her eyes. "Take the son of Borias, raise him as your own," Xena spoke, explaining to Kaliepus that her life as a warrior was no place for a child and she only wanted to best for this little one. She sobbed openly as she walked away, leaving a great big piece of her heart behind.

After Lyceus death, Xena had not let herself love, not till LaoMa and Solan, her son. Then when she lost Borias and had to give up her son, she guarded her heart even more, afraid to love and lose another. But two summers ago, she had met Gabrielle. Gabrielle had been fascinated with Xena and her fighting skills. She begged Xena to take her along and teach her all she knew. Xena had refused and tried to leave Gabrielle behind. Gabrielle wouldn't hear of it. One night she snuck out of the small farmhouse where she lived with her family. She kissed her little sister Lilla goodbye and with a small sack of her possessions, she followed after Xena.

The rest was history; Gabrielle had become Xena's sidekick. Every night as they rested beside the fire after their adventures, Gabrielle had written in her scrolls all about her travels with Xena, and how Xena had protected the greater good by fighting for justice whenever necessary. Gabrielle and her goodness had changed Xena for the better, and Xena had grown incredibly fond of her companion, declaring Gabrielle as her best and dearest friend. During their time together, Xena had more than once saved Gabrielle's life, even once coming to her aid when she had been captured and nearly sold into slavery. Gabrielle admired Xena's fighting skills and was fascinated with everything about her. She couldn't be sure when the feelings she had changed from pure fascination and friendship into something more. Every night when she rested in Xena's arms, she longed to tell the Warrior Princess she had fallen in love and about all the emotions she felt being in her embrace. But being nearly 10 years younger and a bit niave, Gabrielle couldn't imagine that Xena would ever want someone as youthful and inexperienced as she, even if Xena did in fact have feelings for other women, in which Gabrielle suspected from some of the past stories Xena had told her about her life, yet Xena had never quite made that clear. Eventually, Gabrielle knew she either had to tell Xena how she felt, or somehow find a way to return to Potedia as her desires and longings were now impossible to deny.

That's when Perdicus had come along, asking for Gabrielle to marry him and return to the small villiage of Potedia where they had both grown up. Gabrielle's heart was aching; she didn't want to leave Xena, but knew she couldn't remain, cuddling with her night after night, and never having the relationship with her that the bard's heart was seeking. But now, all that was passed, Perdicus was gone, and Gabrielle knew she had to tell Xena the truth. It was time to confess her feelings to the Warrior Princess and tell Xena what she had been coming to say to her on that morning after her wedding night when Callisto had struck. She only prayed Xena would understand...

_**OOC: Stay tuned for the next part ::: Gabrielle's Confession! Also, are you enjoying the story? Please Review!**_


	2. Gabrielle's Confession

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the second section to the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. The first part of the story has been published as an introduction. You will find this story extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

HAPPY READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Xena and Gabrielle ::: Gabrielle's Confession

All was quiet, only the peaceful sounds of the night could be heard. It was a beautiful summer night and billions of bright stars lit up the sky. Gabrielle lay before the crackling fire, feeling a cool breeze upon her face as the flames flickered, reminding her of hundreds of peaceful nights when she had lain on the bedrolls beside Xena just as she did now. Gabrielle's gaze caught upon the face of the full moon, seeing it's bright glow, then her gaze moved to Xena, seeing her countenance illuminated by the silvery moonlight. "Xena," Gabrielle spoke in a soft whisper, trying to get the Warrior Princess's attention.

Not long ago, Gabrielle had set her quill, ink, and scroll aside. There hadn't been enough light for her to pen another word. It was her nightly ritual, to write of her and Xena's adventures within her many scrolls she carried in their saddlebags. Gabrielle loved to write, and she was a very gifted bard. She wrote of Xena, her fighting skills, and how she and Xena faught together for the greater good. Because of Gabrielle coming into Xena's life, the Warrior Princess had changed for the better, and Gabrielle loved to write of that transformation in her scrolls. As they travelled they often came upon a tavern or an inn. Gabrielle would stand up before the crowd and tell her stories of their adventures, making a few dinars here and there from those who loved her stories. It was enough to get them some supplies for their journey and oftentimes a comfortable room and a hot bath for a pleasant night's sleep.

Gabrielle's writings had been difficult as of late. After Callisto had murdered her husband, making her a widow at just a bit over twenty years old, Gabrielle had struggled to find the words. Now Callisto's trail had vanished into thin air, and Gabrielle wasn't even certain if she would ever avenge the death of the man she had married. She couldn't make Callisto pay for her evil deed, when the horrible woman refused to be found.

As their eyes met over the flickering fire, Gabrielle knew it was time to get what had been bothering her off her chest. It was time she made a confession to Xena. As she began to speak, she hoped and prayed Xena would understand. Her heart would break anew if Xena was angry she had kept so much from her, afterall she had been overcome with grief these past three weeks, barely even able to speak at all.

"Xena, there is something I must tell you... but promise you will listen to what I have to say... Please, do not interrupt. This isn't going to be easy for me..." spoke Gabrielle, her voice quivering a little with the many emotions she was trying to keep under control. She was inwardly praying to the Gods, hoping that Xena would take this news well, and that the Warrior Princess wouldn't be angry due to Gabrielle's silence.

"On the morning, that... that Perdicus was... murdered, he and I were coming to find you. We had went to the inn where you had been staying, but the innkeeper said you had left. We made a mad dash to find you. You see, Xena... I wanted to go to you that night, but Perdicus would not let me," Gabrielle began, sucking in her breath a little. This was harder to confess than she had ever imagined, not knowing how Xena was going to react to her news.

"But as you know, as we came upon you on the road leaving Podedia, Callisto intervened, killing Perdicus before you and I had the chance to speak. That psychotic woman just killed him, my childhood friend, my husband... and there was nothing I could do..." said Gabrielle, as fresh tears came to her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks.

"Xena, about my wedding night..." she said, quickly brushing her tears away from her hot cheeks. "There is something you must know. I- I must tell you everything that happened that night..."

Xena looked like she might protest, so Gabrielle began to speak faster, knowing she MUST get this all out. "No, Xena... you HAVE to hear this," Gabrielle insisted, continuing with her story. "You see, it was my first time... and I was very shy... and very afraid. I was not even sure what was going to happen. I was scared, but Perdicus tried to ease my fears. He caressed my hair, told me he wasn't even good at it... tried to make me laugh. But I- I just pulled away, walked to the window... gazed out, thinking of you. Wondering if you had left... wondering if I would ever see you again. Perdicus saw me crying. He wrapped his arms around me, tried to comfort me. All I could think of was you. He carried me to the bed, kissing me passionately. He removed my nightdress, and then he- he took off his clothes. That's when I got really scared. I knew I couldn't go through with it. Despite his passionate kisses... despite them stirring me somewhat, I ... I could only think of you. When he got on top of me, tried to merge his body with mine, I cried out... I pushed him away... I began sobbing... and he stopped."

"Perdicus was an honorable man. He loved me... he and I were best friends growing up. He didn't want to hurt me, Xena. So he stopped. And as he held me, caressed me and comforted me, the truth came pouring out..."

Gabrielle took a deep breath. "Xena, I told him I had made a mistake. Our wedding, our marriage, it was a mistake. It was a mistake, Xena... because I belong with you. I belong by your side. I never want to leave you again. I love you, Xena..."

"It's you that I love... you that I have ALWAYS loved. I will never love another..." Gabrielle confessed.

"I wanted to tell you... but I could never find the words. When you look at me, when you touch me, my soul melts... my heart beats faster and I can scarcely breathe. When you hold me in your arms at night, I want to kiss you. I want to touch you. I want to share with you all the things I have only dreamed of..."

"But I was afraid, afraid you didn't feel the same for me... afraid that you might not want me... or that I am too young and inexperienced for you... perhaps you want someone wiser and more beautiful..." Gabrielle went on. "I wanted to tell you a million times, but I couldn't. You are my best friend, I absolutely adore you; and I didn't want to harm our friendship, so I never told you..."

"I would just ... you know..." said Gabrielle with a small blush. "When you went out to check things out at night as we made camp, I would pleasure myself, thinking of you, and how much I loved and wanted you... But that wasn't enough, not anymore... I wanted more, Xena... I wanted YOU. So when Perdicus came along, asking for me to marry him, I did what I felt I HAD to do... I couldn't have you... so I went to him."

"Xena, I am so sorry. I betrayed him... and I betrayed you, too. He said he understood... he was taking me to you... but then Callisto killed him. It's all my fault... I betrayed him, now I can't even avenge his death. Xena, will you forgive me?" Gabrielle asked, reaching for Xena's hand, taking it into hers and pressing it against her cheek in a soft caress. "I love you... please forgive me for not telling you sooner..."

Stay tuned for the next chapter - Xena's Response 


	3. Xena's Response

Author's Note: This is the third section to the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. You will find this story extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Happy reading!

Xena had watched the play of emotions dance across Gabrielle's face along with the glow of the flickering flames of their campfire. As Gabrielle spoke, every word was absorbed into Xena gradually as if in slow-motion. None of this could be real, could it? Gabrielle loved her? It was *she* whom the blond little bard wanted? Xena found herself struggling to breathe.

At first Xena looked dazed and slowly that became a look of shock. Then, her expression was unreadable, making Gabrielle inwardly cringe. She had no idea how she would handle it if Xena was angry and told her their friendship was over.

"Gabrielle, it seems you are full of surprises tonight," Xena finally spoke, her voice calm and fluid and devoid of the earlier shock that had played over her face just a few moments earlier. "It would seem you have been keeping secrets from me..."

Xena let her voice trail off, as she watched Gabrielle slowly hang her head. She knew the bard was feeling quite remorseful for not being completely honest with her best friend. As a usual rule, they had kept nothing from each other. They had shared everything... even the details of Xena's past as a warlord and all her many crimes from that particular period.

"Xena, I'm sorry... I-," Gabrielle began, as a tear raced slowly down her cheek. Not only was it a tear of guilt, but also one of sorrow, because she feared she had irrevocably damaged the bond that she and Xena shared as friends for holding her true feelings in for so very long.

Xena reached across the short distance between herself and Gabrielle and gently grasped the bard's chin in her hand, tilting her face upward so their eyes met. "No, Gabrielle... don't apologize," she said softly. "You haven't kept anything from me... at least no more than I have been keeping from you..."

"You aren't the only one who has been keeping secrets."

The fingers which held Gabrielle's chin shifted and softly and ever- so-slowly, Xena began to stroke the bard's lower lip, tenderly tracing it with a single fingertip. "Gabrielle, I feel the same way about you," said Xena. "I always have... right from day one... the day I rescued you from those slave traders. How could I not? You stood up to them so bravely. You were willing to sacrifice yourself so the others could go free. I admired your spirit. You even stood up to me, telling me you were going with me, that you wanted to be just like me, even when I told you that you must go back home to your parents. I thought you didn't belong with me. I live a dangerous life, and I didn't want you to be hurt."

"But you convinced me to let you accompany me. After I got to know you, I honestly could not have let you go, especially when you kept insisting you belonged at my side. You were so beautiful, so different than me; you intrigued me. I loved listening to your stories... although at times I pretended to be annoyed. You weave so much into your tales, how could anyone not want to hear the sound of your amazing voice? I loved everything about you... everything... I couldn't get enough of you; you became my dearest friend... my best friend. There was nothing I could not share with you, nothing but the one thing I never said: I want you, Gabrielle. I want you in my arms at night. I want you by my side till the day I die, and then some. Forever. That's how much I want you. What a fool I have been, not to tell you... when all along, despite everything, you have been feeling the very same way..."

"And do not blame yourself about Perdicus. If anyone, it is I who am to blame. Callisto hates me, so to get at me, she used Perdicus as a target, cause she knows that hurting you would in turn hurt me. And if I had only opened my mouth and told you I have feelings for you, maybe you wouldn't have been so quick to marry Perdicus. Maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe he would still be alive today."

Xena sighed deeply, regret shining in her eyes. She then reached for Gabrielle, pulling her into her embrace by the fire. Gently she began to stroke the bard's long blond hair. She felt Gabrielle slowly relaxing, her body leaning in against Xena's. "I love you, little one," Xena said. "I always have and I always will. I would protect you with my life, and I have. You are my life... and you mean everything to me. And now that I know you love me too, I would fight to the ends of the earth for you and beyond that if I must; I never want to lose you, Gabrielle. It broke my heart when you went to Perdicus. I tried with everything in me not to show any emotion. But in my soul, I only longed to grab you up on Argo and take you away. You were right, you belong with me. And as long as this is where you long to be, I am never letting you go..."

Tears wet Gabrielle's eyes, but this time they were happy ones. In a choked voice, she asked Xena, "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it, Gabrielle. You are mine now."

Once again Gabrielle felt her chin being gently lifted, but this time it was for a kiss. Her first kiss by Xena, and she completely melted into her warrior's arms. At the first taste of Gabrielle, Xena could not get enough. Gabrielle's lips parted, allowing Xena's tongue inside. Their tongues danced as Xena pulled Gabrielle closer, their bodies pressed together until they slowly sank to the bedrolls that Gabrielle had earlier prepared close to the fire.

The hungry kisses went on and on, the dancing flames of passion burning out of control. Gabrielle surrendered herself to Xena, wrapping her arms around the warrior as Xena pressed her tall frame atop the beautiful bard. It had been so long since Xena had been intimate with anyone, especially a woman, and she had to remind herself that despite her eagerness who this was lying in her arms. It was Gabrielle. Her love. The one who meant the world to her. The one she wanted to never hurt or disappoint. Slowly, and with much willpower, Xena pulled back from the passionate kiss. She stared down into Gabrielle's emerald eyes, seeing a questioning look upon her youthful face.

"Xena, why did you stop?" asked Gabrielle, looking a bit dazed.

Softly Xena caressed Gabrielle's cheek while gazing down at her. "Are you sure, Gabrielle? Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want me?" Xena questioned. "Cause once I start loving you, once you are naked and in my arms, I might not be able to stop."

Gabrielle felt a soft blush heat her face. This was how it was to be with Xena. Wild and untamed. She would have to get used to Xena's bluntness when it came to these sort of things... Xena was at times quite brash.

"I'm hoping you won't stop," Gabrielle said softly. "Please Xena, make love to me."

"I have made love to you a hundred times in my mind," spoke the warrior princess. "I never thought it would be real... never."

"It's real. I'm real and I love you. This is real." With those words, Gabrielle pulled Xena back down for another hungry kiss. This time the passion could not be denied. It grew between them as a blazing flame. It wasn't long before Xena had done just as she said. She had Gabrielle completely naked and lying in her arms. Gabrielle could feel the smoothness of Xena's leathers against her flesh and also the hard protective barrier which was Xena's breastplate.

"This isn't fair," Gabrielle complained. "I'm naked, and you can see all of me... but you aren't... and your breastplate isn't exactly comfortable against my skin."

Xena slightly chuckled. "Think how it feels all day long against MY skin then," she said teasingly. She then arched a dark eyebrow and said to her beautiful bard, "Well, I do think it's YOUR job to remove it along with my leathers. You, in the past, have always taken it upon yourself to do so."

Gabrielle let out a soft little giggle, because Xena did have a point there. Always before, she had helped Xena remove the breastplate and her leathers. Usually it was only during a stay in an inn, never out here in the open. Xena always slept fully armored and ready for battle when they made camp. They never knew what danger may lurk in the shadows, so she had wanted to be prepared if a threat should come upon them in the darkness of night.

"I shall help you then," promised the bard, her fingers working to unknot the ties which held Xena's protective breastplate in place. After a moment, she had mastered every tie, and she pulled the breastplate from Xena's flesh. Then with nimble fingers, she worked to remove the leathers which clung to Xena like a second skin. After the leathers were off, Xena was wearing nothing but a thin cotton shift. It was black, Xena's color of choice. Gabrielle sucked in her breath, seeing plenty of leg and cleavage under the revealing garment.

"Don't stop there," Xena breathed, her eyes midnight blue as she watched the bard's every move. She still couldn't believe Gabrielle was standing naked before her, and they were about to make love. This was Xena's dream come true... and she wanted to burn every moment of this into her memory.

Gabrielle couldn't say anything; her breath was stolen from her lungs. She slowly inched up the fabric of Xena's black shift, her fingers trembling a little now with the force of her eagerness and desire. As she worked to pull the fabric upward, she could only gaze at Xena's body as it was revealed, for the warrior princess wore no undergarment beneath the shift. She got an eyeful of Xena's beauty as she tossed the shift aside.

"Xena, you are so beautiful, so perfect... I can't believe you are mine," she spoke incredulously, looking up into Xena's eyes.

Xena smiled, then kissed the tip of her little bard's nose. "It's you who are the perfect one. It saddens me to think you thought I did not desire you. You're sweetness and beauty... how could I not want you? Every night, under the stars with you when we were alone and you were in my arms trying to keep warm, I wanted you. Wanted to kiss you... wanted to touch you and make you scream my name. I dreamed it. Then I would awake to find you sleeping in my arms, and I'd be disappointed it was just a dream. Now all our dreams are going to be coming true, Gabrielle. Are you ready for this? Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, I want you, Xena. I have thought of nothing else... but I would be lying if I didn't tell you I am just a bit nervous. I have never done this before... Not with a man, and not with a woman. I haven't... and well, I don't think I know... what I mean is... ummmmmmmmm..."

Once again, Xena smiled. "It's okay. Your innocence endears me. I'm going to be the first, and you cannot know how much that means to me," she said, her voice a bit husky as she once again eased Gabrielle down upon the comfy bedrolls. "I promise I will make the first time beautiful for you, Gabrielle. I love you..."

"I love you, too, Xena... so much," responded the bard. With those words, she pulled Xena down for a hot kiss. This time the kiss was more intense, almost frantic as Xena's naked flesh made contact with Gabrielle's. For a moment, Gabrielle thought she had died and gone to heaven. The kiss sent her spiralling with desire. She wrapped her arms around Xena, losing herself in her warrior princess. She loved and trusted Xena, and she wanted this very much. From the moment of the first kiss, Gabrielle had been wet. Wet and aching with desire. She wanted Xena so much. Her innocent flesh was throbbing and she was aching to have Xena's lips and hands upon her, everywhere, giving her pleasure beyond words.

The fire crackled along with the sounds of the night. Gabrielle heard nothing, only the sound of Xena's lips as they trailed over her face, to her ear, then down the tender flesh of her neck. "Mmmmm ... you taste so good," she said in a passionate whisper, her teeth carefully nibbling Gabrielle's neck.

"Xena..." Gabrielle breathed, shivering with desire. She arched to Xena's kisses. Wanting more... much more.

"I will never get enough of you... you know that, don't you... never... enough..." came the warrior princess's voice, as she eased back a little, then her gaze settled on Gabrielle's breasts. Beautiful and pink-tipped. They were begging to be kissed.

To be continued in Chapter 3: Gabrielle's Gift 


	4. Gabrielle's Gift

Author's Note: This is the third chapter of the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. You will find this story extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another and making wild, passionate love is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Hope this section was worth the wait!

*X~X*

Gabrielle felt her heart skip a beat as Xena gazed at her breasts. The look of passion on Xena's face made Gabrielle feel hot. She wanted Xena more than anything, and with all her heart, she wanted to become Xena's. She loved the Warrior Princess and wanted nothing more than to give the gift of her innocence to the raven-haired beauty.

"You're so beautiful, Gabrielle," Xena murmured in a hot whisper, kneeling down beside the blond bard and spreading kisses down the column of Gabrielle's neck, each kiss moving down a fraction more, toward her goal, Gabrielle's breasts.

"Mmmmm... Xena, your kisses feel soooo good," Gabrielle responded, caressing her fingers thru Xena's long dark hair as her body arched to the fiery kisses.

Xena didn't say a word. Her entire concentration was now on Gabrielle's soft skin. Her kisses moved down, over the tops of Gabrielle's breasts. Gabrielle moaned feverishly, feeling her nipples become instantly achingly hard as the Warrior Princess began moving her silken lips over the peaks. She shivered with desire as she felt Xena's hot breath against the hard pink nipples. Still yet, Xena had not touched them, only grazed them with her breath and a soft brush of her lips. She pulled back for an instant, looking into Gabrielle's face, seeing the look of bliss and complete ecstasy there. Gabrielle's green eyes came open, meeting Xena's. "Please Xena... I need... YOU," came the soft, insistent whisper.

"And so you shall have me," Xena promised.

Gabrielle's breasts were so soft, the skin so warm and pliant against Xena's lips. Finally then, Xena drew a taut nipple into her mouth, brushing her tongue slowly and sensuously against the little peak. "Gods!" Gabrielle cried out, softly pulling the Warrior Princess's hair and arching up to Xena even more, her entire body tingling from head to toe as Xena traced the tip of her tongue around the nipple.

Xena wasn't anywhere near finished. She placed her large hand over the other breast, kneeding and squeezing it softly as her mouth locked over the the nipple of Gabrielle's other breast. She began to suck upon the nipple like a babe. Massaging Xena's scalp and tugging lightly at her hair, Gabrielle cried out, begging Xena not to stop.

Xena could feel Gabrielle squirming beneath her. Gabrielle responded to her touch as though she were made for her. It made her feel powerful and passionate, knowing the little bard was hers, and she would soon be the first to bring Gabrielle to ecstasy. Nothing would ever be the same after this. Gabrielle would be hers... and she would never let her go. The two would become one.

Xena nibbled softly on the hard little peak, listening to Gabrielle cry out in surprised pleasure. Her hot mouth then trailed to the other breast, capturing the other nipple she had been lightly pinching with her long fingers. "Xena... ohhhhhhhhh Xena," Gabrielle said in a strangled moan, as Xena latched on to the second peak, nursing upon it as though she were a hungry babe.

Gabrielle caressed Xena's hair, holding her against her breast as though to never let her go. Everything felt so good. Her entire body was zeroed in on what Xena was doing to her. This pleasure was more than she had ever imaged. It was so much more, and the young bard could not get enough. She was so incredibly wet, and feeling the length of Xena's gorgeous body against hers was driving her absolutely wild. She loved everything Xena was doing with those skillful lips of hers; it made her entire body quiver with want.

Gradually, the suction on Gabrielle's nipple had ceased. Xena continued with her sensuous exploration of Gabrielle's curvaceous body. The scent of Gabrielle's desire urged her downward, so with soft sexy kisses, she pressed her lips against Gabrielle's abdomen, brushing her lips against the firm flesh there. Gabrielle's belly muscles tightened, feeling Xena's playful kiss. "Ooooo that feels good," she said breathlessly, watching Xena kiss all around her navel and over every inch of her flat belly.

Xena gave Gabrielle a half-grin, thinking the little bard's body had become quite toned and muscular since they had been together. She was no longer the tiny little girl from Potediea with a bit of baby fat and the strength of a small mouse. Gabrielle now had the body of a warrior and growing strength and fighting skill, and this woman was all hers.

Xena's eyes then went very dark, knowing that soon she would have her first taste of Gabrielle's innocence. She had been prolonging this moment, trying to make this sheer pleasurable torture for Gabrielle. Now the moment was at hand, and Xena's need was almost wild. She didn't want to scare Gabrielle, but she almost wanted to take the beautiful bard fast and hard, as she might have done with her countless lovers in her warlord days. But this was her love, and she would take her slowly and tenderly. She would make this moment beautiful for Gabrielle.

"Xena?" Gabrielle whispered, seeing that look of wild passion in the Warrior Princess's eyes. Xena had paused in the sexual exploration, and Gabrielle wasn't sure what was wrong. Had Xena changed her mind about making love her? Surely she would die if Xena stopped now. She didn't want to beg, but she had to have Xena. She had to become one with her... right now.

Gabrielle needn't have worried. Xena immediately resumed making love to her beautiful bard. She broke away from Gabrielle, situating herself between Gabrielle's long sexy legs. "Open for me, Gabrielle. Let me see all of you," she said in a hot whisper, parting Gabrielle's legs, so she had a clear view in the firelight of Gabrielle's dark golden curls and the pink feminine treasures the bard had to offer.

"Beautiful," Xena breathed, seeing the glistening womanly flesh which begged to be touched.

Softly Xena traced the seam of Gabrielle's feminine lips, feeling the moisture there that spoke of Gabrielle's arousal. The beautiful lips seemed to part at Xena's touch, not unlike a flower unfurling toward the warmth of the sun. "Did Perdicus touch you here?" Xena asked as she ran her finger up and down the supple flesh, sudden jealousy clenching at her heart.

"No, Xena," Gabrielle answered, shaking her head as she let out a sexy whimper needing more of Xena's touch. "No one has ever touched me there... only you..."

"And no one ever will again," said Xena with determination. "You are mine, Gabrielle. Say it... you are mine..."

"I'm yours," Gabrielle promised. "I only want you. Please, ohhh please... I want..."

"You want what?" Xena asked, lowering herself so that her face was only a few inches from the bard's innocence. "Tell me what it is you want, Gabrielle..."

"I - I ..." Gabrielle could not speak, she could only FEEL. And right now she was feeling Xena's hot breath on the apex of her thighs. Her whole body became taut, needing Xena's touch, but Xena wasn't touching her. Except for her hands which were pressed to Gabrielle's inner thighs, holding them apart, Xena was not touching Gabrielle.

"Do you want this... my kisses?" Xena said in a hot whisper, pressing heated kisses to the dark golden curls now exposed to her gaze.

"Yes, yes... I want your kisses. Please don't stop, Xena... I need you so much. I need you..." Gabrielle pleaded, reaching down to grasp Xena's hair and hold her head against her throbbing flesh.

Xena felt so powerful, hearing Gabrielle begging for her touch. Knowing that Gabrielle needed her so much and very much longed for the intimate pleasure she was about to receive.

"And do you want my tongue?" Xena coaxed, lightly flicking it over Gabrielle's tight little seam. The dark pink flesh quivered, the lips unfurling, revealing a very aroused tiny clit. Xena quirked an eyebrow, looking at it, then glancing up at Gabrielle.

"Ohhh yes... pleaseeeeeeeeee."

Not a word came from Xena, as her fingers shifted. She no longer held Gabrielle's legs apart. The bard wouldn't close them now. In fact, Gabrielle pulled her long legs up and open, letting Xena have full access to her innocent delights. Now Xena's fingers pressed those slippery feminine lips apart, exposing Gabrielle's clit for her tongue. Her tongue snaked out, tasting the bard, but yet avoiding the clit for now, driving Gabrielle wild.

"XENA!" Gabrielle gasped at the first feel of Xena's tongue on her most intimate place.

Gabrielle bucked, pressing up to Xena. Wanting more... and more and more. Xena obliged, exploring with her tongue, finding Gabrielle's clit and sensuously licking it. Gabrielle screamed.

Gabrielle's cries split the night. Never in her wildest dreams had anything felt this good. Xena's skillful tongue twirled around the little clit, making it stand up and causing Gabrielle to twist and cry out Xena's name in ecstasy.

After Xena had increased the passion to a fever pitch, her tongue slid downward, toward Gabrielle's virginal opening. She brushed around it with her tongue, making it very wet, readying it for what was to come. "Xena, by the Gods, what are you doing to me?" Gabrielle cried out, her whole body ablaze and longing for ecstasy.

Xena inserted her tongue carefully, feeling the barrier of Gabrielle's innocence, testing it. Once again a feeling of power overcome her. She was about to take Gabrielle's virginity. Gabrielle was entrusting her innocence to her. It was a gift she would forever treasure.

Suddenly Xena withdrew her tongue. Gabrielle let out whimper. She needed Xena inside her. Why was she stopping? That had felt so delicious. She needed Xena... NOW.

"Please Xena... take me..." she cried out. "I am so ready. I am going to die if you don't take me..."

Tenderly Xena spread kisses over the bard's open thighs. "Relax, Gabrielle..." said Xena soothingly, her hot kisses moving all over the moist pliant flesh of Gabrielle. "I promise, I will take you in just a few moments..."

"I promise you pleasure beyond your most passionate dreams. I promise you absolute ecstasy," came Xena's hot whisper. "You will scream my name again and again as you cum." A soft lick against Gabrielle's clit permeated the Warrior Princess's promises.

"But you also know I must enter you and take your innocence first. There is going to be pain. You must relax. I do promise to be gentle..."

Before Gabrielle could respond to Xena's words, Xena moved quickly. Her mouth locked to Gabrielle's clit, sucking at the hard little diamond. Meanwhile, her long fingers pressed together, creating a phallic shape. She then saught Gabrielle's very wet opening, which was very tight though ready to be breached. Xena thought of her first sexual experience, how painful and uncomfortable it had been. She wanted Gabrielle's to be so much more than hers had been.

Xena's fingertips pressed downward, sliding easily into the tight crevice which lead to Gabrielle's innocence. Knowing no one had been here before made Xena very happy and proud. Gabrielle was hers... and it would always be that way. Her tongue danced on Gabrielle's clit as she held her fingers carefully inside, starting to stretch the tender flesh, feeling that taut little barrier guarding the inner feminity of Gabrielle's body.

"Yesssssssssss..." Gabrielle hissed, feeling Xena's fingers entering her for the first time as her skillful tongue played over her clit. An orgasm was building, and it was so much more intense than the self-pleasuring she had experienced many times past.

Xena flicked her tongue harder against Gabrielle's clit, then her lips grabbed it, sucking wildly. Suddenly Gabrielle was cumming, her whole body flying off into the arms of ecstasy. In that moment her body spasmed, Xena forcefully slid her fingers deep inside, breaking the barrier in an instant. Gabrielle screamed, a mixture of raw pain combined with the orgasm which was fire-hot and breath- stealing. The scream went on and on, deafening in Xena's ears. She licked and licked at Gabrielle's clit, her fingers now deep inside and unmoving, letting Gabrielle adjust to the unfamiliar invasion. She tasted the musky sweetness of Gabrielle's orgasm, drinking it in, absorbing every drop.

After a few moments, the aching sensation of Xena's fingers inside of her had began to fade. She was stretched greatly, yet the pain was now little more than a raw ache. Although she had reached passion's pinnacle, she still wanted more. Something was still unsatisfied deep inside her, but she wasn't sure what it was. "Xena?" she whispered, looking up at the Warrior Princess who had stopped licking her between her legs and was now gazing at her with dark sparkling blue eyes.

"You screamed my name..." came a husky voice.

Gabrielle tightened around Xena's fingers at those words. She was incredibly turned on and feeling the Warrior Princess's large fingers so deep inside her was driving her wild. "Please Xena... I need you... your fingers..." she moaned, gyrating her hips, sending those fingers even deeper.

Xena gave a sexy half-grin. "You're ready for me to fuck you with my fingers?" Xena asked bluntly, unmistaking the clenching of Gabrielle's feminine muslces on her long, penetrating fingers.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS."

"Gods, Gabrielle. You are so hot and sexy. You feel so good around my fingers. I want move them hard and fast. Is that what you want?" asked Xena, slowly withdrawing her fingers to the mere fingertips, then every so slowly sliding them deep, deep inside again.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm yesssssssss Xena. YES... Hard and fast. I want it."

Xena immediately complied, shoving her fingers in and out of Gabrielle's tight little slit, completely taking it. Gabrielle began to whimper with the sensation of pleasure/pain. It felt like Xena was going to split her apart, but she loved it. "Don't stop... ohhhhhhhhh Gods... don't don't stop!" she begged, arching her ass up off the bedrolls, taking even more of Xena's big fingers.

"It hurts... don't stop... ohhhh yes!" cried out the bard. "Ohhhhhhhh Xena!" Suddenly the little blond beauty came again, all over Xena's fingers. Xena withdrew them slowly, seeing the slickness of Gabrielle's ecstasy as well as the pinkish fluid of her innocence.

"Thank you, Gabrielle," she said, gathering the young woman into her arms and tenderly holding her against her. "Thank you for the gift of your innocence. I will treasure this memory forever."

She kissed Gabrielle passionately, letting her taste her own muskiness in the kiss. Gabrielle pulled back, smiling at Xena. "You're welcome. I truly wouldn't have wanted anyone to share that with me, no one but you," Gabrielle spoke, tears shining in her eyes. "You made it so beautiful, just like I knew you would."

"Yes, but I also hurt you. I could feel your pain. You're going to be rather sore for a few days. Especially with the rough way I took you at the end. I didn't mean to be so rough with you, not the first time. But I wanted you so badly," Xena explained, easing Gabrielle into her arms onto the bedrolls. She pulled Gabrielle against her, so the bard's long blond tresses lay against her chest. Her lips smoothed along Gabrielle's cheek, soothing her.

"It's okay, Xena. I loved it. Every second. I really did," Gabrielle whispered, snuggling up to her warrior. "But what about you... you didn't..."

"I found ecstasy at the same time you did, Love. I couldn't stop myself. Seeing you cum like that, it excited me beyond belief," Xena said with a little chuckle. "We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow, and you are going to be sore so we will have to make a lot of stops. We always have tomorrow night... to... ummmm... play."

Gabrielle let out a little protest when she heard of the long ride they had ahead of them tomorrow. All she wanted was to spend the next few days in her warrior's arms, making sweet love. She did not want to go anywhere... not now.

"Awwww, why do we have to travel so much tomorrow?" Gabrielle asked. "Where are we going? And why do we have to get there so fast?"

"You shall see, my sweet one. All in due time," Xena spoke, caressing the long blond hair of her bard as she hugged Gabrielle even closer. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Why do you always have to be so mysterious, Xena? You never tell me anything, not where we are going... nothing."

Xena smiled again in the darkness of the waning fire. "That's cause you talk too much..."

"What?" Gabrielle gasped, her eyes snapping open. "I do not."

"Do too."

"Xena!"

"Shhhhhhhhh... stop talking, Gabrielle, and get some sleep," said Xena with a little laugh.

Gabrielle pouted a little, then curled up with her beautiful naked warrior, falling promply and deeply asleep.

(OOC: Stay tuned for Chapter 5 ::: A New Destination) 


	5. A New Destination

Author's Note: This is the fifth chapter to the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. You will find this story extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another and having wild sex is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Hope you are enjoying my story! And I greatly appreciate reviews! :)

Chapter Five ::: A New Destination

When Gabrielle awakened the next morning, she stretched her limbs, feeling a bit as though she had gotten drunk the night before. Her head was a bit foggy; she felt kind of 'funny,' and she had no idea why. She glanced over at Xena then, seeing the Warrior Princess stirring something over the fire. Xena was cooking? Something was definitely amiss. Gabrielle always did all the cooking... and Xena was the one who always went out to hunt and gather their food. Now Xena was making breakfast as though it was something she always did... and most definitely something was amiss indeed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Thought you would never wake up," Xena said with that famous half-grin of hers. Gabrielle then suddenly noticed Xena wasn't wearing much at all, only her thin shift, and she could see the dark shape of Xena's nipples through the thread-bare fabric of the bodice. Holy Gods! What a site!

Suddenly Gabrielle gasped, realizing that she herself was totally naked, lying uncovered to Xena's gaze. She was instantly flooded with the sweet memories of last night, Xena's kisses, her sighs... every last passionate second of their lovemaking. Xena had made love to her last night. They were now one.

Seeing the look on Gabrielle's face, the one of surprise and sudden awareness, Xena left the fire, coming to the bard's side. Gabrielle reached for the furs, covering herself, feeling quite shy and very embarrassed by her passionate display last night. She blushed brightly, having trouble meeting Xena's penetrating blue eyes.

"What is it, Gabrielle?" Xena asked, looking a bit worried. She searched Gabrielle's face for a trace of any regret, for signs of pain, for anything that might tell her why Gabrielle was behaving the way she now was.

"N... nothing, Xena. I just... " Gabrielle said softly, her voice trembling. "I was just thinking about last night. I never... I mean, I am just a little embarrassed this morning. It was different last night... I was so overcome with passion, it was dark, and now with the light of morning-."

"You're feeling regret?" Xena said swiftly, hoping it wasn't true. She didn't want Gabrielle to feel ashamed or unhappy with what they had shared.

"No, no... not at all," Gabrielle said. "Never. I wanted you. I have never wanted anything more. Believe that."

A slow smile came to Xena's face. "I forget how young you are sometimes. It's okay," she said, softly and tenderly caressing the bard's cheek. "I'm making breakfast this morning. I thought you might want to walk down to the stream. To wash up..."

"Ohhh yes... Ohhh..." Gabrielle said, feeling a sticky wetness between her legs. She definitely did need a bath. She winced a little as she sat up on the bedrolls, reaching for her discarded cotton shift nearby. "I do need a bath."

Xena handed Gabrielle a washcloth, a bar of sweet-scented soap, and a length of towelling. "Take your time. I will have breakfast ready when you come back," she said, brushing her lips softly along the bard's cheek.

"Will it be fit to eat?" Gabrielle asked teasingly as she slipped into her shift, easing it down over her body which was covered in tiny little rosy marks Xena had planted upon her the night before with passionate lips.

Xena saw the marks, but said nothing, knowing that soon Gabrielle would discover them for herself. "Hey, you forget, I took care of myself very well before you came along, my bard. I can cook a few things," Xena said in her own defense.

Gabrielle was now dressed and trying to stand on shaking legs. Xena stood, taking Gabrielle's hand and pulling her up easily, smiling when she witnessed the dazed look on the bard's beautiful, young face. "My legs are so wobbly... I wonder what is wrong with me?" Gabrielle said incredulously, holding the toweling, washcloth, and soap against her chest as she looked up into Xena's eyes.

Gabrielle thought she saw a bit of amusement in Xena's gaze. "I think we got a bit wild last night, little one," she said with a chuckle. "I'm surprised you can even walk at all."

Gabrielle blushed hotly once again. "Stop that, Xena. You mustn't talk that way."

"Why not?" Xena asked, knowing she could talk a lot more explicitly, and that she had last night.

"I don't know," came a soft reply. "I'll be right back though. Don't go anywhere."

"I promise I won't. I already had my bath, by the way."

Gabrielle giggled. "We'll have a bath together soon, I promise. This time though, I need to be alone."

Xena nodded in understanding, then turned, tending the fire along with their morning meal. The bard's embarrassment amused her greatly as she found Gabrielle's innocence quite becoming. In time, her little blond lover would get used to her naughty talk and her casual disregard for nudity. She would enjoy every single second of introducing Gabrielle to all the joys they would share now that they were one.

At the stream, Gabrielle slowly walked into the water. She was terribly sore between her legs, and she shuddered seeing streaks of dried blood on her inner thighs. Was she supposed to bleed? Xena hadn't been worried, so she tried to remain calm. She wet the washcloth and applied soap to make a thick lather. She slowly began to wash her body, thinking of the night before. It had been the most intense pleasure she had ever known, and it had been worth the pain and a bit of blood. She was Xena's now, and last night had been incredible. She glided the washcloth up and down her body, getting clean. Suddenly her green eyes went wide, seeing the love marks on her breasts, tummy, and inner thighs. Xena's kisses had left their mark. Once again, Gabrielle was blushing. Never had she imagined she would feel this much embarrassment after Xena and she had joined. The nice warm water of the stream seemed to ease some of the soreness between her thighs as she sat in the water, relaxing and enjoying her bath. After a few moments, she emerged from the stream, drying herself with the towel, and slipping on her shift, which she had barely worn the night before. She walked back to the campsite, joining Xena beside the fire.

Immediately, Xena reached for her, pulling Gabrielle down on her lap. Her lips grazed the bard's cheek, sending shivers down Gabrielle's spine. "Are you alright?" Xena said in a soft whisper. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Xena. I'm just a little hungry. And also a little bit sore..." said Gabrielle, as another blush came to her face.

Xena kissed the tip of her nose. "You're supposed to be sore. I made you a nice hot drink. It should help ease the pain a little. I hate to travel so far today. It would be much better if we could stay here a night or two, so that you could rest."

"Why can't we stay?"

"Because in the last village we passed, I heard of an uprising. It's Caesar, Gabrielle. I must go where I am needed. And we must hurry. I won't push you too hard, but we must not waste unnecessary time."

Gabrielle sighed as she reached for the mug of steaming liquid Xena had prepared for her. It contained honey for soothing flavor as well as herbs to ease a bit of Gabrielle's discomfort. Gabrielle took a tiny sip, savoring the delicious flavor her tongue. "This is very nice," she said, leaning back against Xena as the Warrior Princess held her close.

"Wait till you see what I made us to eat," Xena said, reaching her long arms toward the fire although still holding Gabrielle in her embrace. She took fish from the flames which was smoked and wrapped in long corn leaves. She also withdrew some corn cakes from a frying pan, giving a hefty plate to Gabrielle.

"That looks delicious. I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Gabrielle," chuckled the Warrior Princess, as she added more food to the plate for herself. Today they would share. "But you always walk while I am riding... you need the extra nutrients. Your muscles are becoming quite toned, especially those in your legs. You have a lot of strength in your legs, Gabrielle. Your fighting skill is growing. Everything I have taught you in the weeks following Perdicus's death you have learned quite diligently. You are becoming quite the warrior, my lovely little bard."

Gabrielle shrugged, taking some food from the plate and sampling a bite. Xena had done a fine job with cooking their breakfast. Everything on the plate was tasty and nourishing. "I could never outfight you, Xena. But yes, I can defend myself... and I feel like I could possibly put Callisto in her place. That is if we ever find her. We are still looking for Callisto, Xena, aren't we?" Gabrielle asked, hoping Xena hadn't forgotten their quest to make Callisto pay for taking Perdicus's life and spilling his innocent blood.

"Of course we are, Gabrielle. I haven't forgotten my promise to you to make that hateful bitch pay, but right now she's in hiding... and it won't be long till she crawls out from the dark, dank place where she hides. When she does, we strike. Till then, we still have the greater good to think of, as well as those who need our assistance. I know you have been through a lot lately, and you probably don't want to go along with me to try to put Caesar in his place, not when he has vowed to kill us both, but I have to do this, Gabrielle. Do you understand?"

"I am with you all the way, Warrior Princess, just like always," Gabrielle promised. "And don't worry about me. I'm tough. I'll be fine."

Xena gave the younger woman in her arms a gentle squeeze as they finished their morning meal. "Good, cause there is nothing I want more than you by my side," she replied, placing a soft kiss on the top of Gabrielle's blond head. "How was your bath, by the way?"

"It was very nice," said Gabrielle with a contented sigh, leaning back against Xena as she licked her fingers clean of the morsels of food which yet clung there.

"Mmmmmm," came a soft groan, as Xena pressed a hot kiss along Gabrielle's neck, her hands reaching around to mold against Gabrielle's body, one hand capturing a firm young breast and another sliding between the bard's thighs. She heard Gabrielle's sharp intake of breath, but she wasn't protesting.

"How sore are you, little one...here?" she asked, her fingers pressing lightly to Gabrielle's secret places.

"I'm okay," said Gabrielle breathlessly, not knowing how much more of this she could take. She was truly quite sore, but she didn't want to sound like a whining child.

"You have till tonight to heal," Xena said, letting Gabrielle go and gathering their things before the fire. "Tonight I want you again."

Gabrielle moved to clean the plate the had shared, then pack away their bedrolls. She glanced over at Xena as she was packing things into their saddlebags and preparing Argo to ride. "Will it hurt again? Like last night?" she asked.

Xena put out the fire, then packed up the last of their supplies. "No, never will it hurt like that again. I promise. Tonight there will be only pleasure. You're still going to be quite sore for a few days, so I will be especially careful," Xena promised. "You should ride with me today, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, that will only make the soreness worse," she disagreed. "I need to walk." Gabrielle reached for her staff and started walking toward the road. She knew they had many miles to go, so they must start sometime. She hardly ever rode upon Argo with her warrior. She preferred walking. Her long muscular legs were proof of the many many miles she had walked.

"Let's go, Girl," Xena said to Argo, coaxing her beautiful honey- colored mare toward the road. Argo moved at a slow even pace, galloping to keep time with Gabrielle's gate. It was going to be a long day. Xena hoped that they would cover several miles by nightfall.

Hours passed, and they only stopped to have a bite to eat, and so Gabrielle could have a drink and rest her legs. Xena was pushing them harder than she wished she had to. She knew the bard was very tired and required some much needed rest. "How much longer, Xena?" asked Gabrielle as she leaned against her staff and Xena passed the water skin to her. She took a long drink, then passed the water skin back to her dark-haired lover.

"A couple more hours. Then we make camp. I promise to find us something nice to eat."

"I'm not even hungry, Xena. All I want is sleep."

Xena raised an eyebrow. "You not hungry? Are you ill, Gabrielle?" Xena asked, softly pressing her palm to Gabrielle's fair- skinned forehead.

"No, every muscle on my body aches. I just need to rest," Gabrielle said, using her staff to prop herself up, so she wouldn't fall over.

"Awwww, I know, Baby," Xena said, pulling her into her arms. "I'm so sorry I must push us so hard. I will give you a nice long massage after dinner. I will make you feel so good, so relaxed..."

"Mmmmmmmm..." Gabrielle whispered, thinking of Xena's skillful hands all over her body.

"Then can we make love again?" the bard asked. "This time, can I make love to you?"

Xena's heart leaped at that question. She didn't know if she could survive Gabrielle's lips and hands on her body, yet she ached for it. "If you don't fall asleep," Xena chuckled.

"I won't. I promise," said Gabrielle, pulling back from the embrace. "I love you, Xena. So much. You are everything to me."

"As you are to me," said the Warrior Princess, tenderly brushing a stray tendril of blond hair from Gabrielle's lovely face.

She crushed Gabrielle close for a moment, feeling the young woman's heartbeat against her body. "We must go now, Love. Ride with me," Xena urged, taking Gabrielle's hand and tugging her toward Argo.

"Okay," Gabrielle agreed. Xena was soon atop Argo, then she reached for Gabrielle and helped her astride. Soon they were riding away into the wind, now moving at a much faster pace since they were both riding. The sun was sliding down across the sky, soon it would be night. Gabrielle leaned her face against Xena's broad back, inhaling her scent as she closed her eyes, resting and enjoying the closeness she now shared with her warrior.

About two hours later, Xena pulled Argo to a stop, finding a nice place to make camp close to a small pond. She left Argo's back, then reached for Gabrielle, feeling the bard go pliantly into her arms. "I almost fell asleep," Gabrielle admitted, smiling at the Warrior Princess.

"Don't go to sleep yet. I have plans for you tonight," said Xena in a sexy voice, depositing Gabrielle onto a fallen log.

"Are you talking about that dinner you mentioned earlier?"

Xena laughed. "So you are hungry after all?"

"A bit," said Gabrielle with a small laugh. "What are we having?"

"I haven't gotten us anything yet. You make the fire and set up our bedrolls, and I will have dinner for us soon."

Gabrielle nodded, watching Xena disappear in the forest and then going to do the tasks she had completed nightly hundreds of times. Soon she had a nice cozy cooking fire made and their bedrolls spread out nearby. She mixed up some batter for some simple biscuits, knowing that they would complete any meal, no matter what Xena may be bringing for dinner.

"How's this?" Xena asked, coming back with a fat rabbit which she lay next to the fire.

"It looks... quite edible," Gabrielle spoke, reaching for the carcass so she might prepare it for cooking. "You go take care of Argo, and I will have this ready in no time."

"Sounds good." Xena went to take her beloved mare to the stream for a long drink, then tethered her near some sweet green grass, brushing her down and talking to her gently. "You've decided Gabrielle isn't so bad, haven't you, Girl?" she spoke softly. "Well, you better get used to her, cause she isn't going anywhere. I thought I was going to lose her there for awhile, but she's mine now... and I'm not letting her go. So you better behave yourself around her, you hear me? No more throwing her off... I love her... so you better behave yourself, Argo." The horse made a snickering noise, then bent down to eat some of the grass.

"I forgive you, Girl," Xena said, petting Argo's mane. "It was just you and me for a very long time. I tend to have a bit of a jealous streak, too, ya know." A laugh came from the warrior as she gave the horse one last pat, then left to return to the campsite.

"How's Argo?" Gabrielle asked, as Xena returned to the fire just in time to see Gabrielle separate the food onto their plates. Xena smiled when she saw the fresh fluffy biscuits along with the succulent rabbit meat that Gabrielle had prepared. Gabrielle gave Xena a tin plate, then sat next to the fire with her own.

"She's great, a bit tired from our long day, but she will be refreshed in the morning after some rest," said Xena as she began to eat her meal.

Gabrielle was a great cook, so she savored every last nourishing bite, thinking herself and the bard a great team. One a capable hunter, securing the meal, and the other an excellent cook, preparing the food so they might enjoy it. "I forgot to tell you, breakfast was wonderful this morning," said Gabrielle in between bites. "I didn't mean it when I said you could not cook."

Xena smiled. "It's true. You out-cook me any day. But that's okay. I do have many skills... many, many skills."

Gabrielle blushed becomingly. "Yes, I know."

"That you do," said Xena as she finished off her last bites. She rinsed her plate and left it close to the fire. It would be there in the morning when they decided to make breakfast. Gabrielle too had devoured every bite of her meal, so Xena reached for her plate, cleaning it before the fire and leaving it with her own.

"Time for bed," Xena said, standing and reaching for Gabrielle. "Come on. You're very tired."

"Yes, but I am aching all over too."

"Take off your clothes and lie down. My hands will make you feel better."

Gabrielle swallowed, looking into Xena's eyes. She didn't doubt that. She slowly began to take off her dress which was dusty from their long day of travelling. She carefully folded it and set it aside. She had on nothing but her underclothes. Xena thought she was undressing too slowly, so she reached for the little bard, removing the last of Gabrielle's clothing and tossing the remaining garments aside.

"Xena, I will undress you now," said Gabrielle boldly. She loved doing this. Removing Xena's armor. Over their time together, it had become Gabrielle's 'job.' With nimble little fingers, Gabrielle undid the ties of her Warrior's armor. She set the breastplate, arm guards, and other pieces of the warrior garb aside, then stared at Xena in nothing but her leathers. "Aren't you hot?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm always 'hot," said Xena suggestively. "Take the rest of it off... now..."

Gabrielle nodded at her warrior's command. In a moment, she had removed the last of Xena's garments with trembling hands. She gazed at Xena's body in the glowing light of the campfire, drawing in her breath as she gazed at full dark tipped breasts and the carefully trimmed raven hair between Xena's long muscular legs.

"Xena, I feel..." Gabrielle hesitated, not knowing the words. "Tingly inside. I want to touch you... so bad."

"Lay down on the bedroll first. I must give you that massage I promised you."

Gabrielle complied, lying down on the bedrolls on her tummy. She had absolutely no clue the sexy site she presented to Xena. Xena glided her hands lovingly up and down Gabrielle's back, across her spine while kneeding the muscles. Gabrielle let out little sighs of delight, her whole body relaxing at Xena's touch.

"Does that feel good, little one?" Xena asked in a purr.

"Yes, it feels like Elysia," she said, a little smile on her lips.

Xena planted a kiss between Gabrielle's shoulderblades, sipping at her soft, fragrant skin. "And did you mean what you said earlier, about wanting to touch me?" Xena asked against Gabrielle's back.

"Yes, Xena. I want to please you so much."

"I want to teach you how to do that, Gabrielle. You can't be shy with me. I want you so much... I need you tonight."

"I want you to teach me. What shall I do?" asked the young bard, wanting Xena so much, but having no clue how to please her.

"Sit up, and come up on your knees," said Xena in a deep throaty voice. Just knowing this beauty was hers and naked in her arms was driving the Warrior Princess wild.

Gabrielle quickly flipped over, then came up on her knees as Xena had told her. Her eyes met Xena's in the dancing firelight. "Now what?" she whispered.

"Kiss me," Xena urged. Gabrielle leaned forward, her eyes going closed and her lips met Xena's. The kiss was fiery, out of control, and their tongues were not unlike the dancing flames. Wild and hot.

The kiss went on and on, flaming both of their desires. After awhile, Xena tore her mouth away and to Gabrielle's surprise, her warrior stood, her long sexy body towering over Gabrielle's where she remained on the bedrolls upon her knees.

"Xena?" Gabrielle whispered, looking up at the sexy woman who was her lover.

"Don't talk, Gabrielle, love me now..." commanded Xena, her hands reaching out to clasp either side of the blond head of her younger lover. Gently she pressed Gabrielle's head forward, toward her center. She opened her legs a bit more, exposing her sex. Her juices glistened on her inner thighs; she wanted her beautiful bard so much.

"I don't know how," Gabrielle gasped out, feeling a bit confused at first, then she caught scent of Xena's desire. She was suddenly fascinated with the feminine exposed skin of Xena's center, the flesh seemed to be begging for her touch. "I love you, Xena... I hope I do this right. I never want to disappoint you," she whispered to her lover in her mind, as she began to spread little tiny kisses all over Xena's muscular thighs. She could taste a bit of Xena's essense clinging to the skin there, so she began to lick, taking a taste of that which awaited her.

"By the Gods, Gabrielle... your tongue... it feels so good. Don't stop, Baby... give me more..." Xena urged, feeling her knees nearly buckle at the feel of Gabrielle's hot, exploratory tongue.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena's legs, pulling her warrior in closer. Threading her arms thru those long legs, she urged them open a bit more, exposing more of Xena's center to her. The scent was enticing. The taste was not unpleasant, salty and tangy. Gabrielle wanted more.

Very gently, she let the tip of her tongue glide into the folds of flesh between Xena's thighs. Xena harshly expelled her breath, her fingers sliding into Gabrielle's hair, and holding her to her almost painfully hard. "That's it, little one. Yes... right there..."

Gabrielle felt confident she was doing this right. She was giving Xena pleasure. She began softly licking, flicking her tongue, just as Xena had done to her the night before. She caressed Xena's buttocks, and up and down her legs as she was tasting her. It wasn't long before Gabrielle had buried her face into Xena's soft center, licking and tasting.

"By the Gods, that is so fucking good..." moaned the older woman, pulling at Gabrielle's long golden hair. "I have to have you, little one... Now..."

Suddenly Gabrielle found herself lying on the bedroll and Xena looming over her. Hot kisses were spread over her breasts, then she felt Xena's hot bite on her nipple. Gabrielle cried out in pleasure.

"We're going to cum together tonight, Baby... there will be no pain, only sweet pleasure," Xena promised, sitting up on the bedrolls and helping Gabrielle half sit as well. Xena then opened her legs, scissoring their legs together in such a position that Gabrielle's center was pressed to Xena's hot slickness. She could feel the lips of Xena's slit against her own. It was so incredibly erotic, Gabrielle thought she might pass out. Xena reached out, opening Gabrielle with her fingers, then moved her body against the bard's, pushing their clits together.

"Xena... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gabrielle cried out, never having dreamt that something like this could be possible. A flood of sweet moisture came from Gabrielle's center, coating them both. Gently at first, Xena began to rub herself against the point of Gabrielle's desire, feeling her clit tingle as it brushed against her young lover's. She reached out, grasping Gabrielle's breasts. She molded them in her hands, pinching the taut little nipples as she worked herself sensuously against Gabrielle.

"I can't take this, Xena... please, ohhh please, it feels so good. Make me cum!" the little blond bard began to beg.

Roughly then, Xena began to move harder against the bard, the sweet contact of their clits pressing together making Gabrielle scream and shudder; she knew Gabrielle was so close. "Suck my nipple!" she cried out, pulling Gabrielle's head closer and feeling the soft lips of the bard clamp onto her nipple. Gabrielle began to suck on Xena's nipple, her little tongue teasing it and toying with it. Xena moaned, pulling Gabrielle's hair in her passion.

There was a strangled scream against Xena's breast as Gabrielle came, spilling her juices of desire all over her warrior princess. In a moment, and with a couple of sharp gyrations, Xena too came, letting out a cry which was not unlike her warcry, her voice piercing the night. After a moment, when they were both able to breathe without gasping again, Xena slid down Gabrielle's body.

"I have to taste you," she said. Her hot breath and lips were then pressed to Gabrielle's center. She licked and drank of Gabrielle's desire, till the young blond shuddered and cried, begging her to stop. After a moment, Gabrielle pulled Xena back up, looking into her eyes.

Xena's lips were wet with a mixture of their juices. "Wow," was all Gabrielle could say.

"Gabrielle, do you mean to tell me I actually made you speechless?" Xena teased.

"Yes, I think you did," laughed Gabrielle softly, as she carefully worked to untangle her legs. "That was amazing, Xena. I loved every moment of it. I hope I pleased you."

"Pleased me? Gods, Gabrielle, you nearly killed me. It was the most amazing experience I ever had. And believe me... I have had MANY lovers."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me," she said gruffly, feeling more than just a little bit jealous when she thought of Xena with someone else, especially another female. "I could not compare to any one of them. I am young, inexperienced... and I am not nearly as beautiful as your other lovers."

"Yes you are young... but age means nothing to me. And your inexperience excites me. I love every moment of teaching you how to please me. And as for your beauty... you don't know what you do to me. No other compares to your beauty, Gabrielle. I thank the Gods you are mine."

Tears came to Gabrielle's eyes, hearing Xena's words and knowing they were sincere. "How long till I am not so sore... and I can feel you inside me again?" Gabrielle suddenly asked, taking Xena a bit offguard with the bold question.

"A few days perhaps... unless of course we reach our destination by then... I don't want to get distracted... and you do that to me, little bard. You and your sexy body will make me forget all about the task at hand," Xena spoke, settling herself next to Gabrielle, getting all cozy so they could go to sleep. "Are you saying you liked me inside you?"

Gabrielle rested her blond head over Xena's heartbeat. "Yes," came a soft reply. "I liked it very much."

"Go to sleep, my love. I promise, you will feel it soon enough."  



	6. At the Inn

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is the sixth section to the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. You will find this story extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another and making wild, passionate love is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

If you're reading this please leave a review or a comment please. It means a great deal to me. Thanks so much!

*~O~*

They had been travelling for days. Gabrielle was physically exhausted. Her body was aching, every muscle begging for rest and relaxation. She could barely stay awake, as Xena was pushing them both to the limit, insisting they travel many miles at a vigorous pace. She could hardly feel the pain of their joining now as she had healed well and the aching of her bruised thighs was far greater. Despite Gabrielle's protests, Xena had told her she must ride upon Argo with the warrior; they had no time to spare.

One night at dusk, they arrived at an inn. "Come on, little one, let's get Argo to the stable. You need a good night's rest in a nice soft bed," Xena said, pulling Gabrielle down into her arms from the back of the mare. Argo was sweaty from miles of riding. She too needed a rest.

"And food," Gabrielle added, looking into Xena's sapphire eyes, getting lost in them for a second.

"I will have it brought up to our room. We both need a nice bath. I stink," said Xena, crinkling her nose. "So do I," said Gabrielle with a little giggle. "I smell of horse and sweat." Xena laughed heartily, reaching for Argo's reins.

After they had Argo properly stabled, they set off for the inn. A gasp came over the crowd when they saw Xena, the former Conquer of Nations enter, along with her little sidekick. "We need a room for the night, along with a hot bath, and a tray of food," Xena said to the innkeeper, her stance threatening anyone who may challenge her.

"Xena," said the innkeeper in astonishment. He had heard stories about the warrior princess. Horrible stories. Surely someone this beautiful could not have been so evil and had taken so many lives during her former warlord days. No one wanted to cross the warrior princess. There were many tales of her courage and her strength. Now the warrior fought for the greater good, yet no one wanted to cross her.

The innkeeper's eyes then went to the beautiful young woman travelling with the Warrior Princess. "Gabrielle," he said softly, taking in the beauty of the bard before him. She was breathtakingly lovely, but yet now she had dark circles under her eyes and looked as though she might pass out from exhaustion. The young woman was slightly more than a head shorter than the Warrior Princess and where she was blond and golden, her companion was dark, exotic and sexy. They made quite a pair.

"Sure, a nice room coming right up. One with a fireplace and a hot bath," said the innkeeper, giving Xena the key. "Go upstairs and it's the room right at the end of the hall. I will have a maid draw the bath and bring a tray of fresh food. That will be four dinars."

"Four dinars?" said Gabrielle in a steely voice. "That's robbery. Two dinars...and that is final." Xena glanced at Gabrielle appreciatively. Gabrielle always knew how to bargain and had a knack for bringing the price of items down to a more affordable rate. It was the little bard who always secured their provisions at the market. She knew how to haggle the merchants. It was her way with words. She could talk down a miser.

The innkeeper looked a bit nervous. He didn't want any trouble here... especially not with the infamous Warrior Princess. He valued his inn and most importantly he valued his life. "Two dinars," he agreed, as Gabrielle reached into her leather coin purse, withdrawing the coins. She handed them over, eyeing the innkeeper wearily. She then gave him a bright smile, easing the tension immediately.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'm sure we will enjoy our stay here very much," she said quite cheerfully. The innkeeper nodded, watching the Warrior Princess and her sidekick ascend the stairs which lead to where the rooms were located.

Xena and Gabrielle found their room at the end of the hall and to Gabrielle's delight, there was a nice soft bed, a cozy fireplace, and a very large wooden tub. A few moments later, a maid entered, carrying a wooden bucket containing hot water in which she promptly poured into the tub.

Soon an inviting bath had been drawn, and the maid entered one more time, bringing a heavy tray, laden with food. After the maid left, Gabrielle went to inspect the meal that had been placed upon a table. There was hot roast beef, boiled potatoes and carrots, turnips, fresh bread, and a sweet pastry desert filled with fruit. It was piping hot and topped with a drizzling of white icing.

Gabrielle clapped her hands together, delighted with the delicious meal as the scent of it wafted toward her nostrils. "Mmmmmm... this looks fabulous," Gabrielle said to Xena, scooping up some food onto the two plates that had been provided for them.

"Yep, and so does this," Xena said, reaching for the chilled bottle of wine that had been brought up with their meal. She poured the wine into silver goblets and handed one to Gabrielle. "To our love," she said, bringing their goblets together in a soft little clink. She then quickly downed the wine and poured herself another. Gabrielle took a small sip, more concerned with the food than the wine at that moment. She was so hungry, she could have eaten a centaur. She began devouring the succulent meal upon her plate, looking up at Xena after a moment who was staring at her intently. That is when she realized she had been eating like a savage. She then giggled softly, beginning to eat in a more lady-like fashion. After the fine meal and a couple of glasses of wine, they both started to strip out of their dusty clothing. Gabrielle sighed, cause it felt so good to get those dirty garments off. She tossed them aside, thinking all their clothing needed a good wash. There had been no time to properly wash and dry their garments, and she was tired of wearing soiled clothes. Her mother would have fainted on the spot if she knew of her daughter's recent lack of cleanliness. At least there was a nice warm bath before them now. Gabrielle couldn't wait.

"Can we both get in there together?" asked Gabrielle, thinking it wouldn't be fair for either of them to have the first bath. They both deserved to bathe when the water was hot. "Sure. I'll get in first... then you climb in and sit on my lap," said Xena, doing just that.

Gabrielle smiled, seeing Xena settle down in the tub. Gingerly, she stepped into the water, then easily slid down, onto the lap of the Warrior Princess. She fit just perfectly there and it was really quite comfortable. Xena reached for the thick cake of soap and began to lather Gabrielle's body, washing off the sweat and grime of many days of travelling. "Hmmmmmmm that feels so good..." sighed the bard in heavy contentment. "I so love a bath."

"It is very nice," Xena agreed, washing Gabrielle thoroughly, her hands very gentle as she worked the lather over sore muscles and tiny bruises which now marred the bard's soft flesh as she was not accustomed to riding. After awhile, Gabrielle dunked down in the water, wetting her hair so Xena could wash it as well. Xena worked her fingers thru the long blond tresses, cleaning it and marveling at the way it looked almost like spun-gold in the firelight.

"Your turn," Gabrielle said, taking the cake of soap and maneuvering around in the water, sloshing it just a a bit as she managed to face Xena in the tub. Her back was now pressed up tight against the wood as she took in the marvelous sight of the very wet and very naked Warrior Princess. They were in very close proximity, and Xena couldn't help but put her hands all over Gabrielle. Not one part of them wasn't touching. Gabrielle applied soap to the large sponge, soaking it with lather. She then took the sponge, running it over Xena's flesh, cleansing it, making it sparkle in the light of the fire.

"I thought we would never be clean again," she said with a little giggle, circling the heavy sponge over perfect breasts while marveling at the dark-pink tips. The tips of her own breasts were pink and rosy, but Xena's were dark, and the sight of them made Gabrielle's head swim.

"Clean at last," Xena spoke, as Gabrielle carefully washed Xena's hair, watching as the water ran down her warrior princess's body, over gorgeous breasts and supple flesh.

"Mmmmm..." Gabrielle murmured, hugging Xena tightly as she rested her cheek against the warrior princess's chest. "This is so nice. I could fall asleep. Right here."

"I wouldn't suggest that, little one. My ass hurts. Time for bed," Xena insisted, carefully standing and pulling Gabrielle up with her. She helped Gabrielle from the tub, dried herself off, then used the same towel to get her young lover dry as well. "Lie down on the bed... get some rest. I will be there soon. I'm just going to wash our clothes in the tub and hang them by the fire to dry. I know it's not the best way to wash them, but they stink... and I refuse to put on something grimy tomorrow."

Gabrielle nodded, going to the bed. She climbed into it, laying her blond head upon the nice, fluffy pillow. She was asleep in seconds, not even aware as Xena emptied their saddlebags of clothes. She then washed them all as well as she possibly could in the bath water, hanging each item by the fireplace to dry. In the morning, she would have something clean to wear. After her tasks, Xena walked over to the bed. She smiled when she saw a slumbering Gabrielle.

"Sleep well, my love. In the morning, you aren't going to be very happy with me I fear. But I love you, and I would protect you with my life. Have sweet dreams... and let them all be of me," Xena whispered, lying down beside her beautiful young lover. She eased Gabrielle into her arms, falling deep into a much-needed night's rest.

Morning came. Xena got up and dressed. In the night their clothes had dried by the fire. Xena reached for the saddlebags, dumping them out on the table. She then separated her items from Gabrielle's. She added the now clean clothes. She would get provisions before she left. She wouldn't need much just for herself. She was used to travelling lightly. "Gabrielle," she whispered, going to the bed and nudging her lover.

Gabrielle let out a soft little whimper, her eyes coming open. They got wide, seeing Xena who was completely dressed. "Is it time to leave already? Where's breakfast... and why didn't you wake me?" Gabrielle asked, sitting up quickly, stretching her limbs, her blond hair tousled from sleep.

"You needed your rest. And Gabrielle, it is time to leave... but you aren't going with me. You're staying here... where you are safe," Xena spoke, her voice leaving no room for argument as she secured her chakram to her waist, sheathed her sword, then adjusted her armor.

"What? You're leaving me here? You can't do that! I belong at your side... you know I do," protested the bard, getting out of bed quickly and beginning to get dressed.

"No, Gabrielle. That's final. You are staying. Argo needs a rest... and so do you. I am renting a horse for the rest of the trip. I will be back in less than a moon," Xena spoke, blue eyes full of determination. "I will take care of Caesar, then I will be back for you. End of discussion."

Tears sprang to Gabrielle's eyes. "Why, Xena? I always go with you. I can take care of myself... you know that." Seeing those tears, Xena felt terrible. How could she hurt her little bard? Gabrielle just didn't understand. She couldn't possibly comprehend the horror of those visions Xena's old enemy Alti had given to her. Visions of both she and Gabrielle's death. A haunting premonition of what was to come. Gabrielle couldn't possibly understand... and Xena was not about to tell her. One day Caesar would kill both of them in a most horrible way. Because of her, one day Gabrielle's innocent blood would be spilled. How selfish Xena felt to keep this beautiful young woman with her, knowing that one day the two of them would die together as Caesar had vowed. Her only hope was to defeat Caesar before she herself could be defeated and to keep him as far away as possible from her beautiful bard. Xena intended to keep Gabrielle alive, no matter what the cost.

"Xena, I am not a girl anymore... I'm a woman, your woman," said Gabrielle firmly. "Please let me go with you."

"No, you are staying. And don't follow me," Xena said almost coldly, throwing the saddlebags over her back. "Goodbye, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle said nothing as tears began running unchecked down her cheeks. She couldn't have spoke if she had wanted to, the lump in her throat was constricting her speech. She couldn't believe Xena was doing this. She was actually leaving her here. Anger washed over her, making her heart pound. She fell upon the bed, punching the pillow with all her strength as hot angry tears flooded her eyes.

Xena went downstairs and found the innkeeper at the bar. "I must leave on business. Watch over Gabrielle. If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible," said Xena as she handed him a few dinars. "I will be back as soon as I can... and I meant what I said, look out for Gabrielle. She has a way of getting herself into trouble sometimes."

The innkeeper nodded. He didn't really want to watch out for the little bard, but what choice did he have? He couldn't cross the Warrior Princess and it was evident that Xena valued her little sidekick above anything else. He silently wondered why Xena was leaving on business but not taking Gabrielle along. The two always fought side by side. What danger was the former warlord planning to walk into?

Gabrielle spent the rest of the day in their room at the inn, seething. She worked on her scrolls, writing away as their recent travels had made her work impossible. The words came to her easily, flowing like rivers of memory. She loved writing about Xena... all their adventures, now she had so much to write about. She and Xena were now one. Gabrielle set her quill aside, pondering. Why had Xena left her? She had left without as much as an embrace or a kiss. Of course, Gabrielle hadn't been cooperative, making a proper goodbye almost impossible.

"Stay safe, Xena... come back to me," Gabrielle whispered, looking into the flames of the fire. She hoped Xena wouldn't be gone too long; she missed her already.

Xena was staring into the fire of her campsite. She missed Gabrielle's incessant chatter. She missed holding and cuddling her. The next moon was going to be especially hard, travelling alone when she was used to the company of a certain little bard. Xena sharpened her sword, her movements swift and deliberate. She had to take care of Caesar... she had to keep Gabrielle safe. "Damn you, Alti," she growled, as visions of Gabrielle dying seemed to rise upon the flames of the fire. Was it a gift or a curse? To see one's own death, yet feel powerless to stop it. Maybe Xena wouldn't stop it in time, then she would lose her own life, as well as Gabrielle forever. She couldn't allow this... Gabrielle would be safe, no matter what the cost.

Long days passed, long days without Xena. Gabrielle was bored out of her mind. She got closer to Argo, going to the stables often and bringing her apples, watching the mare recover from the days of travelling and often brushing her beautiful mane. "Xena should not have left us, Argo," crooned Gabrielle as she stroked the mare. "We all belong together."

At nights, Gabrielle would stand up in the inn, telling her exciting tales of the warrior princess. It was what she did best... being a bard. The crowd loved all her stories, begging for more, and throwing her a dinar here and there for her efforts. Gabrielle had filled her leather purse well. When Xena returned, they could buy provisions aplenty and even have enough left over for the road.

After she made her loot, Gabrielle would retire upstairs to their room, crawling into the big bed all alone. She missed Xena so much, her heart ached. "Come back, Xena. I need you..." she would whisper in the darkness. More than a moon had passed, and Gabrielle was feeling worried. Where was Xena? Was she alright? Caesar had made it known that he would stop at nothing to end their lives. What if Xena had been caught by Caesar's guards? Was her beloved now dead? Gabrielle trembled at the thought. What would she do without Xena?

Gabrielle had taken Argo for a walk in the pasture nearby the inn. It was a beautiful day, clear and sunny. She stopped at a small stream, allowing Argo to drink. She heard a noise, a horse's approach, so she turned. To her surprise and delight, it was Xena, upon the borrowed horse, a black steed named Midnight. "Xena!" Gabrielle gasped, as Xena had jumped from the horse, gathering the bard into her arms. Gabrielle clasped Xena close, as though to never let her go. "I missed you! I love you so much!"

"So you forgive me for leaving you behind?" asked Xena, quirking an eyebrow and smiling down into Gabrielle's face.

"Yes, but you better not do that again. It was unbearable being apart from you... and Argo didn't like it much either." The golden mare snickered, as if agreeing with Gabrielle's statement. Xena chuckled, holding Gabrielle even tighter. "Well, what happened with Caesar?" asked Gabrielle, pulling back to look at Xena while her curiosity peaked.

"I wish I could say that asshole is dead, but I was not successful. I failed," said the warrior princess, looking momentarily defeated. "Caesar retreated. I do not know what became of him. Many of his guards are dead. He knows I mean business, yet I was unable to breach his stronghold. It's not over yet, Gabrielle. He wants our blood."

"We should have fought together. Perhaps then-."

"No. It was one battle I had to fight alone," said Xena, her body going tense and her embrace suddenly almost painful.

"You're hiding something from me. I don't like it, Xena. We are supposed to have no secrets from one another," Gabrielle said bitterly, pain in her green eyes.

"I'm protecting you, Gabrielle. That is all," Xena insisted, relaxing once again and beginning to caress her lover's long blond hair. Her eyes sparkled a dazzling blue as she looked down upon the sweet face of the one she loved. "How much did you miss me?"

"Very ... VERY much. It was hard sleeping at night ... without you."

"I missed holding you, too. You've grown on me, little one. I even missed your constant talking," said the warrior princess with a small laugh.

"Stop that! I do not talk all the time! I don't," said Gabrielle, giving Xena a playful slap. Xena scooped the little bard up into her arms, carrying her easily as she found some secluded trees nearby for some privacy. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Gabrielle gasped, tossed over Xena's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hush now... stop talking," growled Xena, finding the perfect place, under a large green leafy tree. She sat Gabrielle down on a carpet of fresh, tender grass and then sat down beside her. "I dreamed of making love to you every night," she said, pulling Gabrielle to her. Their lips crashed together, the kisses hot and intense.

"I had some erotic dreams too," Gabrielle admitted after she managed to tear her lips away to breathe. "Will you make my dreams come true?"


	7. Gabrielle's Elusive Dreams

Author's Note: This is the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. You will find this story extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another and making wild, passionate love is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

"I live for that," said Xena, easing Gabrielle down on her back. She then lay atop her, running her large hands up and down the lithe body of her love. Gabrielle's heartbeat sped up, seeing the look of wild passion in Xena's eyes. Gabrielle slid her fingers into Xena's hair, pulling her down for a long kiss smoldering with desire. Their tongues met, teased and conquered. In moments they were both naked, and Gabrielle wasn't even sure how it had occurred, she had been so entranced with the feverish kisses.

"By the Gods you are beautiful," said Xena seeing Gabrielle's full naked glory in the light of the sun. Gabrielle looked a little shy to be totally nude outside and in the sunlight, but Xena was loving every single second of this. Gabrielle drank in the sight of Xena as well. Her small hands molded Xena's breasts, arousing the tips, making Xena moan.

"I love you," she said, kissing Xena's neck.

"No talking. It's time for love," said Xena, a knee slipping between Gabrielle's legs to part them. A kiss stopped anymore words. Xena began reclaiming Gabrielle's body, her touches very seductive. Gabrielle's body responded to the searing caresses, her nipples growing hard and aching and her most secret places becoming moist, pliant, and begging to be touched. "I can't wait to take you," Xena said, kissing down Gabrielle's beautiful body. She kissed the golden curls between Gabrielle's legs, then propped herself up, viewing the site of Gabrielle's parted legs and the treasures between them.

"Then do not wait," came a small soft reply. Gabrielle breathed raggedly, for she too couldn't wait another moment.

"I love doing this to you, Gabrielle," Xena said, taking three fingertips and pressing them to the bard's slick seam. The slit parted under the pressure of the warrior's fingers and soon all three of the digits had slid firmly inside. "I love your juices sliding over my fingers... love feeling you tighten up when I make you cum."

"Xena!" Gabrielle gasped, her body tightening up like a bow string as her lover penetrated her deeply in her most private place. Xena's fingers were so big; Gabrielle was stretched so much, and it felt sooo good.

"What do you want, Gabrielle? Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast? Tell me?" Xena said passionately, slowly working her fingers in even deeper. Gabrielle felt so filled, she could scarcely breathe.

"I want... I want... to be fucked. Hard and fast," said Gabrielle, the words foreign on her lips, yet they were so incredibly naughty. It's exactly what she wanted.

"Yes!" Xena said triumphantly. Her thrusts were hard as her fingers slid in and out of Gabrielle's body, taking her deep, hard and fast. "That's it... you feel so good, Baby. So wet, so tight and hot. Cum for me... CUM," commanded the warrior princess, watching Gabrielle thrash beneath her, moaning and wanting fulfillment.

As if her body were obeying her lover's command, Gabrielle began to cum, her hot juices pouring onto Xena's fingers. Xena shoved those fingers deep and rough into Gabrielle, prolonging the pleasure that made Gabrielle scream her name in ecstasy. The screams echoed off the nearby trees and carried thru the pasture. But Xena didn't really care who heard them.

After it was over, Gabrielle cried. She cried like a babe who was lost, abandoned, and alone. Xena pulled her into her arms, soothing her. "It's okay, Love. I'm sorry I had to go and leave you," she said, kissing away the torrent of hot tears. "I love you... and I would never leave you, not for long anyway. I need you by my side."

Gabrielle gave a little hiccuping sob, hugging Xena tight. "I want to give you pleasure too," she said in a tiny whisper, still feeling a bit shy, but yet more than that she was infused with desire.

"I want you inside me too," Xena said, lying back on the grass and pulling Gabrielle over atop her. "Make love to me, little one. I have dreamed of nothing else." Gabrielle kissed her way down the Warrior Princess's muscular body, pausing to nibble her neck and suckle at her lovely breasts. She then spread her kisses lower, sipping at Xena's skin. Xena purred; nothing felt as good as Gabrielle's kisses.

"That's it, my little bard, don't stop there," Xena encouraged as Gabrielle licked tiny erotic circles around Xena's navel. Gabrielle slid down even more, kissing the fragrant flesh of Xena's most private part. She was wet, musky, and the taste was highly intoxicating. Gabrielle's tongue began teasing a very hard clit, making Xena clench her fingers thru Gabrielle's hair, pulling at the long blond strands.

"Don't tease me... take me... NOW!" came the harsh whisper from the warrior. Four of Gabrielle's fingers slid into Xena, taking her deeply, making Xena arch up, opening her long legs even wider. She sucked in her breath in a hiss, feeling Gabrielle's tongue on her clit, licking and teasing.

"Fuck... Holy Gods, I'm cumming!" Gabrielle had only a chance for a few sensuous thrusts before Xena had come forcefully, spilling herself all over the younger woman's face. Gabrielle was a little taken aback at first, then she began licking Xena, drinking all the precious drops of her lover's desire.

"You're quite good at that," Xena said, her strong arms pulling Gabrielle up so she could lie beside her. Her tender kisses covered the young bard's face, tasting her own desire there. She then reached for Gabrielle's love-soaked fingers, licking them clean. Gabrielle watched in a daze. She couldn't believe what had just happened between them. It had been so intense and erotic.

"Xena, what was it like with your other lovers? Was it ever as good as this?" the blond suddenly asked. "And have you ever loved anyone before... like you love me?" Xena stared at Gabrielle, surprised with all the questions. She then sighed as a half-smile overcome her face.

"No, nothing has ever been like it is with you. With you, I feel as though I have came home... as though you are the other half of my soul. I can't live without you, Gabrielle. Truly, I can't," she said, looking deep into emerald eyes. "Yes, I have had many other lovers, as you know. Men and women. Too many to count. When I was warlord, I desired many... and I always got what I wanted. Even when I regretted it the next morning... it didn't stop me from my conquests. As for me being in love before, yes, I have loved before. My first love was Borias, although I never told him so. He died thinking I did not love him. That he was only a conquest to me. My heart was bonded to his, despite the fact I wanted to love no one. I was obsessed with power then... We were a team, love wasn't supposed to be in the equation. Yet it was. It was no secret of the fact that he loved me. He left his wife and child to be with me, to fight at my side. He went thru Hell for me, but yet I scorned him. I treated him in a way which appalls me now. I broke his heart, and I will forever regret that. I did love Borias; he was a good man. A good man, but I broke him. It is my fault he lies dead, and I shall never forgive myself for that. At times I hate myself for the pain I caused him." "And then there was Mao Lo, the first woman I ever loved. She taught me so much, Gabrielle. Not just about lovemaking, but about myself... and about what I desired in a lover. She healed many of the places that were broken after the loss of Borias. She protected my life and she healed my soul. I will forever be grateful to her, for her protection and for teaching me the ways women can love one another. I never knew till her. After that, I was addicted. I love having a woman in my arms. Over the years, I have had many lovers, men and women alike, although Mao Lo and I had gone our separate ways. I did love her, but not in the way I loved Borias, and certainly not in the way I love you. You are everything to me, Gabrielle, my heart, my soul, my family. I want us to be One together. When the time is right, will you join with me, will you be my lifemate? I have asked no other to be by my side as I am asking you. I do not ask this lightly. I want you to be mine."

"How will we know?" Gabrielle asked softly. "How will we know when the time is right?"

"Our hearts will tell us," Xena whispered back, still aware that Gabrielle hadn't said "yes" yet. She was holding her breath, hoping the bard would agree to her proposal.

"It's all I have ever wanted ... to be yours. I accept," said Gabrielle, tears shining in her eyes as she looked at Xena. "When the time comes, I will become your lifemate and forever I will be at your side."

Xena expelled her breath and smiled, a look of bliss overtaking her face. "By the Gods, I love you," she said, crushing the bard close. "Let's get dressed now; it's time to tell this shithole of a village goodbye."

Gabrielle reached for her clothes and began quickly putting them on. "Where are we going?"

"Who knows. Maybe we will stumble upon Callisto. I just gotta get away... I hate staying in one place for too long. Did you get some provisions while I was gone?"

Gabrielle grinned, very proud of herself and all her purchases. "I got enough to last for weeks. And I made a heavy purse as well. My talents, ya know."

"Yes, well, I am quite aware of your 'talents," said the warrior as she skimmed into her leathers, followed by the protective armor.

"Not THOSE talents," said Gabrielle, playfully slapping Xena's arm. "I'm still a bard you know... I might look like a warrior, but deep down in my heart, I am bard. And I have been working on my scrolls too, just wait till I read to you what I have written."

"We haven't had that many adventures lately, except for all the sex. Did you write about the steamy sex?"

"Xena!" Gabrielle gasped, as Xena lead them out of the shelter of the shade trees and over to the horses. "The way you talk is downright naughty!" Xena giggled wickedly as she heaved Gabrielle up onto Argo.

"You weren't complaining earlier," she reminded with a wink. A blush covered Gabrielle's face. Xena seemed to love making her blush, as though it excited her.

"Behave yourself," said the little bard as they began riding away towards the inn.

"Then you would have nothing to write about, would you, little one?" quipped the raven-haired warrior as she tossed her words into the wind.

Back in the inn, they grabbed a bite to eat and quickly packed up. "I really won't miss this place at all," Gabrielle said as she filled their saddlebags to bulging with their provisions. "It wasn't much fun here without you... although I did enjoy the hours of writing."

Xena managed to fit Gabrielle's many scrolls into a saddlebag, grumbling a little cause they barely fit. "Yeah, I can see that," she said, throwing the saddlebags over her shoulder as they were ready to go.

"Xena, what will life be like for us... after we are joined?" Gabrielle asked as they went to the stable to prepare Argo for the journey.

"I don't know," Xena replied. "I suppose it will be pretty much the same. You know, travelling, fighting for the greater good, lots of hot lovemaking, everything we are doing now..."

"Yeah, I suppose it will be," said Gabrielle, a look of unmistakable longing crossing her expression. Xena didn't miss it, and she wondered what the little bard was thinking.

"Gabrielle, is there something you wanted to tell me? You are happy with me, aren't you?" Xena questioned as they lead Argo from the stables.

"I love you, Xena. Of course, I am happy. I want nothing more than to be with you."

"Then why-?" Xena asked, referring to that look that had crossed Gabrielle's face only a moment ago.

"It's nothing," said Gabrielle, shaking her head. Xena knew Gabrielle was keeping something from her, just as she was keeping the visions of their death from Gabrielle.

"Tell me, Gabrielle. I need to know," Xena said, stopping Gabrielle in her tracks as they were walking down the path leading away from the village. Gabrielle knew Xena wouldn't rest until she knew the truth. Reluctantly, Gabrielle began to speak.

"Well, I have always dreamed of having a child. Haven't you ever thought about being a mother Xena, of cradling a little one in your arms?" Xena's heart ached when she heard those words, thinking of Solan, the baby boy she had been forced to give up. She had thought of him everyday, longing to hold him again, to nurse him at her breast, and to watch him grow up. How old would he be now? Seven... or was it nine? The years had passed so quickly, she wasn't even sure how old her own son might now be. But she knew where he was. And she knew he was safe, protected now that the former warlord that was his mother was far, far away. With Xena there the boy had been little more than a target for all her enemies.

"Yes, I have thought about it," Xena said begrudgingly. "But it's not possible, Gabrielle. I lead a very dangerous life. This is no life for a child. We couldn't possibly care for a child and keep him safe, not with the life we lead."

Gabrielle sighed sadly; she knew Xena was right. "But what about when we are older... when we decide to settle down? We aren't going to be fighting all our lives, are we? In several years or so, we will have a permanent home, won't we?" asked Gabrielle hopefully.

"I suppose we will. I've never really thought of it. There is always Anphipolis, the home of my youth. My mother and brother would like it very much if I settled down there."

"Then could we have a baby? I would like very much to be a mother."

"Gabrielle, how do you propose we have a baby? I can't exactly make you pregnant. I have many skills as you know... but that definitely isn't one of them," Xena reminded, not looking too keen at all on this baby-making idea.

"We could always adopt one. I have heard about that. The Amazon women adopt their babies. Or sometimes they join with a man just for the purpose of creating a child. It is against Amazon law to lie with a man, except for procreation."

"Yes, I am very aware of Amazon law," said Xena as they began walking down the trail once again while continuing their engrossing conversation. "Are you suggesting you would like to lie with a man, Gabrielle... for the purpose of becoming pregnant?"

Gabrielle's forehead crinkled up as she gave some thought to that. "Well, I'm not sure if I could do that or not. I have never been with a man before... and the one time I almost was, it wasn't that great. I suppose I could do it once, just so we could have a baby. But it kind of gives me the creeps you know, thinking of anyone touching me... anyone but you."

"It kind of gives me the creeps, too," Xena said menacingly. "I don't know how I could keep from killing him afterwards."

Xena didn't say anything for awhile, as she muddled all this over. Clearly Gabrielle really wanted to experience motherhood, and she was willing to go thru much to achieve it. She couldn't deny the one she loved her dreams. "Well, here's a thought," Xena suddenly spoke. "I could always ask my brother Torris. He could impregnate you, then the baby would be a part of me as well."

"Yes, I suppose you could do that," said Gabrielle, feeling uneasy. She had never met Torris... and didn't think when she did finally meet Xena's older brother, she would be eager to sleep with him.

"I would even wanna kill my own brother," Xena said in afterthought, thinking this conversation was totally absurd and going nowhere. Having a child together just wasn't possible, was it?

"I'd love an adopted child, but above all, I just want the baby to be a part of both us. I know it's not possible, but I will pray to the Gods for my wish. I want a baby, Xena. Someday, I would like to have our child."

"Dream on, Gabrielle," Xena wanted to say, but she couldn't hurt Gabrielle with those words, so she only nodded. Even the Gods couldn't make Gabrielle's dreams come true, of that Xena was certain. It just wasn't in the cards for the two of them to be parents. She had learned that long ago when she had birthed a beautiful light-haired, blue-eyed baby boy. She had held him in her arms only a few days, then was forced to give him up. It was another of her deep regrets. One that tore at her soul.


	8. The Amazon Queen

Author's Note: Welcome to the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. You will find this section extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another and having kinky sex is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Dear readers, thank you for all your comments and encouragement! I appreciate it greatly.

*X~X*

After about three months of travels following Xena's latest fiasco with Caesar, she and Gabrielle arrived at an inn where Meg was working as a "serving girl." Meg could have been a twin to Xena with the same jet-black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The only difference was in their voices and their very distinct mannerisms. "Hello, Meg," Gabrielle said to her with a cheerful smile. "How are you doing? Long time no see."

"Hi there, Gabby," said Meg with a big grin. "What are you and the Warrior Princess doing here... at the inn... where I work?" Meg asked a bit suspiciously.

"Nothing in particular. We're just passing thru," said Gabrielle. "We didn't know you were... ummmmmmmm ... working here..."

"Well, the pay is good... and most of the guys aren't that bad... if ya know what I mean," said Meg with a wicked little giggle and a toss of her long black tresses.

Gabrielle smirked, her green eyes twinkling. "Yeah, well, I can guess whatcha mean."

"Hey, what's going on? Joxer said that you got married-," Meg began, but her sentence was interrupted by Xena as she came over to the long wooden table where Gabrielle and Meg were engrossed in conversation.

"Gabrielle, I got us some food and a room," Xena said with a dazzling smile to her little blond bard. She then looked over at Meg, giving her a half-grin as well.

"Meg, good to see you," said Xena, setting down a tall mug of ale for herself and a glass of chilled fruit juice for her love as she seated herself at the head of the table between both Meg and Gabrielle.

"Xena," Meg spoke with a nod. "I was just about to ask Gabrielle-," Meg said before once again being interrupted.

Xena waved away the questions. "No, no... we are hot and tired from our travels. We've both been thru hell," said Xena quickly, knowing how upsetting Meg's inquiries would be for her little bard. Gabrielle had been rather uptight lately. Xena wanted to protect her as much as she possibly could.

"But Xena, Joxer-," Meg tried to speak.

"How is Joxer, the Mighty? Haven't seen him in ... well, months," said the Warrior Princess, wincing a bit, cause both she and Gabrielle knew quite well that they hadn't seen Joxer since the night of Gabrielle and Perdicus's wedding. It had been Joxer who had stood up with Perdicus and Xena who had stood up with Gabrielle at the wedding, considering that Joxer and Xena were both Gabrielle's best friends.

As if on cue, the door of the inn was thrown open and in strutted Joxer, looking ridiculous as ever in his make-shift armor which made strange clinking noises as he walked. "Meg! Hello, Beautiful!" he said in a gallant voice, sweeping Meg into his arms and kissing her thoroughly and enthusiastically.

Meg was visibly out of breath when she managed to tear her lips from Joxer's. "Joxer, I'm working!" she gasped, looking a bit annoyed, yet also overwhelmed by the passion in the wanna-be warrior's heated kiss. "And can't you see your friends are here?"

That's when Joxer noticed Xena and Gabrielle who were both staring at him and Meg in great amusement. "Ohhh well, I didn't see you guys... ummm well, what a surprise!" Joxer exclaimed, looking all perplexed because he had hit on Meg right in front of them. He pulled his hands away from Meg's ample bosoms he had been so lustfully fondling during their passionate kiss.

"Yeah, what a surprise alright," Xena chuckled, unable to wipe the huge grin off her face.

"Looks like you have been a busy man, Joxer," Gabrielle laughed, seeing Meg hanging onto Joxer like he was her own personal love-toy.

"You run along, honey," Joxer said, prying Meg's fingers from his body and giving her a small push toward the counter where the customers of the inn were being served drinks.

"Fine, but you behave yourself, big boy" Meg said as she looked at him and licked her lips. "You're MY man and no one else can have you."

Joxer gave a nervous little laugh but deposited a small kiss on the tip of Meg's nose as though to appease her. "Okay, pookie. Don't worry," he said, once again giving her nudge away from the table where both Xena and Gabrielle were seated.

Meg walked away to chat with a few of the other "working girls" as Joxer took a seat next to Xena and Gabrielle upon the same chair that Meg had previously occupied. "Can't believe you two are here," said Joxer with a silly grin on his face. "How are you, Gabrielle? What brings you two here? And where's Perdy-?"

Xena snapped her fingers before Joxer's face, immediately silencing his questions. "Joxer, we need to have a talk," she said with a little hiss. She reached across the table as she stood, laying a hand softly on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Excuse us, Gabrielle. I need a few moments with Joxer..." Xena said, giving Gabrielle's shoulder a soft squeeze. She then grabbed Joxer by his make-shift tin breastplate and lead him unceremoniously outside. Out by the horse troughs, Xena began to speak.

"Joxer, Gabrielle has been thru a lot," Xena began with a heavy sigh. "That bitch-whore Callisto killed Perdicus on the morning after their wedding night. Gabrielle's husband is dead."

"Dead?" Joxer repeated. "Callisto killed him? On the day after the wedding? That bitch!"

"Yes, Gabrielle has been in a deep state of grief. She wants revenge... and I promised her we will not rest until Callisto pays for her wicked deed..."

"Gabrielle's husband is dead? This means... this means... Gabrielle is a free woman again. I have a chance with her after all... Yes... YESSSSSSSS!" Joxer said as the little wheels in his brain began twisting and turning haphazardly.

"Not so fast! Joxer, I don't think she'll be interested in you."

"Well, yeah... not right away. She's in a state of mourning. But once she feels like herself again, she won't be able to resist me."

"Joxer, I don't think she's interested," Xena tried to tell him, giving him an infamous Xena-stare.

"She was just playing hard to get before. Once she realizes what a strong, handsome, virile man I am, it's just a matter of time before I help her heal her broken heart..."

"Joxer, Gabrielle is NOT fair game!" Xena bellowed, wanting to shout at the rooftops that Gabrielle was hers... and hers alone... but Gabrielle and she had an agreement to be discreet about their romance... at least until their families knew.

"Okay, okay. Don't be so protective," Joxer grumbled. "I won't try anything... I will give her time to deal with the loss of Perdicus."

"What about Meg?" Xena reminded, struggling with all her might not to lose it as Joxer insisted Gabrielle would eventually be his lover.

"Ohhh well, she's a great gal..." Joxer spoke. "But as you know, it's Gabby that has always had my heart."

Xena mumbled something under her breath that Joxer couldn't quite make out. "What was that, Xena?" he asked.

"Nothing," Xena shrugged. "Just be careful around Gabrielle. Don't talk about Perdicus much. I don't want her upset."

"Sure thing, Xena," promised Joxer as they reentered the inn.

Immediately, Joxer went up to Gabrielle and gave her a great big hug. "I'm so sorry, Gabby," he said, holding her tightly.

Gabrielle returned the hug, grateful for the kind words and Joxer's warm affection. "Thanks, Joxer," she said, giving him a small smile. "It really is good to see you again."

Xena reached for her mug of ale, taking a very long sip as she eyed Joxer wearily. It was gonna be a very long day as she had to watch Joxer staring all googly-eyed-eyed at "her" woman. She listened at the banter between her bard and the wanna-be warrior, Joxer. Ever now and then, Gabrielle would giggle at Joxer's silly attempts at conversation and Xena couldn't help but smile, glad to see Gabrielle so happy again after such tragic times.

After hours of conversation, food, and drink, Gabrielle announced to Xena she was tired and ready for bed. Xena took one last drink of ale, reached for Gabrielle's hand and lead her upstairs. Joxer watched them walk away together longingly. What he wouldn't do to be going off to bed with the lovely Gabrielle. Just then Meg came up, and plopped herself down on his lap. "Want some lovin', big boy?" she asked him, ruffling his dark-brown hair.

Joxer kissed her hungrily, putting all of his passion into the kiss as he kept thinking of Gabrielle. After the steamy kiss, he said, "Why don't we go upstairs?"

~X*X~

Gabrielle slipped out of her clothes and settled into bed in just her shift. She was soon joined in the bed by a very naked Warrior Princess. "You told Joxer all about Perdicus?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, I did."

"And Callisto?"

"I told him everything," Xena said as she settled Gabrielle into her arms, long blond hair pooling over her arm in the process. "Except for us... I don't think he would have cared if I HAD told him."

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked quickly as she looked into Xena's eyes questioningly.

"He still wants you, Gabrielle. And now that Perdicus is out of the picture, he seems to think he's going to have a chance with you," Xena explained. "And even if I told him that you and I are... how shall I put this?... sharing a bedroll... I don't think that would have stopped him from trying to pursue you. The man is totally obsessed with you."

Gabrielle gave a nervous little laugh. "Xena, that's silly! I have never had an interest in him. He's a great friend. But never have I..."

"I know, I know. And I reminded him that he has Meg... and he still said he wants you... He's not gonna give up, Gabrielle. I might have to take action..."

"What are you gonna do? Beat him up?" Gabrielle laughed. "Kick him where it hurts?"

"No, I think I will just pull you into my arms and kiss you hard right in front of him... then he will know that you are mine... and you are off-limits," said Xena, her eyes flashing danger.

Gabrielle looked at Xena in disbelief. "No, Xena. You can't do that. We had an agreement!" the bard gasped.

"I know, I know. For you, I won't. But believe me, Gabrielle, he's walking a fine line with me. A VERY fine line," Xena sighed in annoyance. "I can't wait to get out of this place. And away from him."

A beautiful smile came to Gabrielle's face. "Then I get to see Ephiny... and all my Amazon sisters."

"Yes, I promised you some time with the Amazons," Xena said, lightly kissing the top of Gabrielle's head.

"Hopefully I will sleep better when we are there... in the Amazon village. No more nightmares," said Gabrielle as lately she had suffered from horrible nightmares which had repeated night after night. Most likely they were of Perdicus's brutal death, but she hadn't been able to remember them. She always awoke, crying and afraid. She would cling to Xena, and Xena would hold her, comforting and soothing Gabrielle with her touch.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to it," Xena said, a half-grin on her face.

"I know that grin. I KNOW what you are thinking about," Gabrielle giggled. Lately she had been too exhausted to make love. And Xena WAS hoping that some relaxing time with the Amazons might put Gabrielle's troubled mind at ease, making the passion between them hot and intense once again. She missed making sweet love to her little bard.

Xena once again kissed the top of Gabrielle's head, cuddling her close. "Get some sleep now, little one," she said with a heavy yawn. Joxer and Gabrielle's constant chattering had exhausted her. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep, holding the one she loved. Gabrielle lay there, staring off into the darkness. She couldn't sleep. The nightmares were haunting her. If only she could remember... but she always awakened, so afraid, but with no memory of what had frightened her. Finally, she too fell a dreamless sleep safe in the arms of her warrior.

~X*X~

At the Amazon village, everyone was ecstatic to see Gabrielle, and her stunning Champion, the beautiful Xena. Ephiny ran up and gave Gabrielle a huge hug. "We missed you, my Queen," Ephiny said, giving Gabrielle a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Ephiny, I'm not the Queen yet," Gabrielle reminded with a laugh, hugging Ephiny affectionately. Terrais had given Gabrielle her rite of caste and someday Gabrielle was destined to become the Queen of the Amazon nation. Terrais had given her such a priceless gift because Gabrielle had tried so bravely save her life. Now, Cyane was the Queen, because Gabrielle had presently relinquished her right to the throne. Her place was with Xena, having countless adventures together and fighting for the greater good. Someday Gabrielle hoped to be the Queen of the Amazon nation, but that time wasn't now.

"We heard you got married," Ephiny said.

"It's true. I did," Gabrielle spoke. "But it was all a big mistake. My place is with Xena."

Gabrielle looked at Xena, pride in her eyes. She then turned her attention back to Ephiny. "My husband was killed. But I knew the night of the wedding, I had made a mistake," Gabrielle spoke. Her heart was aching because of what had happened to Perdicus, but she did not regret that she was with Xena now. It's exactly where she belonged. Ephiny nodded as Gabrielle spoke, but she did not comment.

"What brings you and your champion here?" Ephiny asked.

"I missed all my sisters," Gabrielle said, embracing Ephiny and all the others she had so greatly missed. "Xena promised to bring me here for a visit. I need some peace... and some much-needed healing."

"And you shall get it, Gabrielle," Ephiny promised. "We will have a celebration and a great feast. We will dance the Dance of Friendship. You are our future queen and very well-loved. While you are here, you are royalty. Everyone, hail... Queen Gabrielle."

Gabrielle's sisters fell to their feet, hailing her. Gabrielle blushed, although she was loving the royal treatment very much. Xena had to struggle not to roll her eyes. She could tell that Gabrielle was eating all this up. Gabrielle very much liked it when she was pampered or when someone made a fuss over her.

"Queen Gabrielle," the women said in unison, looking up at the beautiful blond young woman who had thrown herself upon Terrais at the same moment a deadly arrow had penetrated the once-future Queen, taking her life. Gabrielle was greatly loved here. She was royalty.

"You all must stand," Gabrielle insisted, helping Ephiny to her feet. She smiled at her honey-haired friend with the unruly curls. She was beautiful with dazzling hazel eyes and carmel-colored skin.

"You and Xena may have the hut of the Queen. Cyane is away at the moment. She will be back in a moon. Her guards have joined her on a journey. Top secret business involving the centaurs. While you are here, you will rule in her place."

"Wow, I never expected this," Gabrielle said, as she was lifted onto a litter and carried toward the royal chamber of the Queen.

Xena followed along behind, trying not to burst into laughter at the huge fuss everyone was making over Gabrielle. Carefully, Gabrielle was placed onto the Queen's throne and Xena came to stand at her side. A group of women stood there, just staring at Gabrielle, as though waiting for something.

"We await your orders, My Queen," Ephiny spoke up.

"Uhhhh... you may leave now. Xena and I are fine," Gabrielle said a little nervously. She wasn't used to this queen-business and having people waiting on her hand and foot.

"Yes, my Queen. Good night," said Ephiny. The others turned and walked away after bowing to the Queen, but Ephiny rushed forward, giving Gabrielle another soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here, Gabrielle. Night, Xena," she said, giving Xena a quick smile.

"Ephiny," Xena acknowledged, watching as Ephiny left the hut. Only one girl remained. She was very young and barely dressed. Very slowly she approached the Queen's throne, kneeling at Gabrielle's feet.

"Queen Gabrielle, do you require my services tonight?" she asked softly, looking a bit afraid as she eyed Xena. She had never seen a more beautiful or tall woman in all her life.

"Service? What kind of service do you provide the Queen?" Gabrielle asked.

The young woman bit her lower lip, looking up at Queen Gabrielle and her beautiful champion Xena with her smoky amber eyes. Her voice trembled a little as she spoke softly. "I am the queen's servant girl. I sleep in her bed... and I please her. I do anything she asks of me. Anything."

Gabrielle's head snapped up and she looked at Xena, her cheeks visibly turning a soft shade of red. "Ohhh myyyy," was all she could gasp as her beautiful mouth remained an "o."

She knew the Amazon women were very passionate, and men were not allowed in the village. The women were only to be with a man for the purpose of having a child and nothing more. Gabrielle knew instinctively that the women here in the village had relationships with one another, in fact, she knew of several here who were joined, but she had never personally heard any of the women discussing the personal or intimate details of their love lives. Hearing this was a bit much, even for Gabrielle who was very much involved with Xena.

"No... no... well, no. I mean, ummmmmmmm... well, I am very flattered... but I won't be needing that service," Gabrielle spoke in a flustered voice, her eyes taking in the beauty of the servant girl before her. "Thank you... but you won't be needed here tonight."

The young girl tried to argue, but Xena ushered her out. She nearly tossed the servant girl from the hut. "Run along now. I will be taking care of the Queens NEEDS," she said as she turned on her heel and returned to the hut. She then walked over to the throne, looking down at Gabrielle, a wild look about her as her dark hair flowed all around her face.

"You just got propositioned by an Amazon servant girl. First Joxer... now her!" gasped Xena, her blue eyes narrowing as she gazed at Gabrielle.

"Xena, forget Joxer, sheeshhhhhhhhh... That is sooooo not happening! And that girl, by the Gods, she's nearly a child!"

"She's not much younger than you," said Xena, as she began to pace. She felt like a caged animal. They usually slept outside, under the stars, with the cool night air embracing them. She felt like a beast in a trap, and her flaring jealously wasn't helping matters in the slightest.

"Xena, I DO NOT want her. I only want you," Gabrielle reminded, standing up and going to Xena. "I am committed to you, don't you believe that?"

Xena sighed deeply, then drew Gabrielle into her arms, caressing the bard's long blond tresses with loving hands. "Yes, Gabrielle. I'm sorry I'm so uptight. I just never expected that even here you would break hearts. You're just so beautiful. I suppose I better get used to you catching so many eyes."

"Just so you remember that your eyes are the only ones I want to catch," Gabrielle said as she wrapped her arms around her warrior.

Xena lifted Gabrielle into her arms and carried her over to the raised dais which was the Queen's bed. She lay Gabrielle down among the thick furs, staring down at her love. "You have me, hook, line and sinker," she said softly, a tender caress capturing Gabrielle's cheek.

"I love you, Xena. Only you."

~X*X~

"Queen Gabrielle, we have to have a talk about a few things," Ephiny said, pulling Gabrielle into her hut so they could chat.

"Okay, Xena is hunting with the others. I suppose we could talk for a little bit," said Gabrielle, as she had a seat before the fire by Ephiny who was one of her closest and dearest friends.

"Gabrielle, I know about you and Xena."

"What do you know?" Gabrielle said, fidgeting with the fringe on her queenly robes which were made with the finest furs of rare mink. She tried to appear innocent and nonchalant, but Ephiny was looking right thru her facade.

"She loves you, and you love her."

"Of course we love each other, we are best friends."

"No... she LOVES you. The kind of love where you throw someone down on your robes and make wild passionate love to them, hour after hour..." Ephiny spoke, seeing a blush coming to the Queen's fair face. Gabrielle looked so beautiful when she blushed.

"Ephiny!" Gabrielle gasped, her green eyes wide at Ephiny's descriptive words.

"Have you made love to her yet?"

"I can't believe you are asking me this!" Gabrielle cried out, just about to jump up and run out of Ephiny's hut as Ephiny spoke so casually about making love as though they were discussing a hunt or a recipe for nutbread.

"Gabrielle, you know I like women, don't you?"

"Yes, you love all our sisters..."

"No, Gabrielle," Ephiny said with a sigh. "I LOVE women. You know, sometimes I make love to them..."

Gabrielle slowly nodded. Ephiny made no secret that she at times took a woman to her bed. And Ephiny had also told Gabrielle that although she enjoyed making love to women, overall she would prefer to be with a man. Ephiny's main attraction was to men, although with her upbringing here in the Amazon village, she had never had the opportunity to be with a man. Most of the time, Ephiny slept in her hut alone, but sometimes when loneliness struck, she would bring a beautiful woman to her robes for a passionate encounter.

"Don't be shy, Gabrielle. We are friends, sisters. You can ask me anything. I can see you love Xena very much. I know that before your wedding, you were innocent. You had never had a lover before. I can help you..."

"I never made love to my husband. He died before we could..." Gabrielle said with a heavy swallow. "I've never been with a man before."

"Me either. But I want to..." Ephiny said dreamily. "Someday, I will. I'll find a guy... and we will make wild passionate love. Maybe we will make a baby..." Ephiny then remembered the conversation they had been having and returned to the topic.

"What about Xena? I see the way she looks at you. As though she wants to tie you up and ravish you. Have you and her...?"

Gabrielle blushed again. "Yes," she said very softly. "I love her so much, Ephiny. I only want to please her. But sometimes... I don't think... you see, I don't have much experience."

Ephiny smiled knowingly. "It's okay, Gabrielle. I can help. I can be your teacher. Would you like a lesson?"

"Lesson? Do you mean...?" Gabrielle's eyes went wide. She scooted back a little, misunderstanding Ephiny's offer.

"No, no. I don't mean a physical lesson," she said with a sultry laugh. "Gabrielle, I am not asking you to sleep with me... what I meant is I can tell you about making love, ways to please Xena...during lovemaking."

"Ohhh... okay..." said Gabrielle with relief, thankful she wouldn't have to fend off Ephiny's attentions. "What is lesson one?"

Ephiny smirked. "The Warrior Princess won't know what hit her." Smiling at the lovely Queen, Ephiny began the lesson.

~X*X~

Xena felt exhilarated after the hunt. She had loved the thrill of the kill. It was in her blood. This feeling was one she had every time after a good hunt or an intense battle, as though the aftershocks were yet surging along her over-stimulated nerve endings. Her blood was on fire, and she needed something to extinguish the scorching flames... and that something was Gabrielle. Always before, during her former warlord days, she had taken one of her various lovers when fresh from a fight or after a victorious kill. Her passion had been often viscous, insatiable, and it had never once been denied. Lately Gabrielle hadn't been in the mood for anymore but cuddling. "You better be ready for me, Gabrielle. No one has ever made me wait so long before," Xena breathed as she took her shower in the communal bathing-house of the Amazon village. The others had gone to take the plentiful fresh meat courtesy of the successful hunt to be prepared for the feast. Xena however had been in dire need of a shower. As cool water poured over her skin, fresh from the nearby river, Xena applied soap and luxuriated in her bathing ritual. The Amazons were very resourceful women to have created these showers as well as the other modern conveniences of their village. If Xena didn't have so much wanderlust, she might enjoy staying here for awhile.

"Nope, don't think so," she shuddered, towel-drying her hair. She knew it wasn't time to settle down yet, even though a part of her knew instinctively that staying put might be safest for Gabrielle. The life they lead was quite a dangerous one.

Xena dressed in a long white robe, stepping from the showers. She walked right into Ephiny, who was standing there in the near darkness. "Ephiny, what are you doing here?" Xena asked in surprise.

"I have a message from the Queen," said Ephiny.

"Ohhh you do? Where is Gabrielle? Has she gone to dinner already?"

"No, Gabrielle retired early. She asked that you meet her in the royal chambers."

Xena raised one eyebrow as she reached for her satchel as well as her breastplate. "Thank you, Ephiny." She thought all of this a bit curious, but perhaps Gabrielle wasn't feeling well. She hoped it wasn't the nightmares. Gabrielle had been very upset lately, and Xena had been hoping this visit here with the Amazons would lighten the mood, making Gabrielle more relaxed.

"You're welcome, Xena. Enjoy your night," said Ephiny as she turned on her heel and left the bathing lodge. There was something in Ephiny's tone, but Xena was clueless. She grew more and more concerned about Gabrielle. It wasn't like her beautiful little bard to miss a meal.

"Gabrielle... Gabrielle, what's going on with you now?" Xena wondered as she walked across the village toward the Queen's chambers. It was the largest hut in the village, with many rooms, including a bathing room for the queen, as well as a huge bed upon a raised dais. Although that bed had been made up with fresh furs, Xena couldn't help but wonder about the kinky things that had taken place on that bed in times past, between Queen Cyane and her sexy little servant girl. In fact, kinky things had been about all Xena could think of lately; she was so hot for Gabrielle. She had been patiently waiting for her little bard to feel better... but she truly didn't think she could wait another day.

"Gabrielle, where are you?" Xena called out, looking all over the entry chamber of the royal hut. There was the ceremonial throne, but it was empty. No Gabrielle. There was no sign of her. Perhaps Gabrielle had gone to bed.

Xena walked into the bedchamber, but again, there was no sign of Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, I'm back!" hollered Xena as she entered the royal bedchamber. The room was empty, the filmy curtains of the bed pulled closed. What a romantic bedroom... fit for a queen. But where WAS the sexy little queen? Was she hiding?

"Are you hiding from me, Gabrielle?" Xena chuckled, as she swept into the bathing chamber. And there was Gabrielle, within the tub, thousands of bubbles surrounding her as she bathed.

"Hello, Xena," said Gabrielle with a beaming smile. "I was just taking a little bath. I wouldn't hide from you."

Gabrielle then stood up in the tub, and the many bubbles slid down her skin. Xena gasped. Gabrielle's entire body was now silken smooth. She had shaved off every strand of body hair. Xena's blue eyes went wide, moving up to Gabrielle's lovely face. "I'm a true Amazon now, aren't I?" Gabrielle spoke in a sultry voice. "Do you like, Xena?"

"Yes, I... like very much, believe me. I'm just a bit surprised, that is all," said Xena thickly, as she reached for Gabrielle's small hand, helping her step from the tub.

Gabrielle reached for a thick white towel as she began to dry herself off. "I knew you would," said Gabrielle, knowing how incredibly sexy she must look, naked, wet, and devoid of body hair. "How was the hunt?" Gabrielle then asked.

"It was great," said Xena with a slight smile. "I loved it very much."

"Did you enjoy every minute of it?" Gabrielle asked, her voice sexy as she dropped the towel away from her body, standing there completely naked before the Warrior Princess.

"Ohhh yes, you know me. I love to hunt... and kill things," said Xena, licking her lips as she was looking at Gabrielle's beauty. It had been so long, and she so much longed to touch her little bard.

"Yes, I know you very well. I also know that hunting... that fighting... the bloodlust... it turns you on," said Gabrielle, as she took Xena's hand in hers and began leading her toward the bedchamber.

Xena could only nod. She hadn't known that Gabrielle had sensed her secret. She hadn't even been sure how Gabrielle would react to that fact about her. Surely someone as pure and as sweet and innocent as Gabrielle would be appalled by such an admission. But Gabrielle didn't appear appalled at all. She looked absolutely radiant.

"You're a warrior, Xena. I know what excites you," said Gabrielle with a little giggle as she lead Xena toward the bed. Once in the center of the bedchamber, she gave her love a tall glass of wine. "A toast to us," spoke Gabrielle. "I love you, Xena. Thank you for being so patient with me. Thank you for waiting."

Gabrielle took a cleansing sip of the wine, watching as Xena did the same. "I knew I could not wait another night, Gabrielle. I want you so much," Xena admitted. She reached for the wine glasses, setting them both aside.

"I don't want you to wait," said Gabrielle, her green eyes shining with desire.

Xena made a growling sound in the back of her throat, practically lunging for Gabrielle. Gabrielle dodged Xena, carefully holding the Warrior Princess back from a potentially passionate embrace.

"Not yet, Xena," said Gabrielle, shaking her blond head. "I am the Queen here... For now, I am in charge."

Xena hissed in protest, but Gabrielle covered her gorgeous lips with a single finger. "Shhhhh... behave yourself, Warrior Princess. You are my champion and my love. Only you have the honor of sharing my robes, no other. But it has to be as I wish it. Drop your robe to the floor, then lie down upon the bed," commanded Gabrielle in a firm, steady voice.

Xena looked at Gabrielle dumbfounded, because she wasn't used to the authority in the little bard's voice. Usually she gave the orders to the younger woman, not the other way around. And since she had been the more experienced at lovemaking, she had always taken the initiative in their lovemaking as well. Tonight was going to be a new experience... for both of them. Would Xena ever survive this?

Xena decided to play along. If it meant having Gabrielle in her arms, she would do anything at this point... even play the part of a willing slave girl. A naughty smile curled Xena's lips. "Anything you wish, my Queen," Xena spoke, slowly undoing the tie that held the white robe together. The material fell away and Xena let the robe drop soundlessly to the floor.

Now it was Gabrielle's turn to gulp. She quickly recovered. "Go lie down on the bed," she ordered, pointing to the royal bed which was suspended from the ceiling of the hut by heavy ropes and shaded by thin see-thru curtains.

"Yes, my Queen." Xena climbed into the bed piled in soft robes, lying down upon the expanse of it and awaiting the Queen's next command.

Gabrielle was short of stature, so it was not as easy for her to scale the bed as it had been for Xena. She had to use a climbing apparatus, for although she was Queen, she was smaller than all the Amazon women who had been born into the tribe, and she was in fact the shortest one in the entire village. And now that Xena was here, the Warrior Princess was the tallest of all. Not a true Amazon, but she was Gabrielle's champion, and accepted and respected, just the same.

Xena didn't move when Gabrielle settled herself at the foot of the bed. The ropes were quite sturdy and the bed barely stirred with the weight of both women. Cyane had quite a wild love life, and sometimes the bed had been filled with more than one of her female lovers. Her slave girls were many, for the Amazon Queen had quite an appetite for female flesh.

"Close your eyes, Xena," Gabrielle spoke softly as her eyes drank in every inch of Xena's exposed flesh. She noticed that Xena's dark nipples were hard with excitement and her long legs were slightly parted, exposing the sexy pink secrets below thick dark curls.

Gabrielle slowly ran a soft fingertip up the curve of one long leg, stopping at Xena's silken inner thigh just before the point of Xena's desire. She could smell the scent of Xena's passion, as well as view the glistening skin gathering between her thighs. Xena wanted her. Gabrielle's own desires heightened, knowing that Xena wanted her so very much.

"I missed making love to you, Xena. I truly did," Gabrielle said in a whisper, placing tiny kisses up the arch of Xena's foot. Those kisses then trailed up Xena's leg in the same path her finger had so recently taken. Xena purred deep in her throat, feeling Gabrielle's soft lips moving up, up, up.

"I've never wanted you so much... as I do right now," breathed Xena, her body trembling as Gabrielle's lips ceased to move, just a half-inch from the V of Xena's slightly parted legs.

"How much did you miss me?" Gabrielle asked. "Would you be willing to do something kinky with me? Something wild?"

"Anything, Gabrielle. Anything. I just need you so much," Xena said in a half-growl, wanting to grab Gabrielle tight and toss her down on the bed and have her way with her. The desire was intense and flaming out of control, making her hot and wild with powerful lust.

Gabrielle smiled, quite pleased as she settled herself down beside Xena on the bed. She then reached for Xena, melting into her arms for a kiss. Their tongues twined together in passion, but it wasn't long before Gabrielle pulled back, her fingers resting lightly over Xena's lips to detain her from further passionate kissing.

As Xena began to protest against Gabrielle's fingers, the younger woman spoke. "No, Xena... I need your kisses... but lower..." she said in a sexy, yet commanding voice.

"Whatever you wish, my Queen," said Xena eagerly as she made a move to slide down to comply to Gabrielle's lustful wishes.

"No, no... not like that," Gabrielle protested, stopping Xena before she could meet her goal. "That's not the way I want it... I want it like this," she said in a husky whisper. "You on top... turned the other way. I want to taste you too, at the same time."

One of Xena's dark eyebrows popped up as it dawned on her exactly what Gabrielle wanted. What a surprise! Her little bard was quite the kinky little thing. "I thought you would never ask," said Xena eagerly as she maneuvered herself atop the bard. In a moment her glistening slit was less than an inch from Gabrielle's face, her sexy body bowed perfectly so that her own face was settled against Gabrielle's wide open legs. With skillful lips and an exploring tongue, Xena began to taste and tantalize the Amazon Queen.

"Sweet Artemis! Dearest Aphrodite!... Ohhhh!" Gabrielle moaned, confused and overwhelmed a bit at first. Her lips parted over Xena's moist feminine flesh as she felt Xena licking and tasting her erotically. It felt so amazing, she could barely concentrate on giving Xena equal pleasure as well. After awhile, she got the hang of it. Every time Xena would lick, she would lick as well, until they were doing it in unison, like a kinky dance, giving each other such sweet ecstasy. Gabrielle lost track at the number of times she came, and still Xena did not stop. She locked her arms tight around Gabrielle's legs, holding her there, her entire being fused to the bard's giving as well as taking sweet pleasure, over and over again. As the minutes passed, Gabrielle gave Xena's inner thigh a tiny bite, making the Warrior Princess jump a little, completely getting her attention. "Are you going to get off now?" Gabrielle asked, her young face now covered in Xena's juices. "I think I'm drowning down here."

Xena laughed throatily, releasing Gabrielle's legs and turning quickly in the royal bed until she settled herself beside the breathless blond queen. She then pulled Gabrielle atop her, loving the sensation of the younger woman's weight upon her as well as their breasts which were pressed together.

"You weren't complaining a moment ago... were you?" Xena teased, remembering all Gabrielle's sexy screams.

Gabrielle blushed, remembering her passionate cries quite vividly. "I loved every second of it," said Gabrielle, her eyes locked to those of Xena.

"Just so you know, it turns me on when you bite me," said Xena, reaching down and giving the side of Gabrielle's ass a playful slap.

"Pain and pleasure, they go so well together," agreed Gabrielle, licking her lips to wipe away the sticky moisture that was the Warrior Princess's cum.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, little one," Xena chuckled, knowing that she had only given Gabrielle a tiny taste of how kinky and wild she could get.

"Ohhh yeah? I cannot wait to find out," Gabrielle challenged. Sex with Xena was so much fun. She was dying to see what else Xena had up her sleeve.

Xena rubbed her full breasts against Gabrielle's. Her nipples grazed those of the bard's as their bodies were slick with perspiration. Gabrielle shivered, looking up into Xena's azure eyes. "You're full of kinky surprises yourself, Gabrielle. You really took me by surprise tonight. How did you ever learn of such kinky things?" Xena asked as her fingers cradled one side of Gabrielle's lovely face.

"Well, it wasn't in Potedia... I can assure you of that," said Gabrielle with a little smile. "Actually it was Ephiny. She gave me a lesson."

"She gave you a what?" Suddenly Xena looked enraged, and Gabrielle winced a little. She hadn't meant for it to come out like it had sounded. Xena looked like she might punch something.

"What I meant is... she told me about lovemaking... how to please you," Gabrielle quickly said. "She guessed, Xena. She guessed that we are lovers... and she was just trying to help."

Xena calmed down just a fraction, but still looked like a bit feral. The thought of Gabrielle being with anyone ... especially a beautiful, vibrant woman like Ephiny, left Xena feeling feverish rage. "Is that all she taught you?"

"Xena, Ephiny and I are just friends. I love her like a sister, like I love Lilla. I would never..." Gabrielle stated as her eyes filled up with tears. "Xena, you don't trust me."

Xena rolled off Gabrielle, her nostrils flaring as she struggled to control her jealously. In the past Gabrielle had always seemed quite jealous and at times, stark-raving mad even when Xena had flirted with Ares or kissed various men during their travels. Now Xena totally understood. Ever since Gabrielle had given herself to Perdicus and agreed to be his wife, Xena had been uptight. It was as though she was worried that at any moment, she was going to lose Gabrielle to someone else. Never before had she been jealous with her previous lovers. What she shared with Gabrielle was different than any of her other relationships, and Xena wasn't sure how to deal with this, Gabrielle's intense feelings as well as those of her own.

"Gabrielle, I trust you," Xena spoke, her voice becoming tender as she looked at Gabrielle, seeing tears falling down her lover's cheeks as Gabrielle's eyes became red. "I truly do. I just don't trust anyone else. You are mine. I don't want anyone else to touch you. I just want you to be mine."

"I am yours, Xena," Gabrielle said, as she tried without success to brush her tears away. She didn't want to cry like a child, but it really hurt to think that Xena might think badly of her, as though she would cheat... as though she didn't REALLY love her. "You have to trust me... you have to believe I am committed to you... or I just don't see how this is going to work out. I cannot live like this... your jealously, it's just too much..."

"Gabrielle, I have never loved anyone as I love you... I just lose my head when I think of anyone else touching you. I'm sorry, Baby," Xena apologized, drawing Gabrielle close and caressing her hair. "I love you..."

Gabrielle choked on a sob, clinging to her lover. She prayed Xena's jealously would ease in time, once Xena was assured she would never look at another with desire. Gabrielle had absolutely no intention of ever sharing passion with anyone but the one she loved... Xena.

"Xena, I will join with you one day. When I told you that day by the river that I would be yours, I meant it for eternity... from that point on. I never want another... EVER. When the day comes we are joined, I want it to be here... in front of all my sisters..."

Xena hugged Gabrielle tight, taking Gabrielle's lips in a deep, loving kiss as though to seal their vow that someday they would join... and it would be here, among the Amazons. It would be a beautiful and blessed day, the day they became One. Even though that day lay ahead in their future, they were already joined... in their hearts and in their souls. Xena just longed for the day they could make it official. Soon they would go to their families and announce their love, as well as their intentions to join. She knew her mother would be understanding and ecstatic with the news and hoped Gabrielle's family would be accepting as well.

"I love you, Gabrielle. I long for that day as well," Xena said, looking into beautiful green eyes.

"I will announce it at the feast tomorrow. Our sisters will be so happy for us."

Gabrielle hugged Xena tight, trying to forget the earlier conflict between she and her love. She wouldn't let that matter now; tonight was only about their love. Nightmares, jealousy, and other matters would not ruin this night. She fell asleep in the arms of the Warrior Princess, safe from hate and harm.

~X*X~

The Amazon women had gone to the swimming hole to bathe before the feast. It was a beautiful clear day, very warm and sunny, and everyone was jovial before the bountiful meal. Gabrielle and Xena had gone along hand and hand, not wanting to miss the festivities.

Dozens of beauties dropped their clothes upon the bank as they giggled, diving into the clear water. Xena and Gabrielle joined, visting and laughing with their Amazon friends. "Isn't this so much fun?" Gabrielle asked Xena as they played tag in the water.

Xena brushed up behind Gabrielle and whispered in her ear. "Ohhh yeah, I have never been in the presence of so many naked girls before. I could really get used to this."

"Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed, giving her a slap under the water.

Xena just chuckled, swimming away. Suddenly then Amarice, a young Amazon began to scream. Her screams were shrill, breaking the peacefulness of the exquisite morning.

"Gods, what has happened?" Gabrielle cried out, swimming in the direction of the young Amazon's cries.

"What is it, Amarice?" Xena questioned, coming to the young woman's side within the pond as she reached for her knife which was an arm's length away upon the nearby bank. Xena always came prepared. She was a warrior, always ready to fight and protect.

As Xena drew her blade, Amarice pointed into the nearby bushes. "A man... in the bushes... he was staring at us!" the young woman exclaimed.

"A man!" the women cried out in unison, most of them trying to cover their breasts as they peered curiously into the bushes.

"Are you alright, Amarice?" Gabrielle asked, taking the trembling young woman into her arms to comfort her.

"I am scared, my Queen... he was... ogling my breasts... and I think he was... you know, touching himself..." Amarice said with a hiccuping sob.

Most of the women gasped in horror, but a few seemed to get off on what the young woman said, actually standing up in the water as if to show off their sexy figures and perhaps catch the eye of the lustful man who was supposedly hiding out in the bushes surrounding the swimming hole.

"Don't you worry, Amarice. If there's a guy out there, I will catch him," Xena promised, leaving the pond and quickly dressing herself in her leathers and warrior garb. In a moment she was ready, deadly knife in hand.

"Xena, be careful," Gabrielle called out from the water, just as Xena disappeared into the bushes in the direction Amarice had seen the man.

There was a scuffle in the bushes, yet the foliage was so thick, no one could see a thing. No one knew if Xena had caught the man... nor if Xena was alright. Gabrielle was a bit worried, but she had faith in Xena. Xena hardly ever got a scratch in battle... and one man would be putty in Xena's hands, of that Gabrielle was certain. She continued to comfort poor Amarice, cradling the young girl against her chest as she waited for her Warrior Princess to reappear.

Whispers were heard from the women. "I sure hope the Queen's champion has caught that pervert... staring at us in the swimming hole... he should have his manhood struck from his body in punishment... what a disgusting creep!"

"I don't care if he is a pervert," said one young innocent Amazon maid. "I have never seen a man before. Do you think he could be my first?"

"The last pervert who looked upon an Amazon woman naked was tied up in the center of the village to a pole naked for days and beaten by the tribe. Queen Cyane decided he would have his testicles removed as punishment..."

"Sweet Artemis, before we kill him, I hope some of us get to have our way with him!"

Gabrielle's head was spinning with all she had heard. Quite suddenly, Xena emerged from the bushes, dragging a man behind her by his ear. "Here is the offending pervert," she said, looking at the man.

"Joxer!" Gabrielle gasped, seeing none other than Joxer, the Mighty standing there at the edge of the pond, held tightly by the ear by Xena.

"He's a pervert!" one woman screamed, pointing to Joxer's trousers which were unfastened, showing off quite a bit of male flesh.

Gabrielle blushed, her eyes taking in the sight of Joxer's exposed masculinity. "Now I know why they call him Joxer the Mighty," Gabrielle said under her breath.

"The pervert must be punished!" one woman screamed.

Gabrielle cleared her throat. "I am the queen. I will decide his punishment. Xena, take him to the village... and tie him to a pole... I will decide his fate after the feast."

"Yes, my Queen," said Xena, deciding to play along with Gabrielle. It would be quite fun to make Joxer squirm a little. He looked scared-shitless and kept pleading to Gabrielle with his puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm not a pervert..." he whined. "Just a normal red-blooded male. I mean, dozens and dozens of beautiful naked women... who wouldn't look."

"Shut up, pervert!" Xena quipped, tugging him by the ear back toward the village.

"Hey, Xena! Not so rough!" he complained.

Once all the ladies were dressed, they returned to the village, seeing the barely-clothed man with dark-brown hair tied securely to a pole. "Pervert!" the women shouted. A few of the children threw food at him. One sexy young thing came forward, rubbing her luscious body against Joxer.

"Will you make me pregnant?" she whispered in a sexy voice in his ear.

"Did I hear you correctly?" he asked in amazement.

"I want a baby."

"You're so beautiful. I don't think I could refuse. Will you untie me?" Joxer begged.

"I will beg the Queen to have mercy on you."

"Gabrielle is your queen?"

"Yes, she is a wise and beautiful ruler."

"I think I want to make HER pregnant."

The young woman giggled, then ran off to join the others at the feast. Joxer strained against his bonds. His boner was about to escape his pants, but it was the ONLY part of him about to escape. He wondered what game Xena and Gabrielle were playing, and if he would ever get free from these sick, sadistic females. He tried to hear what the women were saying as they ate a feast at an enormous table with Gabrielle at it's head. Try as he might, he could not hear a word of it, but heard loud laughter, merriment and celebrating. No doubt they were celebrating the fact that they were planning to chop off his manhood. Immediately his stiff pole began to shrivel; he probably wouldn't get laid here after all.

Gabrielle had just announced to the tribe that she and Xena were planning to join, and that when the time was right, their Joining would take place here, before the tribe. The crowd broke out in cheers, everyone quite pleased with Gabrielle's choice of mate. After all, Gabrielle had chosen her champion, as well as the capturer of the pervert who had committed the despicable crime of gazing upon an Amazon's nudity. Xena was happy when she heard the uproarious of cheers. She hoped her own mother would be as pleased, as well as Gabrielle's folks. All conversation then turned to the pervert, and Xena was commended for capturing him. Everyone wondered what his fate would be. Several wanted to use him for breeding and a few of the bloodthirsty ones wanted his blood spilled, along with a few of his other vital fluids. Whatever Gabrielle decided, it would not be without some sort of punishment; according to the Amazons, Joxer had committed quite the crime as the women here regarded their nudity as a gift only to be given with utmost willingness and consent.

"Punish the pervert... punish the pervert," the crowd cried out as the feast came to its end.

Gabrielle felt torn between her friendship with Joxer and her duties as queen. She couldn't let Joxer's "crime" go unpunished, but neither could she let a friend suffer the fate of his manhood being destroyed. She looked at Xena for some sign of guidance, but Xena just winked at her, as though she was leaving the duty as queen entirely up to her.

"The pervert will pay for his crime," Gabrielle spoke up, and the women burst into a chorus of cheers.

"Come now... I will give the sentence." Gabrielle got up from her chair, walking across the village toward the pole where Joxer was tied. All the women followed.

"Pervert, what do you have to say for yourself?" Gabrielle demanded.

"I am sorry, Queen Gabrielle, for looking upon the women when they were bathing. I am a lonely warrior, brave and mighty. It's been a very long time since I have got to share the pleasures of the flesh and there as so many beauties here," Joxer explained. "I could not help but look."

"Pervert!" the women cried.

"And did you touch yourself lustfully when looking upon the women as they were bathing?" Gabrielle asked.

"Y-yes, Gabby... I mean, Queen Gabrielle. I am guilty. Please don't make my punishment steep. I value my manhood. Do not strike my testicles from my body. I long to be a father someday," pleaded Joxer.

Suddenly a woman came between Gabrielle and Joxer. No one had seen her approach. It was Meg... and she was protecting Joxer with her own body. "No one is going to touch him... unless they go thru me!" she said bravely, glaring at the crowd.

Everyone gasped at the scantily-dressed woman who looked so much like Xena. All eyes went to Xena, then back again to Meg. They looked like identical twin sisters. Xena saw the questions in so many eyes. She chuckled, slowly shaking her head. "No, she's not my twin. We aren't even related. She's just a gal that looks a lot like me," Xena explained. "And she's a girlfriend... to the...ummmm... pervert."

"Look at her! She's protecting the pervert! Kill her too!" screamed one overly bloodthirsty woman, shaking her fist at both Meg and the man who cowered behind her, quaking in his boots.

"No one is going to die here today. I have spoken," Gabrielle nearly screamed, making the crowd hush.

"Joxer, for your crime of lust, you must spend one moon in the hut of passion, providing your services here as needed for the Amazon women. You will not protest... and you will do as you are told for one moon. Is that clear?" Gabrielle prompted.

"Yes, Queen Gabby," said Joxer, not about to argue. He would get the pleasure of many beautiful women... but he wasn't sure if he would survive it.

Meg looked furious when she heard the sentence. "Now see here-!" she started to protest.

Xena held up a hand, stopping her. "Meg, do you realize you are viewed as an accomplice here for coming to Joxer's aid? You will be punished as well," Xena reminded.

Gabrielle nodded, turning her attention on Meg. Meg was a beauty, and how could she not be, she looked exactly like Xena. Gabrielle knew that many of the women here were enamored with Xena, and although she hadn't shown her jealousy as Xena had... she couldn't help but be a bit perturbed by all the lustful glances Xena had been receiving. Now it was time to give the women what they wanted... ALL the women.

"Meg, you will join Joxer in the hut of passion with Joxer. You will help him please the women here, no matter what their desires..."

"Zeus!" Meg cursed, not believing what she was hearing. She had been a lover to many men, most of which had paid for her services, but never had she been with a woman. Would she be able to handle this? A handful of beauties began giving her sexy stares. Two came forward, fondling Joxer.

"Hera help me!" he moaned, as he was drug away to the hut of pleasure. Soon Meg joined him there, to give him a "hand." Xena looked at Gabrielle as they both burst into giggles.

"I guess we got Joxer off our hands for awhile," Xena spoke.

"Yep, guess we do," Gabrielle said as she struggled to control her laughter.

"Think he will ever forgive us?" Xena smirked.

"Maybe he will thank us."

"I suppose he will in time," Xena replied. "It's been fun here... but now we must travel on."

"Where will we go?" Gabrielle asked.

"Wherever the road takes us. Doesn't really matter, as long as we are together," said Xena as she hugged Gabrielle close. 


	9. Forced by a Demon

Author's Note: This is the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. You will find this section extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

(This chapter doesn't contain the usual sex scenes, although there is a brief description of forced sex involving a demon.)

*o*

After leaving the Amazon Village, Xena and Gabrielle traveled to Anphipolis, the city of Xena's birth. There, Xena's mother, Cyrene lived, along with her oldest son, Xena's only living sibling, Torris. After Xena had rescued Gabrielle from the slave traders, she had made amends with her mother with Gabrielle's help. Now Cyrene missed her only daughter greatly, wishing Xena would return for a visit. On this particular day, her wish would come true. Not only would Xena come home, but she would bring along Gabrielle, the young woman who had brought her precious daughter back to Cyrene.

Xena walked into the inn her mother owned, Gabrielle by her side. Cyrene immediately rushed forward upon seeing her daughter, grasping Xena tight in her arms. "My daughter, you have come home!" Cyrene exclaimed, looking Xena up and down, so glad to see her offspring.

"Mother, you have been missed!" said Xena with a huge grin. "How do you fare? And how is Torris; breaking young women's hearts as always?"

"I am well, daughter. And Torris is, too. He was recently married. Too bad we couldn't reach you. Your brother really wanted you here for the wedding."

"I'm sorry I missed it. I have been quite... busy," Xena spoke, her eyes moving over to Gabrielle who was listening to the conversation intently. Xena reached out, wrapping an arm around her beloved. "Gabrielle and I have been fighting for the greater good. I wanted to make you proud, Mother... after all the wrongs I have done."

"You do make me proud, Xena. I'm glad you've come home. Will you be staying with us permanently?" asked Cyrene hopefully, although she knew instinctively that her daughter was unlikely to settle down. She then glanced at Gabrielle, giving her a bright smile. She loved Xena's little blond companion very much. There was something about Gabrielle... she was full of so much light and goodness. She was exactly what Xena had needed to fill the empty dark spaces in her daughter's heart.

"No, Mother... we are just here for a visit. There is so much we need to talk about..." Xena spoke, her words trailing off. How would she broach the subject of she and Gabrielle's joining to her mother? Her mother knew that Xena had a wild past with various men, but to her knowledge, her mother knew nothing of Xena's other side, her love for women. How would her mother handle the news? Of course, Cyrene deeply admired Gabrielle, but would she accept the fact that Xena loved her little sidekick as more than a friend?

"Indeed there is," Cyrene agreed, smiling once again at Gabrielle, who had not spoken a word yet which was very unusual for the talkative young bard. Lately Gabrielle had been hauntingly silent, as though something was troubling her once ever-so-peaceful state. Xena didn't know how to handle the unsettling silence.

Gabrielle smiled back, then went into Cyrene's embrace for a warm hug. "I missed you, Cyrene," she said affectionately, kissing the older woman softly on the cheek. "I especially missed that sweet nutbread you like to make."

Cyrene's chuckles echoed Xena's. "She does have an insatiable hunger for nutbread," said Xena with a hearty laugh. "Did I ever tell you about the time she got drugged when eating the stuff?"

"No... ummm... you haven't..." said Cyrene as her curiosity peaked, but Gabrielle cut the conversation off.

"Come on, Xena... you mustn't tell your mother all the gruesome details of our adventures," Gabrielle insisted, grasping Xena's hand and giving it a small warning squeeze. She always got embarrassed when Xena told the story of her getting drugged out of her mind when eating an entire nutbread loaf that had been laced with a drug called Henbane. Xena loved telling that story, but it always made Gabrielle blush.

Cyrene covered a smile, then lead Xena and Gabrielle to a table near the bar. "How about a hot meal and some wine, then we will talk?" she suggested, knowing that soon the patrons would be leaving for the night. Then there would be plenty of time to catch up on the many lost months they had been apart. Xena looked as though she had something very important to say. Could Cyrene's hunches be right? Could Xena have possibly met someone special and decided to settle down? Cyrene could only hope; she longed for many grandchildren.

"That sounds wonderful, Mother. Thanks," Xena said as she and Gabrielle were seated at a particularly large wooden table. Soon a hot meal was brought to them and wooden goblets of wine. Xena drank greedily, but Gabrielle sipped hers like a lady. The crowd began to disperse, and Cyrene came to sit with her daughter and her companion, watching with a mother's pleasure to see the both of them eating quite heartily.

"What brings you here, Xena? You haven't came here since we reconciled. This isn't just an ordinary visit, is it?" Cyrene questioned.

"No, Mother, it isn't," Xena spoke, not quite ready to divulge anything; she was too busy enjoying her mother's delicious cooking.

"Well, she's not talking, Gabrielle," Cyrene said, turning her attention to the green-eyed blond. "Would you tell me what's going on with Xena?"

Gabrielle looked up from her plate, meeting Cyrene's eyes. "Xena's here to ask you something," Gabrielle answered.

"Really? What do you have to ask me?" Cyrene looked at Xena, watching as her daughter finally ceased shoving food into her mouth.

Xena swallowed, then took a long sip of wine, savoring the potent taste upon her tongue. The wine in Anphipolis was the finest in the land. It had a delicious flavor Xena had greatly missed. "Mother, I've known for a very long time you have hoped I would marry and have children," Xena began, choosing her words carefully. "There have been lovers for me over the years, but no one I ever wanted to settled down with... in fact, I am not certain I ever can... "Settle Down."

"I have been in love, but never have I given anyone my whole heart... not until now. Mother, what I am trying to tell you, is that it means so much for me to ask your blessing. I have found someone I love very much. Someone I wish the share the rest of my life with... someone who is EVERYTHING to me..."

"Well, where is he?" Cyrene cut in to demand.

Xena shook her head. "No, Mother, you do not understand," Xena spoke. "The one I love sits here before you now. It is Gabrielle. She's the one I love."

Cyrene's eyes went quickly from Xena, to Gabrielle, widening greatly. This was not what she had expected to hear. She began to speak in a strange babble, too shocked to form a coherent thought. "Gabrielle? She... you... ohhhh myyyy!" she gasped, holding on tight to the edge of the table as though the room were spinning haphazardly.

"Mother, please try to understand. Gabrielle is special to me. She has my heart. I love her in a way I could never love a man. Please give us your blessing. It means so much to the both of us. Gabrielle loves you greatly," Xena went on to explain. "We want to be joined in the Amazon village. We would like you to be there, if you can attend. But we have to talk to Gabrielle's parents first. We seek their blessings as well."

Cyrene didn't say anything for several moments, as though trying to absorb the heavy weight of the information. Gabrielle held her breath. She didn't want to be the cause of a rift between Xena and her mother again, not when she had so recently helped them to reconcile and see beyond their differences. She crossed her fingers, hoping that Cyrene would understand and grant her blessing.

Cyrene turned her gaze to Gabrielle, looking deeply into sea-green eyes. "Gabrielle, you brought my daughter back to me. You helped to mend the wounds between us with your goodness. There is no way I can repay you for that. It is a gift which is priceless... I am so glad to have my Xena back... my little one... there are not enough thank yous I could possibly say to convey how indebted I am to you. You gave me back a piece of my own heart."

Cyrene reached out, taking her hand and placing it over Gabrielle's. She then took Gabrielle's small hand, laying it upon her daughter's larger one, joining the two. "If you make Xena happy, you have my whole-hearted blessing. No one has ever reached her the way you have. You brought my daughter back from the dark place she was enslaved. That kind of love is amazing and should be celebrated. I will be there on the day you join... and I will be proud. I want you to be happy, Xena," Cyrene then said to her daughter. "That's all I ever wanted for you."

A smile broke out over Xena's face and her eyes welled up with tears. If only she could make her mother's other wish come true... and there could be a whole bunch of grandkids; her mother always wanted babies to rock. But that would be up to Torris now. Solan, Xena's only child was no longer hers to love, and she could not give Gabrielle a child. If it were possible, she would give Gabrielle as many babies as her heart desired, but no matter how hard the two of them wished, that dream was unlikely to come true.

"Thank you, Mother," said Xena as she wiped away the lone tear that escaped from her eye. "That means so much to me."

"Welcome to the family, Gabrielle," said Cyrene, smiling at her daughter, then opening her arms to Gabrielle. Gabrielle hugged Cyrene tightly, feeling loved and accepted. In her own family, the love had never flowed this freely, but oh how she wished it would. She was fairly certain they wouldn't have the reception they had received here in Anphipolis. In Potedia, their love was unlikely to be unaccepted. Gabrielle wasn't sure what she would do or how she would react if her own parents refused to grant blessings on she and Xena's union. She only knew one thing, she loved Xena... and nothing ever could come between what she and Xena shared. It was rooted into her very existence. She didn't know how to breathe without Xena. It would tear apart if she lost her love.

"You are my daughter now," Cyrene said, lovingly stroking Gabrielle's long blond hair. "Here, you are accepted and loved. This is your home too, don't you ever forget it."

"I won't, Cyrene," Gabrielle said as her own eyes filled up with tears. "I love you, too."

"Is this a family reunion?" a deep voice said at the door.

"Torris!" Xena exclaimed, jumping up and running to her brother. She nearly knocked him down when she hugged him. She was only about an inch shorter than he and nearly as muscular. He ruffled her hair, after all, she may be a Warrior Princess, but to him, she would always be his kid-sister.

"Xena, damn, it's good to see ya!" Torris spoke with a huge grin.

Gabrielle smiled at him, thinking his eyes were the same amazing blue as Xena's and Cyrene's, and he had Xena's black hair as well. He looked to be nearly the male twin of her love. She suddenly thought of Xena's idea of him being the one to impregnate her, so that they could have a baby someday. Gabrielle found herself blushing, when thinking of herself in the arms of this handsome man, making a baby with him. She was glad that Xena's brother couldn't read her racing thoughts.

"You must be Gabrielle," Torris said, grinning at the stunning little blond. "I've heard so much about you. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Thank you. I'm pleased to meet you as well," said Gabrielle, hoping he would not suspect the wild thoughts she had been having.

Xena however noticed, seeing Gabrielle's pink cheeks and hearing the trembling in her voice. No doubt Gabrielle was envisioning her brother naked, trying to help them make the baby Gabrielle had been wanting. Despite her usual jealous nature, Xena was rather amused. After all, it had been she that had placed those outrageous visions into Gabrielle's head.

"Where is your bride? Mother told us you were recently wed," Xena then said. "Sorry I wasn't here for the wedding. I truly wish I had been here."

"She's not feeling well. It's one of those female things," said Torris, knowing the ladies would understand his wife's monthly plight. "And yes, we would have loved to have you present on our special day. Are you here to stay?"

"No, our next stop is Potedia to pay a visit to Gabrielle's parents. You see, I too have found my special someone..." spoke Xena. "And I came here to seek Mother's blessing upon our union..."

"Spendid!" exclaimed Torris, looking around the room, seeking Xena's mate. He wondered what guy had finally tamed his wayward little sister. She was a wild one, that was for sure. He had to be a demi-God or something extraordinary, to keep Xena in line.

"Torris, who are you looking for?" asked Xena knowingly.

"Him... your man... where is he?"

"I don't have a man."

"But you just said-." Suddenly Torris went silent. His eyes shifted to Gabrielle. "You don't mean-?" he gasped out, seeing an answer in those green depths which spoke volumes.

"Yes, Torris. My love is Gabrielle. She is my heart, my very existence. Mother has given her blessing upon our union. I hope that you too will grant your good wishes so that we may join."

Torris nodded, in shock, but recovering much more quickly than his mother had. "You have my blessing as well," he spoke, hugging his sister tightly, then doing the same to Gabrielle. "Anyone who tames the wild heart of my little sister I do greatly admire."

"Stop right there. Do not tell my beloved of my wild youth and all those hearts I broke," Xena warned quickly, giving her brother a warning look.

Torris chuckled, as did everyone else as well. When taming Xena's heart, Gabrielle had been the greatest conqueror of all. No one else had entered as deep, nor had walked within the dark walls to soothe the tortured memories hidden within. Gabrielle alone had tamed Xena's demons, one by one, healing Xena's soul.

"Thank you, Mother, and Torris. I need to be alone with Gabrielle now. We must talk. Good night," Xena said quickly, giving her mother a tender kiss and hugging her brother once again. Before Gabrielle could protest, Xena whisked her away to the bedroom which had once been her own.

"Everything went well," Xena said happily once she and Gabrielle were alone. "I am so happy!" She hugged Gabrielle, kissed her with love and tenderness, then did a little dance, singing merrily. But suddenly her smile faded, seeing Gabrielle's gloomy expression.

"What's wrong?" Xena said, lightly cupping Gabrielle's cheek.

"I just have a bad feeling. It won't go like this in Potedia. I just know."

"My mother and Torris have accepted. Surely your parents will understand, and-."

"No, Xena. My father is a very strict and stern man. He never understood me. Not ever. He will be angry, I know it."

"Then let him be angry then, let him yell. It still doesn't change your feelings, it still doesn't change MINE..."

"I need their blessing, Xena..."

"And what if you don't get it? Will you leave me? Will it be over between us? Will our love survive?"

Gabrielle looked horror-stricken at Xena's words. "There is nothing that could destroy our love, Xena. You have to believe that," Gabrielle spoke. "I will never be the person my parents wanted me to be. I have always known that since I was very small. I especially knew that the day I ran off with you. They always wanted me to marry a farmer, have lots of babies, take care of pigs, cows, and chickens, remaining constantly barefoot and pregnant. That's never what I wanted. They kept pushing me to marry Perdicus every since I could remember, so I would lead the life they wanted for me. That was never the life I wanted for myself... just the dream of a life THEY wanted for me. My life is with you, having wild adventures, seeing the world, exploring and learning. My life is being a bard, telling of all the things we've seen, writing of the adventures we have as we fight for the greater good. That's who I am. I belong with you, Xena. YOU."

"At first when you ran away with me, I didn't want to believe that... that you belonged with me. I got used to your incessant talking, got used to having you at my side. Now I know without a doubt that it is true. You belong with me, Gabrielle. You are more than my best friend, you are my everything... you are my family, Gabrielle. My love, my soulmate. I need you by my side."

Tears fell, and the two held each other close. The days passed, and soon their happy visit in Anphipolis came to it's end. A deep sadness pervaded Gabrielle at the close of the visit. Now it was on to Potedia, and the meeting of her parents. She had sent them word just before she and Perdicus had wed. How they would grieve when they learned of his murder, if word had not already reached them. She feared they would never understand her love for Xena... and this might be the last meeting she might ever have with them. When they discovered that their eldest daughter had fallen in love with another woman, a warrior, she may be disowned. It pained her that her parents might be so closed-minded, they might not even see the depth of her love for Xena... how much the two meant to one another. Nightmares returned to Gabrielle twofold, and Xena worried. Dark circles appeared beneath Gabrielle's eyes. How they both hated those dreams... and Xena wished she had the power to calm whatever fears plagued the heart of the woman she loved.

The farm where Gabrielle grew up had changed very little. It had two small bedrooms, a kitchen area/parlor, and a pantry. It was quite old, for it had been the homestead of Gabrielle's grandfather. Every worn piece of wood which had built the small home had been carefully placed with love.

Lilla greeted her sister and Xena upon their arrival at the front door. "Gabby!" she cried out, pulling her sister into a tight hug. Gabrielle could scarcely breathe as young Lilla, just two years younger than herself wrapped her in a bear-hug.

"Gabrielle?" Hecuba gasped, leaving the pot she had been stirring over the fireplace to stare into the lovely green eyes of her firstborn daughter. Her baby had come home! She started to cry as tears of happiness came from her eyes.

"I missed you both so much," Gabrielle said with a sob, hugging first Lilla, then her mother. Hecuba kissed and fussed over her baby, lovingly looking her precious daughter up and down.

She then turned to Xena. "Thank you for bringing her back to us, Warrior Woman," she said. "I will forgive you for taking her from us... just let her stay here, where she belongs."

"Mother, don't," Gabrielle said, distress in her voice at her mother's words. "I'm just here for a visit. With Xena, that's where I truly belong."

"Gabrielle, we heard what happened to Perdicus. So sad and distressed you must be. You need your parents... your family, so you can heal."

"Mother, Xena is my family-."

"Your father and I know what is best for you, Gabrielle. You need a husband, children... a decent life. You can't waste your life running around with a warrior woman... your heart would break if you heard the unspeakable rumors which we have heard about you..."

"I don't care about rumors. People can say whatever they will say. It matters not to me. And Mother, I do have a decent life. Xena and I have helped many, saved so many lives. We fight for the greater good, and I have learned so much from Xena. I'm a stronger person. I don't need a husband... I only want to be with Xena... can't you see that?"

"Could I go with you, Gabrielle?" Lilla suddenly spoke up with excitement. "I want to see the world. Could I be a warrior too... and fight for the greater good?"

"Lilla, you're still really young..."

"I'm the same age you were when you took off with Xena," Lilla reminded. "Please let me go..."

"No one is going anywhere," Hecuba spoke firmly, glaring at her daughters. "Your father will be here in a moment. Maybe he can talk some sense into you, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle looked at her mother, arms crossed and green eyes dark with determination. "He can talk all he wants. I'm not staying... and I'm definitely not getting a husband. Wherever Xena goes, I go too."

"Xena may stay if you wish... but she's sleeping in the barn," Hecuba insisted quite ungraciously.

"In that case, I am sleeping in the barn as well," Gabrielle spoke stubbornly.

"Mother, may I sleep in the barn, too?" Lilla begged.

"I've heard quite enough out of you, young lady," Hecuba said to Lilla. "Go to your room."

"Yes, Mother," Lilla replied, reluctantly going off to her bedroom.

Less than an hour after Xena and Gabrielle's arrival, Herdocus returned from the fields. It had been a long day, and his dark hair was plastered to his head with grime and sweat. He walked into his modest home, finding that it had been invaded by the warrior woman who had made off with his eldest daughter not quite three years ago. "Daughter, thank the Gods you finally had the sense to come home," he said to Gabrielle, placing his perspiration soaked cap on a wooden peg near the door and walking over to the shapely feminine form of his eldest daughter.

"Father," Gabrielle said in acknowledgement. "Xena and I have come to pay you and mother a visit."

"You are not welcome in my home, warrior woman," Herdocus said to Xena, looking at her with vivid distaste. "You stole our daughter away from us in the night, and you have ruined her reputation. When she finally began to make a decent woman of herself by marrying Perdocus, a man her mother and I both approved of, she became a widow all too soon because an enemy of yours ripped away his life. I think you have done enough damage to our daughter. Be gone with you," Gabrielle's father all but spat.

"Father, do not speak that way to Xena!" Gabrielle cried out. "She's my best friend. I owe so much to her. If she isn't welcome here, then neither am I!"

Grasping Xena's hand, Gabrielle made a move to leave, but her father grabbed her, his hands brutal as he pushed her up to the wall, holding her steady so he could glare into her face as he spoke. "Do not make the mistake of walking out that door again, daughter! If you leave the family now, you will no longer be welcome within these walls again. If you go now, you go forever!"

"I'd rather spend forever out there away from you... than spend another moment here, in this house, surrounded by your hatred," Gabrielle said in an icy voice as she tried to twist away from her father's grip.

"Get your hands off, Gabrielle!" Xena said in a steely voice, taking slow deliberate steps toward where Herdocus held her beloved against the wall. The man was dangerously close to feeling Xena's unquenchable anger. Xena did not want to strike Gabrielle's father, but if necessary she would do whatever it took to protect the one she loved.

"She's my daughter!" Herdocus screamed, scowling at Xena.

"Yes, but she is not a possession. She's a person, with wants, and needs, and feelings. You never understood her... never listened to her. Maybe if you had, you would know who she really is... "

"Herdocus, let go of her at once!" Hecuba finally spoke up, as she spoke out to her husband although she rarely did. Instantly, Herdocus set Gabrielle free, and she immediately went to Xena, gliding into her arms for comfort.

"What have you done to my daughter, warrior woman?" Herdocus demanded, seeing the way his daughter clung to the dark woman who was called Warrior Princess as though the two were lovers.

"I helped her discover her heart," Xena said simply.

"And what is it you have discovered, Gabrielle?" Herdocus asked quietly.

"I love Xena. And I wish to join with her," Gabrielle said, just as Lilla entered the room to hear the statement. She had heard the commotion, and had left the bedroom to see what her father had been yelling about. Now she stood there in shock, hearing her sister's confession.

"Such a union is unnatural. I cannot allow it," Herdocus bellowed, his pale face turning red as he shook a fist at Xena and Gabrielle where they stood holding each other beside to the fire.

Hecuba didn't know what to say. She stood there, trembling and crying, disbelief choking away her words. She had heard whispers, but never believed that something like this could actually happen here... in her family. Now it all made more sense... why her daughter had ran away, why they had not heard from her, why Gabrielle insisted she must remain by the warrior's side.

"The way you treat your child is what is unnatural," Xena spoke up. "We came for your blessing, but whether we get it or not, we will still be together. We are in love. Nothing you do or say will change that fact. So you either wish us well, or we will leave this place and not come back... you will not be bothered by us ever again."

"If my daughter joins with you, I disown her," Herdocus growled. "Never will I speak her name again. She will be dead to me."

"So be it then," Gabrielle said numbly. She walked blindly from the room and out into the dying sunshine. She made her way over toward the barn, where she leaned against a fence post, tears sparkling in her eyes. Slowly they fell, till they came in torrents, flooding her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. She had been almost certain her parents would react so harshly, but it hurt all the same. What she wouldn't give for a blessing like Cyrene's... but her parents had never been like Xena's mother. Never affectionate... never anything but harsh, distant, and cold.

Xena stood there in disgust, looking at the man who had sired the woman she loved. "You sicken me, old man. You know nothing of love and honor. You give up your daughter, all in the name of pride. You don't deserve her. I am her family now. I will love her and protect her... give her everything you have not. She's better off without you; I don't know why we even came here. The love and honor she has for you, you don't even deserve." With those words, Xena walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Xena went immediately to Gabrielle, enfolding her in her arms as she cried. "I'm so sorry, little one. We can leave this place at once," Xena crooned as she caressed Gabrielle's hair.

"It's okay, Xena. I will be fine. I was hoping beyond hope that Father would understand... that he would bless our union," Gabrielle choked out.

"Father is a dumb-ass," Lilla's voice spoke up, as she approached her sister and Xena. "I'm sorry he is such a hard-headed pig," said Lilla as she reached out to Gabrielle, taking her hand in hers.

"I love you, Gabby... no matter what Father does or says. Mama loves you, too... she just doesn't know how to show it. She does everything Father tells her to do, even when she thinks Father is wrong. She doesn't know how to act upon her own free-will. She will come to accept you and what you share with Xena. I know it... just give it some time. Till then, you have me. I love you, Gabrielle..." spoke Lilla tearfully.

"I love you, too, Sis... so much," said Gabrielle, hugging her little sister tightly. "Are you okay here? Does Father hit you, like he used to hit me?"

"No, he yells a lot... but Mama won't let him hit me. Not after all the bad things he did to you..." Lilla said, embracing her sister tightly. Xena listened on, her fists clenched as she heard of the abuse inflicted onto Gabrielle by her own father. What she wouldn't give to teach the old man a lesson, but she couldn't upset Gabrielle by doing such a thing. It was best to get away from this place and fast, before she did something she would end up regretting.

"I'm glad you are safe, Lilla. I will come back, I promise," spoke Gabrielle. "Take care of Mama for me, okay?"

"I will," said Lilla, kissing her sister's cheek.

Gabrielle looked at Xena, knowing it was time to go, but she was heartbroken. Things hadn't turned out as she wished they had. She felt emotionally drained. Argo stood there in the barnyard, grazing with the farm animals. "We gotta go, Gabrielle," Xena said, seeing the torn expression on Gabrielle's sorrowed face.

"I know, Xena... but I don't want to leave my sister," Gabrielle explained as they walked away together toward Argo. They had to make haste as nightfall was coming fast.

"Your mother will look after her. And we will come back. There is something I must do before we return to the Amazons, something of great importance."

"What is it?" asked Gabrielle as Xena swung herself up onto Argo's wide back then pulled her astride.

"Not to worry," Xena said as they began riding away from Gabrielle's family farm. Gabrielle looked back longingly as the tears began to fall anew, seeing Lilla wave good-bye. Her heart was breaking, snapping in two. Part of it would always be here, with Lilla, in Potedia, the village of her birth. The most vital part would be with Xena, wherever she may go. No matter where, the part of her that loved most deeply, the part that breathed, would be at Xena's side.

Many days had passed since their visit to Potedia. The nights were long, permeated by Gabrielle's screams. The nightmares were now more intrusive and vivid. Gabrielle would now jump at Xena's slightest touch, always on guard, feeling trapped and afraid. Xena was deeply frustrated by Gabrielle's constant nightmares. They were driving a wedge between them, making it impossible for them to get as much as a descent's nights sleep.

One cloudy day they arrived outside the temple of Dahak, and Xena knew she must continue the remainder of the journey alone. Gabrielle was in dire need of a long rest, and Xena could no longer stand the haunted look in her forest-green eyes. Just outside the great temple, Xena jumped down off Argo, going to Gabrielle's side.

Gabrielle had been in a trance most of the day. Her eyes were sunk into her head, her pink lips and green eyes the only color upon her face. "Gabrielle, you stay here... find a place to rest. I will be back in a couple of days," Xena commanded, pulling Gabrielle close for a quick hug. Her lips then pressed to Gabrielle's in a tender kiss that spoke of love and promise.

"No, Xena... you can't go. Please... don't leave me here," Gabrielle said in a small, sad voice.

"Believe me, Gabrielle, this mission I go in is very dangerous. You haven't gotten sleep in... well, days... and I just can't take you with me..." Xena said firmly, reaching for Gabrielle's saddlebag and removing it from Argo. She handed the leather satchel to Gabrielle who took it reluctantly.

"Xena, if you leave me here, you are going to regret it. Something's going to happen... something terrible. Let me go with you... please..."

Xena jumped astride Argo, looking down at the woman she loved, the woman she barely knew as fatigue had changed her. "Gabrielle, get some sleep," Xena said before riding away. She then rode off into the sunset, leaving Gabrielle there by the temple to watch as she rode away.

"I can't go to sleep... cause then he would get me," said Gabrielle as she turned and looked at the temple. Something deep inside was calling her to go inside.

"What is this place?" she silently asked herself. "Is it a place I know from my dreams?

As if an unseen force were tugging at her, Gabrielle walked unsteadily toward the doors of the temple. Quietly, she went inside. A terrible scene of horror played out in front of her as she entered, stopping her dead in her tracks. Someone was about to be sacrificed to the great demon Dahak. Someone would die... in hopes that the demon might live. Gabrielle, with her kind and loving heart, could not stand by and watch an innocent man so cruelly die. She stepped up to the altar where the trembling bearded man was about to be killed by a blade. She looked at the welder of the blade as the woman named Meridian was about to plunge it into the flesh of the man who lay tied to the slab of stone which was the altar of Dahak. A small crowd surrounded the near-naked man as Dahak's followers chanted in their ritualistic sacrificial ceremony honoring the great demon, the mighty Dahak.

Gabrielle couldn't believe the horror she was witnessing. How could all these people stand by and just let this poor innocent man be slaughtered? With no thought of her own safety, she rushed to the altar, attempting to wrestle the sacrificial blade from the beautiful woman named Meridian. A struggle ensued, and the woman Meridian seemed to smile at Gabrielle wickedly as Gabrielle got the upper hand, taking control of the blade, and plunging it deep into Meridian's chest. All the followers who watched on cheered, and the man laying on the altar laughed wickedly as Meridian's warm dark-red blood flowed from her body and onto his chest. Merdian reached out, caressing Gabrielle's face as her life's blood flowed from her and she slowly weakened, falling against Gabrielle, dead. Gabrielle sobbed, pushing the woman's body from her, her hands and dress soaked in the woman's blood. All the followers were laughing, smiling, reaching out to Gabrielle, and tearing at her dress. Gabrielle cried. This couldn't be happening. She had just killed someone. She had her blood all over her hands. She had just taken a life... her blood innocence was gone... and she would never be the same, just as Xena had said.

"What's happening?" Gabrielle cried out in horror as the knife was then used to cut the man free from where he had been imprisoned on the altar, and after setting him free, Gabrielle was then laid upon the altar which was soaked with Meridian's blood. "XENA, help me!"

Gabrielle realized then, her nightmare was coming true. All the visions, the horrible night terrors were a frightening reality... this time they were unmistakably real... but she was all alone... and Xena wasn't here to save her. Dahak's followers were chanting then, calling forth Dahak from the flames of Hell, for they had needed the blood innocence of someone pure in heart to spill blood upon the altar this day, and as prophesied, the innocent one had came, spilling the necessary blood. Now the Evil One would rise. He would come. He needed a body in which his evil could reside and then he could wreck havoc upon the earth. Gabrielle would be the vessel. She was full of goodness, innocence and light- the perfect cover to carry one so wicked.

Screams rose up in Gabrielle's throat and spilled from her lips as the ones who chanted for Dahak ripped her dress and tore at her underclothing. The temple became dark, only a few candles remained lit as the chanting reached a loud crescendo, then a chill came to the room. The chill of death and all things evil. Gabrielle felt icy fingers play over her exposed body. She shivered and in the darkness she saw them... two red glowing eyes, hypmotizing. Suddenly the breath was tore from her lungs as something heavy fell over her, paralyzing her. She couldn't move and she couldn't scream. Something tore at her between her legs. Seeking, ripping. Violating her flesh. Bile rose in her throat. Her body tried to repel the painful invasion. She was unsuccessful. After it was over, she lay there, bruised, broken, and bleeding. The only sounds were her ragged sobs. She could not move and hadn't even the strength to cover herself. Eventually all the chanters disappeared, and she lay there in the cold, shivering.

"Xena, where are you? Why did you leave me? I need you," Gabrielle cried out, her entire being longing for the only thing of comfort that might save her in this terrible place she now lay. She was close to death, praying to the Gods to take her after this unspeakable act of violence that had been thrust upon her.

"Come back soon, Xena. I don't know how much longer I can last."

Xena had a mission to defeat Caesar. In doing so, she could prevent her own death, as well as Gabrielle's. Those visions Alti had given her continued to plague her. She would do anything in her power to protect Gabrielle, to keep her from death, and defeating Caesar was the only way. Xena had hated leaving Gabrielle behind, especially after having promised not to. But she did what she had to do in order to protect the woman she loved. Xena did not know that Gabrielle was in far more danger while they were apart, than what she would be in at her side, fighting Caesar. Caesar once again got away, and Xena was left tasting bitter defeat, having succeeded only marginally by destroying a portion of Caesar's army. As she rode away back toward the place she had left Gabrielle, Dahak's temple, Xena caught a glimpse of mountains in the distance. These were the mountains in her vision... of the time and place where she and Gabrielle would meet their death at Caesar's hands. Could Xena stop destiny? She would die trying if she must. She would do anything, ANYTHING necessary to protect Gabrielle, the woman she loved.

As she rode up to the temple upon Argo, something was unsettling. The hair stood up on the back of Xena's neck. The sky was a mass of dark clouds and a storm was brewing. There was an unnatural stillness and chill within the air. Xena didn't like this. Something was wrong. Where was Gabrielle?

"Gabrielle, where are you?" Xena called out, throwing open the huge heavy doors of the temple. Those doors creaked loudly as Xena entered the temple. Here the air was dark, damp, and musty. Xena shivered. It was cold as death in here.

"Gabrielle?" Xena yelled. She could see nothing. It was almost pitch-black in the temple as most of the candles had melted down to mere stumps. She could feel Gabrielle's presence. She could not see her, but she could hear her. There was soft sobbing near the altar and it lead Xena there.

There, crumpled upon the floor was Gabrielle, and she seemed to be covered with blood. "Xena... ohhhh Xena... I killed someone," Gabrielle sobbed, reaching out for her love.

"I'm here," Xena said, wisking Gabrielle into her arms. She Held onto the small woman tightly as Gabrielle sobbed.

Tenderly, Xena stroked her hair. "What happened?" she whispered.

"There was a man, they were going to kill him. I struggled with a woman, her name was Meridian, for the knife. Somehow I got it from her, and I killed her. Her blood was all over me," Gabrielle explained in between choking sobs. "Then something happened. They called forth some sort of demon. I was lying on the altar... I could not move and he... he-."

"He what, Gabrielle? Tell me, what did he do?" Xena demanded, looking down at Gabrielle's face in alarm. Deep inside, she already knew the answer... and Gabrielle's eyes said it all. She had been raped. Violated. By Dahak... a demon.

"He lay upon me..." Gabrielle said in a tiny voice. "He hurt me, Xena. So much."

"By the Gods, we gotta get you out of here," Xena said, standing and lifting Gabrielle easily into her arms. All she could think about was getting her love to safely, leaving this place, putting this all behind them. But a chill slid thru the air, and a scent met Xena's nostrils. Something was burning.

"Why did you leave me, Xena? Why? Why?" came Gabrielle's anguished sobs. Xena tried to make a run for the doors, but she couldn't make it to the altar. The frigid arms of the chill reached out, seeking Gabrielle. In a moment, she was wrenched from Xena's arms.

Gabrielle!" Xena cried out, as her love was torn from her embrace.

"Help me, Xena! Please!" Gabrielle screamed as the chilled arms carried her toward the flames and the dark fires of Hell where her rapist was writhing.

Xena fought the cold wind, trying to get to Gabrielle. Every two steps forward sent her one step back. Finally she grasped Gabrielle's hands in her own, pulling her. But she was in a tug of war with a demon, as the evil thing sought to pull Gabrielle into the flames. To make her one with him... for all eternity.

"You can't have her, Dahak. She's mine. I love her... and she hasn't an evil bone in her body! You can't fight me, and you know it. Let her go," Xena screamed out, not afraid of a demon. She would face hell itself rather than let her love perish.

A terrible scream could be heard, then suddenly the wicked wind ceased to moan. Gabrielle fell to the cold hard ground as the flames were slowly diminished. All was quiet, and the terrible frigid wind had suddenly disappeared. "Gabrielle, Baby, are you alright?" Xena crooned, pulling her into her embrace.

"Get me out of here, Xena," Gabrielle said weakly. "Now."

"It's going to be okay. I promise," Xena said as she carried Gabrielle from the temple and the blood-soaked altar.

"No, Xena you were right. Your first kill changes everything," Gabrielle said in a whisper before fainting in her lover's arms.

Xena carried Gabrielle as far as she could from the temple of Dahak, toward the woods. Suddenly the harsh rain began to fall and the trees whipped with the fury of the wind. It was as if the earth had began to tremble and rip apart. Xena knew she had to get Gabrielle to safety, but they had no where to go. Finally she had found a shelter made by many fallen trees. She carried Gabrielle there and lay her on a dry surface of ground upon some fallen leaves. Argo came close, and Xena was able to secure their saddlebags. Then Argo disappeared, disturbed by the tremendous storm. Thunder clapped and the earth shook. Lightening struck nearby trees, making them fall. But they were safe in their make- shift shelter, and Xena made a small fire. She boiled water so she might tend Gabrielle's wounds. She was relieved to find that a great deal of the blood covering Gabrielle was not her own. The only place she appeared to be injured was her most feminine place which had been unmistakably ravished. Gently Xena cleansed her beloved and placed folded cloths between her thighs to control the bleeding. Gabrielle would be sore and bruised for several days, but there was no permanent damage. As Xena assessed Gabrielle's abused flesh, she blamed herself. If only she had been there, then her love may not have been raped. She harshly blamed herself, feeling at fault for having left Gabrielle behind in the first place, especially after having promised never to leave the one she loved alone again.

Hours passed, night came, and in the morning, the sun rose. The storm was gone, but the world seemed to have been ripped apart by it's force. Around them, there was a cluster of many fallen trees, limbs having been ripped away cruelly by harsh, brutal winds. Gabrielle awoke, held close in the safety of Xena's arms. She startled, then began to softly sob.

"It's true... it all really happened," she cried as reality came, cruel and ugly, making her cringe.

"It's okay, Gabrielle. You're safe now. You're in my arms... you are safe," Xena whispered, lightly kissing Gabrielle's lips, attempting to soothe her.

"Hold me, Xena. Hold me so tight," Gabrielle begged softly, wrapping her arms around her warrior and holding onto her with her dear life.

"I'll never let you go, little one, not ever," said Xena, as she held the bard close, lovingly stroking her up and down her back.

"Take me away from here, Xena. I never want to see this place again. I want to be far, far from here. I keep seeing her face... as she was dying. Her blood was all over me. It stained my hands. I keep seeing her..."

"I know, Baby... I never wanted that for you. If I could give anything to take it all back, I would."

"They wanted me to kill her... for him. So he would come. They wanted me to do it, so he could have his way with me," Gabrielle said in a choking sob. "He hurt me, Xena."

"I won't let him hurt you again, Gabrielle. I swear it," Xena said, clenching her teeth. "As soon as I find Argo, we travel. Wherever you want to go... we will head that way."

"Doesn't matter where we go... I just want to get out of here... please, take me far away from this place. Make me forget... I don't want to remember."

Xena nodded, wishing it could be that easy to stop those memories. Gabrielle had been thru Hell. Xena's heart bled for her. First her parents had rejected her, then she had been forced to lose her blood innocence and kill Meridian, and to top it off, a demon had sexually assaulted her. Xena was sickened by all Gabrielle had been thru.

"There is a cabin about a four day's ride from here. We could go there... for awhile. You could rest and get better. You're going to be okay."

Not long after the storm had passed, Argo appeared. Xena and Gabrielle began their journey. Gabrielle was unusually quiet, sleeping in Xena's arms as they rode. When night fell, Xena made camp, placing Gabrielle down upon the bedrolls so she could sleep. She then lay next to her little love, pressing herself to Gabrielle's side. "I love you," she whispered into the darkness, hoping somehow her words would reach Gabrielle.

Gabrielle awoke the next morning screaming. Xena instantly awakened, sitting up in alarm. "I got you... I got you," she said as she enfolded Gabrielle into her arms. "You are safe."

Gabrielle embraced Xena tightly, resting her cheek on the Warrior Princess's shoulder. Her body was sore and she could feel the distinct soreness between her legs, reminding her of the rape. A demon had brutally violated her, taking something from her she had only before given to Xena out of love. She hated herself for being unable to stop him.

"Shhhhh..." Xena crooned, stroking Gabrielle's hair as she cried. "You're going to be alright. Everything will be alright, Gabrielle... I promise."

Another day passed, and Gabrielle was horribly sick. She was throwing up constantly, unable to keep anything down. Every time she thought of Dahak, the temple, Meridian, or anything relating to the experience, she would run off to the bushes, expelling whatever may be in her stomach. Xena was worried; Gabrielle was growing progressively weaker.

Xena made some tea, with herbs and honey, coaxing Gabrielle to drink. "It will stop your nausea. Drink," she insisted.

Gabrielle wrinkled her nose, but gingerly took a sip. The tea was delicious, and the first thing Gabrielle had kept down since the day of her rape. She drank every last drop of the tea, then smiled at Xena. "You should have been a healer," she said.

"I have many skills," said Xena with a little grin.

Another day passed, and Gabrielle was feeling better. She was healing nicely from the rape and the nausea had blessedly passed. Now she was ravenous. Xena watched as she devoured their morning meal as though she was half-starved.

"I'm glad to see you've gotten your appetite back," Xena said.

"Me too," Gabrielle replied. "How much longer till we get to the cabin?"

"A couple of days, I suppose."

"Can we stay there for awhile... so we can just rest... and cuddle?"

"Sure, we can stay as long as you like," Xena promised, knowing that what Gabrielle needed most was rest and relaxation, so she could properly heal in mind, body and spirit.

"I can't wait, Xena..." Gabrielle said, laying down so that her head rested in her love's lap. Tenderly Xena began caressing Gabrielle's hair, loving how the tendrils twisted around her fingers, as though they had a mind of their own.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened, Gabrielle. Truly I am," Xena spoke.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"I wish I could have protected you..."

"You can't stop destiny, Xena. Not even you can do that." Xena just nodded. Stopping destiny had been what she had been trying to do in the first place. Maybe it was time to cease trying to stop the inevitable. Whatever would be, would be. Maybe it was time to accept that.

"Maybe you are right, Gabrielle," Xena spoke softly, bending down to tenderly kiss the bard's cheek. Gabrielle just softly sighed, feeling comforted in Xena's embrace. 


	10. Gabrielle's Hope

Author's Note: Welcome to the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. You will find this section extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. This chapter is one of those that does not have sex scenes. Stay tuned to future chapters, there will be plenty of sex cumming up.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I wish to thank my readers for all your comments and encouragement! I appreciate it greatly, and I am considering your suggestions for future chapters. :)

*~Gabrielle's Hope~*

Gabrielle's hunger was insatiable. She was very pleased and Xena relieved when they came upon a village which had a small inn. The scent of cooking food floated through the air to meet Gabrielle's nostrils. "Ohhh Xena, I am so starved. Can't we stop for a bite to eat?" asked Gabrielle in excitement.

Xena smiled, glad to see Gabrielle at least had her healthy appetite back. "Sure, why not?" she answered with a little laugh. "I could use a hearty meal myself and Argo needs a rest. I will take her to the stable, then meet ya in the inn in less than a half hour."

Xena took her beloved mare to the stables and saw to her brushing herself. She then gave her fresh oats and water, leaving the rest of her care to a nearby stable boy. "Take good care of her, young man," Xena said, handing the boy a couple of dinars. The boy smiled and promised to take great care of Xena's horse. Xena then left the stables, walking over to the inn. That's when she saw Joxer going in.

"Gabrielle!" Joxer exclaimed, going over to Gabrielle who sat at a table with several wooden plates of food before her. "What a surprise to see you here! Hey, you sure have a lot to eat there... did you save any for me?"

"Joxer!" spoke Gabrielle with a big smile, hardly looking up from her plate to speak to her old friend. "How are you? And did you have a nice time with the Amazons?"

"I'm great," replied Joxer. "Nice time? Hell, yeah, you could call it that. I was there a month... and in about six or seven months time, there are going to be a whole lot of babies born... looking just like Joxer the Mighty!"

Gabrielle grinned in between bites of some unidentifiable piece of meat. Everything tasted great on her plate. Just like Elyssia! "And what about Meg? Did she have a good time, too?" asked the bard.

"Well, not at first. She called you and Xena every bad name you could possibly think of... but after awhile, she was okay. She had her mouth full most of the time, if ya know what I mean," Joxer chuckled as he took a seat next to the starving bard. He watched in amazement as Gabrielle devoured a whole plate of food, then started in on another. She ate like a stark-raving mad animal.

Joxer called the innkeeper over, putting in his order. He wanted the special, a roast beef dinner with lots of gravy. The innkeeper nodded, just about to go off and fulfill Joxer's order, but Gabrielle spoke up, requesting more food. "I want some more of that raw fish... and how about some pickled pig's feet, and maybe some chicken brains? I am incredibly starved," she spoke as she began to lick her fingers clean.

Joxer wrinkled his nose and Xena could only return his stare of disgust as she came over to the table. "Hey, Joxer," she said, giving him a smile.

"Hello, Warrior Princess. I see you have been taking great care of Gabrielle; she's looking a little plump," said Joxer in a quiet voice so only Xena could hear.

"Yeah, I noticed that," said Xena, looking a little bit worried as she couldn't help but notice the bard's increasingly bloated state. Although Gabrielle appeared physically healed on the outside, Xena worried that she may have been damaged somehow internally, and she knew that infection could cause swelling. Either Gabrielle was puffing up from a bad case of internal infection or she was eating for two. That thought scared Xena so much she tried with all her might not to even think of it.

Gabrielle grinned as Xena came over to the table. "Sit down, Xena. I'll share my food with you," the little blond offered.

"Uhhh, no thanks, I'll pass. I think I just lost my appetite," Xena spoke as the innkeeper brought a tray of food to the bard. There was fresh chicken brains, pickled pig's feet, and raw fish on the plate. Gabrielle started to devour the food as though she had not eaten in days.

"Ohhh this is soooo good," Gabrielle said to Xena, eating away with her fingers.

Joxer looked down at his own meal, trying not to vomit. He may as well be eating worms now. He couldn't stomach his food, after seeing Gabrielle eat. "I've lost my appetite, too," he said, pushing his plate away.

"You two are crazy," spoke the bard, nibbling on a pig's foot. "This is absolutely delicious."

"We'll take your word for it," quipped Xena. "Joxer, could I have a word with you outside?"

"Sure," Joxer agreed, following the warrior princess outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" Joxer asked once they stood outside the inn.

"Nothing. I just couldn't stand to see Gabrielle eat another bite."

"I know whatcha mean. What's with her and all that food?" Joxer asked. "She's acting like she's preg-."

"Don't say that!" Xena gasped, covering Joxer's mouth. She took her hand away, but the look she gave Joxer warned him not to speak of that ever again.

"Is Gabby REALLY okay?" Joxer asked with genuine concern.

"She's been thru a lot... but I am taking care of her," Xena said.

"Good," said Joxer with a heavy sigh. "I'm still in love with her, ya know."

"Yeah, I know," said Xena, putting her arm around Joxer in an affectionate hug. "Let's go for a walk. I need to buy some supplies."

Gabrielle licked her fingers clean after inhaling her last plate of food. She paid and thanked the innkeeper, then walked outside to look for Joxer and Xena. They were no where to be found, so Gabrielle decided to do a little shopping. She needed something roomier to wear; her usual clothing was becoming a bit tight. Xena had been so worried about her not keeping food down and now lately it seemed Gabrielle would stuff herself to the point of putting on too much weight. She noticed a lot of villagers staring at her as she walked over to the crowd of merchants who were selling their wares. They looked at her strangely, whispering about her behind her back.

Gabrielle thought it was all odd, but she didn't pay them any mind. She found just the garment she was looking for, a light brown tunic made of soft material. It was full and well-crafted. It would be just perfect for her to wear. She purchased the tunic along with some sewing material she could use to make some new undergarments. The ones she was wearing barely fit. It was so embarrassing, to be outgrowing everything just because she couldn't stop eating. "If I get too fat, I wonder if Xena will still want me," she thought to herself after paying for her items, then finding somewhere private to try the tunic on.

She came out of the public outhouse, wearing the flowing tunic and carrying her old garments wrapped up in the bolt of fabric she would use to sew the undergarments. She looked beautiful, absolutely radiant as she stood in the sunlight, her hair the color of spun gold. "Xena, where did you go?" she whispered, as she looked around the crowd for her lover. By now a small group of villagers were buzzing around her, angry scowls on their faces as they were talking of an innocent, golden one who would bring about an unspeakable evil which they had to stop.

"What the-?" Gabrielle gasped, seeing men with pitchforks coming forward to join the others of the crowd.

"Gabrielle!" a voice called out. It was Xena. She practically jumped thru the air, grabbing Gabrielle, and placing her atop Argo all in one great-big stride. "We gotta get the hell out of here! Now!"

Xena then jumped onto Argo as well, and the two rode away, putting as much distance between themselves and the angry villagers as possible. They travelled deep into the forest before Xena finally halted Argo, jumping down and pulling Gabrielle down into her arms. She looked Gabrielle over, noticing the full tunic upon her love.

"Gabrielle, are you okay?" she asked, running a soft caress thru her young lover's hair.

"I'm fine, Xena. What happened back there? What did those villagers want with me?"

Xena shrugged. "I heard them talking. Crazy talk. All about something evil... and the innocent, golden-one who would bring it forth. It doesn't mean anything. It CAN'T mean anything..."

Gabrielle started to pace, clutching her middle as she tried to make some sense of what those villagers had been saying. "Xena, they think I'm preg-!" she suddenly exclaimed, looking at Xena in horror.

"Don't even say that, Gabrielle," said Xena, cutting off her beloved's words. "They were crazy, that's all. Don't listen to the foolish words of crazy men."

Gabrielle shuddered, her hand still on the swelling at her middle. She couldn't deny this, not forever. Tears came to her eyes and she slid into Xena's arms. "Say it will be okay, Xena. Say it will be okay," she said in a little sob.

"You're safe now, Love. Nothing can hurt you. I promise, I will take care of everything."

Xena held Gabrielle close in the thick forest, tenderly caressing her long golden hair. Eventually Gabrielle was soothed, held in the tender embrace of the one she loved. After awhile, Xena pulled from the embrace, looking at Gabrielle. She was disturbed to find that Gabrielle appeared to be more bloated by the minute. The swelling at her belly was growing much to Xena's horror.

"I need to find some wood for a fire," Xena said quickly, unable to hold Gabrielle another second... not with Gabrielle's growing stomach seeming to come between them.

"Okay, Xena," Gabrielle said in a whisper, curling up on a pile of leaves under a huge oak tree. "I'll just lay here and rest. I'm so sleepy." The bard yawned, closing her eyes. Xena watched Gabrielle for a moment, staring at her longingly. She had promised to make everything better, but could she really do that, in the end? She had been lying to herself. The truth stared right back at her. Gabrielle was pregnant from the rape. Dahak's evil seed grew inside of her. Somehow, Xena had to tell Gabrielle it was true... she really was carrying a child. How would Gabrielle react from the news? It was such a terrible thing... to be impregnated by the act of brutal rape. It disgusted Xena... made her want to throw up. What kind of child was Gabrielle carrying... the offspring of a demon? Already her belly was growing at an unnatural rate, swelling up only days after the rape. Soon the evil thing would be born, then what would Xena do? She would have no problem wringing the neck of the ugly creature that had invaded her love's body, after all it's father was a demon. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle... this is all my fault," Xena whispered in a pain-filled voice as she walked into the forest in search of firewood. Her heart was breaking anew for all the pain Gabrielle must go thru.

Gabrielle was sleeping peacefully, a small hand cupping her tummy while three wood sprites looked on, gazing at her in wonder. Slowly her green eyes came open as she could feel their gazes upon her. "What the-? Who are you?" she asked, sitting up quickly, deeply frightened.

"Don't be afraid, Gabrielle. We mean you no harm," said one in a very strange, shrill voice.

"What are you doing here? Where is Xena?" asked the bard in alarm.

"We know of the life you carry. You will bring forth the darkness that will set us free," said another of the sprites.

Gabrielle shook her head as tears squeezed from her eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about. Go away!" she cried out, trying to slap the sprites away.

"Don't underestimate the great power of Dahak, Gabrielle. His power grows inside you!" called out the third of the sprites.

Gabrielle jumped up, about to run off into the woods, but suddenly she hit something hard. It was Xena. "Ohhh Xena," she sobbed. "There were these women in the woods. Sprites. They said things... they said I carry Dahak's evil within me. I'm so scared, Xena... so scared," she sobbed hysterically.

Xena held and soothed her lover. "Shhh, Gabrielle. We gotta get you away from here," spoke the warrior princess. She called for Argo and soon they were on their way.

"Where are we going?" Gabrielle asked as Argo trotted away, both of them riding upon her.

"Somewhere safe," replied Xena.

At nightfall, they had come to an abandoned barn. It was quite old, but the walls were sturdy. It would make a perfect shelter for the two of them. Xena got Gabrielle settled inside, then went to collect some firewood. She came back with a big armload of wood, which she went to place upon the dry dirt floor. Soon she had a cozy little fire started. "I was hoping we would make it to the cabin today," spoke Gabrielle as Xena went to her side.

"Me, too. We should get there tomorrow. Hopefully."

"What did those villagers want with me? And the sprites? They said things... scary things..."

"I know, Gabrielle. Try not to dwell on it now. We're safe here. We can get a good night's rest."

"I don't think I can sleep..." said Gabrielle. Suddenly an astonished look came to her face and all her words trailed off. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Gabrielle, what is it?" Xena asked urgently, seeing Gabrielle's hand go to the swelling at her middle.

Gabrielle reached for Xena's hand, so she too could feel it. It had felt as if something within her had moved... as though it had kicked. Looking into Xena's eyes, Gabrielle could see that Xena too had felt it. Through the flesh that was pulled painfully tight and luminous, Xena could feel the distinct movements within Gabrielle's body.

"Xena, what is that?" Gabrielle asked incredulously, gazing into Xena's sapphire eyes.

"I think it's time we both faced it. You're pregnant, Gabrielle," was Xena's soft response.

"Pregnant?" Gabrielle echoed, her hand still on her tummy in wonder. How could this be? She had prayed so long for a baby; she was finally getting her wish. But not like this! This baby couldn't be Dahak's... conceived from a brutal rape. She had wanted a baby with Xena. She had never wanted THIS.

"It cannot be true. Surely the fates are not that cruel," Gabrielle spoke softly as she tried to come to terms with the cold hard facts that were glaring and ugly in her face.

"I'm afraid it is true, Gabrielle. That's why the villagers were after you... that's why those wicked sprites sought you out. They know..." Xena began.

"No, please don't say it. I don't want it to be true. I don't want to have a demon's baby. I don't!"

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear this. I just want you to know, I'm with you thru all of this. Whatever happens, we will face it together. Do you understand? I love you," Xena said, holding out her arms to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle slid into Xena's embrace. "I love you, too, Xena. I need you right now. I'm so afraid..."

"I'm right here, Baby, and I'm not going anywhere. Let's get some sleep."

Xena took Gabrielle's hand, leading her over to a pile of fresh straw. Argo stood in a nearby stall, getting ready to settle down for the night. The night was quiet, only the sound of a nearby brook and an occasional animal calling out to its mate could be heard. Gabrielle rested her blond head upon Xena's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. Eventually, the sound of it helped her to drift into a much-needed sleep.

"Xena, help me," Gabrielle implored, waking in the middle of the night, feeling sharp pains in her abdomen. It felt as though giant claws were ripping at her middle, trying to tear her in two.

Xena sat up quickly, a blade in hand, ready to fight anything that might try to come between she and Gabrielle. "What is it?" Xena whispered in the near-darkness.

Gabrielle reached for Xena's hand and placed it on her tummy, so Xena could feel the incredible tightness there. Her belly was contracting. Whatever she carried inside her would soon be expelled. The thought of that terrified Gabrielle, making her quiver.

"What's happening to me?" she said in a tiny whisper.

"I think you are in labor, Gabrielle."

"No!" Gabrielle hissed, trying to stand, but a very sharp pain knocked the breath from her, dragging her to her knees. "Ohhh Xena, I think my water just broke!" she exclaimed. She looked down, seeing the hem of her tunic had gotten soaked.

"Lie still, Gabrielle," Xena insisted, assisting Gabrielle back onto the pile of straw. "We are going to get thru this together, remember?" Xena then seated herself directly behind Gabrielle, wrapping her arms around her to hold her in her embrace.

"Xena, ohhhh Zeus! It hurts!" whimpered the bard, her whole body tensing as another sharp pain made her gasp.

"It's okay, little one. Just breathe," Xena spoke in a soft, soothing voice, helping Gabrielle to calm and lie still. "Just breathe deeply and listen to the sound of my voice. I'm not leaving you, Gabrielle. I'm going to help you thru this."

"I know you hurt real bad, but I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you," the warrior promised. As she spoke, she reached for her saddlebags, trying to find everything she needed to assist with the impending birth. She soon had everything prepared, and Gabrielle sufficiently calmed. She then slid Gabrielle's tunic up her beautiful legs, pushing it up to her swollen waist. Already, the unborn baby's head was poised to enter the world.

Never before had Xena seen a baby born so fast. No wonder the bard was in such pain, the baby was coming way too fast. She hadn't time to recover in between contractions. Suddenly Gabrielle let out a very loud scream, twisting with pain as Xena knelt between her legs.

Xena couldn't stand it a moment longer. Gabrielle's screams were too intense, too heart-wrenching. Placing her hands upon the pressure point at Gabrielle's groin, Xena put the pinch on her. Immediately the pain began to fade. Gabrielle could breathe again. She took in great gulps of air, her blond hair twisted and tangled around her head from perspiration.

"I can't do this, Xena. I can't," she murmured, feeling so exhausted, although the pain had diminished to nothing more than a dull, annoying ache.

"Yes, you can. You're doing great now. And when your body says it's time, you can begin pushing. We're almost there..." Xena said encouragingly.

"Then it will all be over?" Gabrielle asked hopefully. She just wanted it all to end. She didn't want to hurt anymore.

"Yes, Gabrielle... let it happen," spoke Xena, doing her best to get Gabrielle thru the last moments of labor. As soon as the baby was born, she would do what she must. She would end the life of the evil one's child. She would do whatever she had to do to protect Gabrielle.

"By the gods, I gotta push!" Gabrielle cried out, as she tried with all her might to expel the intruder that had invaded her body. Her birth canal was stretching immensely as the little one's head began to enter the world. Xena watched, supporting the head while also easing it out slowly to avoid tearing Gabrielle's tender, young flesh. Thankfully the babe's head was small, and Gabrielle remained intact, even after the shoulders came free. The rest of the body then slid out into Xena's waiting hands.

It wasn't crying. Gabrielle was aware that the pain was gone, and the baby was now free. "Xena, what is it? Is my baby okay?" Gabrielle asked worriedly.

Xena looked at the tiny little being in her hands. It was so small, but perfectly formed and a bit purple in color. Slowly she turned it over, allowing the birthing blood and mucus to leave it's tiny mouth. Then it took a breath, crying a bit. A very weak cry, as though it were barely alive. Xena turned it over, seeing it was pinking up and beginning to move it's tiny limbs. "It's a girl," Xena said with a relieved little laugh. It wasn't born with horns and a tail, and as she washed it with a bit of toweling, Xena saw that the baby had golden hair, just like Gabrielle's.

"A girl?" Gabrielle said, tears rushing from her eyes. "Is... is she okay?" She too had been worried. Perhaps the baby she had just birthed wasn't human.

"She's fine. Just beautiful," Xena spoke, continuing to wash the baby and then cutting the cord. She wrapped the infant in a clean scrap of cloth, slowly handing her to Gabrielle.

As she lay the infant against Gabrielle's chest, Xena then saw something that struck terror in her heart. Those tiny blue eyes gazed back at her in some almost warning. In the dying fire, they seemed to glow dark red. She was her father's child. Of that, Xena had no doubt. "She will come between us," Xena thought as she saw Gabrielle cuddling the baby and crooning love-words to her. "Someday I will have no choice but to take her life," Xena knew but did not speak aloud.

"She IS beautiful, perfect," Gabrielle said to Xena, gazing at her baby girl in wonder. She had a blond tuft of hair upon her tiny head and gorgeous blue eyes. Those blue eyes stared back at Gabrielle as she cuddled the infant against her breasts. "I love her so much, Xena," Gabrielle said incredulously, surprised herself at the amount of love and motherly protection she felt for this infant who had resulted from cold-blooded rape.

"Xena, are you sure she's alright?" Gabrielle asked as Xena was working to clean Gabrielle up and dispose of the afterbirth.

"I won't lie to you, little one... she's very small. The smallest baby I have ever seen. I honestly don't know," said Xena.

"Nothing can happen to her, it would break my heart," said the bard, wincing a little as Xena removed the pinch that had kept her from the intense pain that had accompanied the end of the baby's birth. Xena then helped Gabrielle into something clean and warm, her tummy almost completely flat now that the newborn was out.

"You look so beautiful holding the baby," Xena said, gazing at Gabrielle lovingly as she now lay upon a clean pallet, holding her newborn infant daughter. Xena felt her own heart hurting, wishing this baby was theirs, wishing it hadn't been fathered by some monster.

"Thank you, Xena," Gabrielle whispered, and she wasn't just thanking her for the compliment.

The baby was only a few hours old when the villagers reached the barn. They started beating against the walls, trying to get thru the heavy, bolted door. Gabrielle screamed, seeing their faces staring thru the windows. "No!" she cried out, looking at Xena. "Don't let them hurt my baby!"

Xena snatched Gabrielle up in her arms, placing her and the baby upon Argo. She then got astride, commanding Argo to ride. Argo burst thru the door, knocking it open forcefully. Villagers went flying, thrust aside by the pressure of the door as it burst open. Upon Argo they rode away at heavy speed toward the direction of the cabin. It was in a well-hidden, secluded place, where Xena hoped no one would find them.

Gabrielle was grateful when they finally reached the cabin. They had rode hard all day, and Gabrielle was worried about what the intense riding may have done to her fragile newborn baby. Xena carried Gabrielle into the cabin, placing her tenderly into a chair next to the fireside. "Are you okay, little one?" Xena asked, brushing a lock of Gabrielle's long blond hair aside.

"I've never been better," Gabrielle spoke, looking up from the sweet face of her little daughter to meet Xena's blue eyes. "I just can't believe I had a baby, Xena. It's as though all my dreams have come true."

Xena looked down at the tiny being in her beloved's arms as a terrible pain ripped thru her heart. Gabrielle looked so beautiful and happier than she had been in a very, very long time. "Gabrielle, I wish you wouldn't talk about her like that. You know she's not a real baby... just a vessel. She's got Dahak's evil inside of her..." Xena spoke, hoping that although her words were cruel that somehow they might reach Gabrielle.

"Xena, she's my daughter. She's my Hope," Gabrielle said, once again lovingly looking down at her daughter's sweet little face. "That's what I've decided to name her. My Hope. She's my hope for a new beginning, a life for us, without pain."

Xena could only look on, shaking her head sadly. Hope would come between them... in the worst of ways. This Xena knew. No matter what Gabrielle tried to do, the infant refused to nurse. Gabrielle's breasts were heavy with milk, but baby Hope wouldn't feed. Xena could only hope the newborn would perish, saving her from having to commit the grim task of killing her in the future. It was just a matter of time before Hope would show her evil side, of that Xena was sure. She may have Gabrielle's beauty, but she had been born with her demon-father's black heart. 


	11. Gabrielle's Hope II

Author's Note: This is the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. You will find this section extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

::: Gabrielle's Hope :::

A new day dawned and Gabrielle awakened, held safe in Xena's loving embrace upon a comfy pallet made of bedrolls on the wood floor of the cabin. The night before she had tried unsuccessfully to nurse her infant daughter. Many times she had placed the baby to her breasts, but her efforts were futile. The infant refused to suckle. Gabrielle's shift was wet with fresh milk for her child, but the entire night the babe had not awakened once to feed. The young mother awoke with a start, afraid her child had perished silently in the night.

Xena had watched with a mixture of dread and sorrow, seeing Gabrielle's frustrated attempts at nourishing the baby. The child was pitifully small. Xena was certain she would not last through the night, especially after going over 24 hours without nourishment. The babe had yet to wet a single diaper, and she barely cried. Xena feared the child was something not human.

With no regard to her own discomfort so soon after giving birth, Gabrielle rose from the pallet swiftly, going to the small wooden box she had padded with soft cloth nearby which now served as a make- shift "cradle" for her infant child. "Hope?" she whispered worriedly, afraid of what she may find inside. Would her baby be alright? She hadn't cried or made a single sound all night long. She was so tiny. Gabrielle feared she might find her newborn daughter as still as death.

Bright blue eyes gazed up at Gabrielle as she knelt down for the tiny bundle, taking Hope into her arms. "Thank the Gods you are alright," said Gabrielle with a sigh of relief, cuddling her daughter close. The baby was warm and soft. Gabrielle softly kissed the blond patch of hair upon her small head.

From the pallet, Xena watched, saddened when she had been abruptly awakened at first, thinking that her love would surely find the babe dead within the makeshift cradle. But her frown deepened, seeing that Gabrielle carried the little one over to the pallet and the infant was yet alive. Gabrielle was bonding more and more with the baby, and that struck raw pain and terror into Xena's heart. How would she ever make Gabrielle understand when the time came that Xena must slay the demon Dahak's evil child?

"Ohhh, Xena... I was so worried. But she's okay," said Gabrielle as she sat down next to Xena on the sleeping pallet. "See, she's just fine."

Xena looked at the child. Small blue eyes blinked back at her. "Yes, Gabrielle. I can see that she is fine. And she- she appears to have grown in the night. See, her little hands are slightly larger... and her cheeks have filled out," Xena noticed as she took in the features of the tiny baby girl. "Gabrielle, you know as well as I do that she hasn't nursed. You haven't been able to nourish her... and she hasn't wet a single diaper. She's unnatural... She's NOT human-."

Gabrielle's eyes flashed and a scowl came to her face. "Stop it, Xena. She's MY baby."

"She's not a baby. She's the spawn of that monster..." Xena's blue eyes blazed with frustration. She wasn't getting through to Gabrielle, not in the slightest.

"Don't talk that way about her. She's my child... I love her." Tears shone in Gabrielle's eyes and something else. Fierce protection. Like a mother bear with her cub. She wasn't about to let Xena harm this baby. Not her Hope. She cradled the infant closer, snuggling her to her chest in protection. She caressed the infant's blond head while she faced Xena, not backing down. "Xena, you won't harm her. I won't let you."

Xena's eyes flashed. A mixture of unspeakable sorrow with a lightening flash of fierce protection glowed in the sapphire depths. "I won't let her come between us. And I will do what I must to protect you, Gabrielle...you know that. You are my main priority. Nothing is going to happen to her. I will not harm a hair on her head... but IF you are in danger... IF she should ever become a threat, I won't hesitate to- Well, let me put it this way... when it comes to protecting your life and doing away with the evil spawn of that bastard Dahak that raped you, you know I will stop at nothing-."

"Never speak that way about her again. Never!" Gabrielle cried out, tears streaking her face as she angrily shouted at Xena, raw pain crashing through her heart with Xena's hurtful words. Gabrielle gathered Hope close as she cried, going to sit before the fire, rocking the baby softly as she tried to calm the torrent of tears which blinded her vision.

Gabrielle held Hope tightly, swearing to protect her with everything she had. This was her baby. A part of her. A tiny little being who depended on her. How could Xena be so terribly cruel? How could she even think Hope was evil? She was so tiny and defenseless. Tears continued to roll down Gabrielle's face, but she grew more and more determined. Determined not to let Xena harm her child. If she must, she would fight Xena... do everything in her power to protect her baby girl. "I love you, Hope," Gabrielle whispered to her child, affirming within her heart that she would never allow Xena or anyone else to harm her baby girl.

Xena was right. Hope had grown during the night. How was that possible? Gabrielle gently unwrapped the babe, checking the cloth that she had placed between the infant's tiny legs. The diaper wasn't even the slightest bit wet. Hope hadn't urinated even once since her birth, nor had she taken a single drop of her mother's milk. Deep inside, Gabrielle knew this was not natural, not possible, but still she loved Hope, adored her, and wanted to protect her. She swaddled Hope once again and then went back to Xena's side.

Xena looked up, seeing the drying tears on her Love's face. "Gabrielle," she spoke softly, her words full of sorrow. "I'm sorry. I know my words were harsh. I know I hurt you deeply. You are the innocent one in all of this. None of this is your fault. Dahak forced himself on you...he brutally raped you... and all of this was against your will. You never asked to become pregnant. You never asked to carry his child, nor to give birth to it. All this has been forced upon you, and I hate it. My heart aches for you. I love you. And I don't want to see you hurt. I know you love Hope, I know how much she means to you... that is why this is so hard. But she's not a REAL baby, Gabrielle. She's not human. She's a part of him."

Gabrielle looked at Xena, listening to the words she spoke as she once again was seated on the pallet next to her love. She cradled the infant child on her lap as she spoke, stroking her tiny blond head. "Yes, you are right. She's a part of him," said Gabrielle. "But she's a part of me, too. I am good. And if everything you are saying happens, Xena, we can help her,... just as I helped you. If you are right, and she begins to become evil, we can help her fight her dark-side. Just as you fought yours. She will be good... You will see."

*~o~*

Hope was growing rapidly, and after a month, she was beginning to sit up on her own. Her hair had grown longer and as golden as the summer sun and her eyes were still a vivid blue. When Gabrielle looked deep into those depths, she could see shades of green reflected there. Her baby would soon have her mother's emerald eyes. Xena was wary of Hope, watching her every move, waiting for the moment she would turn on them, ready to do what she must to protect the woman she loved.

Hope now lay tummy-down on a blanket in the sunshine as Gabrielle and Xena sat outside the cabin trying to make conversation although they had barely spoken since the baby's birth. They both had been far too tense... as though waiting for the next crushing blow that fate would throw upon them. They hadn't made love since before Dahak's rape of Gabrielle, and Xena longed for the intimacy the two had once shared. Hope seemed to be a barrier between them, causing a rift to develop that neither knew how to bridge.

Xena and Gabrielle stared at Hope as she moved on the blanket, but neither said a word. "I think she's trying to crawl," Gabrielle finally said. Her voice spoke in awe of her daughter, but also there was a hint of fear there as well. Although she loved the child she had bore, she knew she wasn't an ordinary baby. Hope was different; inhuman.

Xena's gaze moved to Gabrielle. "I think you are right," Xena sighed. Hope now looked to be a child about seven months old. There was nothing remaining in her of the frail babe Xena had delivered only one month prior. Hope looked healthy, pink-cheeked and chubby, very strong and full of vitality.

"Xena, why won't she eat? And why doesn't she cry?" Gabrielle asked, twisting her hands together as she spoke, worry furrowing her brow. "Should we take her to a healer? She hasn't wet a single diaper since the day she was born..."

"I think we both know why she doesn't act like other babies. Gabrielle, she shouldn't be sitting up yet... shouldn't be about ready to crawl. She's not human..."

"Xena, I-"

Gabrielle's words were cut off. Three men, two of which were in robes approached the cabin. Gabrielle's first instinct was to run to the baby, snatch her up and run off with her, but then she realized that these men were not the angry villagers. They were different men. Two were old and frail-looking, and the third one was young. He was handsome and dressed like a knight. He carried a sheathed sword, making Gabrielle increasingly nervous. The three men looked quite tired and as if they had travelled many miles.

They looked at Xena and Gabrielle, then their eyes settled on the baby, and Gabrielle stiffened. Perhaps they were here about her daughter after all. Maybe her baby wasn't safe. "Who are you?" she asked swiftly. "And why are you here?"

"We've came in search of Xena. We have an urgent message for her," spoke the elder of the three men.

"I am the one you seek," Xena spoke up. "What sort of a message?"

"It's about the child," said the younger of the men, his gaze once again going to Hope. Gabrielle went then to gather her daughter into her arms, taking her quickly into the cabin to keep her safe. She watched from the window, hoping that the men would soon leave. She didn't like the way they had looked at her daughter. She listened as Xena talked to the men, hearing every word that was spoken.

"What about the child?" Xena questioned, her own hand resting on her sword. She had no idea who these men were and if Gabrielle might be in some sort of danger. Perhaps they were sent by the villagers, and since Gabrielle had borne the evil one's spawn, these men might wish to kill her as well.

"We have been sent to warn you, Warrior Princess," said the youngest man. "The child is evil. She is the daughter of Dahak, the demon. His intention is to cause vast destruction and unfathomable evil upon mankind. The child, his spawn, must be destroyed. I am here to act as executioner."

"No one is touching the child," Xena said in a steely voice. "I will protect her with my life and I will protect her mother as well. No one touches either of them, is that clear?"

"We're warning you, the child's evil is increasing. She's going to kill soon. You must stop her," cried out one of the old men.

"She cannot even crawl yet," Xena sneered. "I suggest you leave this cabin at once. And if you don't, I will become violent." Xena pulled out her sword with a scraping sound, threatening the men.

"We are holy men; we have only come to give you a warning. No blood will be spilled."

Gabrielle stepped outside the cabin then, her stance angry as she came up to the men, glaring into their faces. Her baby was inside now and safe. "How can you say that... when you seek to destroy my child?" she screamed out.

"She's evil; a prophesy spoke of her birth. She would be born of an innocent, golden one full of light; Demon darkness would fill her, and she would cast fiery evil and unspeakable terror upon the land," said one of the holy men, recounting the ancient prophecy which foretold of Dahak's child's birth.

"You don't even KNOW my baby! She is beautiful, innocent. If you knew her, you would not be saying these horrible things. She's just a baby, an innocent. If you only got to know her, you would come to love her, too," Gabrielle implored. "She's only a child... please, do not speak again of taking her life."

Gabrielle looked at Xena and at the three men as well. "I invite you to stay," she said to the strangers. "Get to know my daughter. Then if you decide she's evil, you can do what must be done. You will see, she's just an innocent little girl, small and trusting. Come inside the cabin. You will find nothing there. Just a defenseless baby girl."

Hesitantly the three men followed Gabrielle into the cabin and Xena entered along behind them. There on the floor was Hope, playing with a small rag doll Gabrielle had made for her out of yarn and a few scraps of cloth. She looked up at the men with innocent baby-blue eyes. She made a cooing noise as she reached out her tiny arms to her mother.

Gabrielle swept Hope into her embrace and turned to the four that had accused her child of being evil. "There, you see... nothing but a tiny, beautiful baby girl. Nothing evil. How dare any of you say she's unworthy of drawing breath?"

The three men blinked, unable to say a word. And Xena only stared. She knew. She had seen the way Hope watched her. The child was waiting. And the evil was growing stronger. She could feel it. It seemed to radiate from the beautiful little being in her Love's arms. Soon it would strike. Then nothing would ever be the same. Nothing... and her worst fear was that it would destroy the most sacred thing of all, she and Gabrielle's love.

Gabrielle turned to the youngest man and before he could say a single word, she thrust Hope into his arms. "There, if you say she's evil, take your sword... and kill her," Gabrielle said as great big tears shone in her green eyes. "Do it... Do it now!"

The man was startled as Gabrielle handed Hope to him. He stared into the small face of the most angelic little child he had ever seen. She looked like a cherub. She was a tiny replica of her mother, and she had the sweetest blue eyes he had ever seen. The strong brave knight actually teared-up. "I can't do it," he said, looking at the other two men as the tiny child remained still in his arms looking up at him.

The other two men stared on in silence, looking at the child. She looked like an innocent angel. Surely this was the wrong child. She didn't look evil, not in the slightest.

"There," said Gabrielle, reaching again for Hope and placing her down gently upon the sleeping pallet where she slept with Xena. She then crossed the floor to stand up to the men and Xena as well. "There will be no more talk of slaying my baby. Either the four of you help me protect her or I am leaving. I will care for her on my own if I must. I say the ones that want to hurt her are the evil forces and not she. What has she done? She's just a babe; she needs our protection," Gabrielle implored.

The men looked at one another and then began to talk quietly among themselves. They turned to Xena and the eldest said, "We will stay on and remain in your stable. We will help you protect the child until we find out the truth behind the prophesy and decide what must be done."

Xena nodded, telling them they could stay. The three men walked out, and Xena closed the door behind them. "Gabrielle, I fear you are making a mistake," she said, gently raising Gabrielle's chin to gaze longingly into her eyes.

"You know how I feel about this. She's my child, Xena. My flesh and blood. If you had a child, you would understand," said Gabrielle, her heart full of sadness, because this WASN'T Xena's child. This baby was hers alone, not THEIRS.

A muscle twitched in Xena's cheek. If only Gabrielle knew how those words clenched and ravaged her heart. She DID have a child. A beautiful son. A boy she had to give up. She bit her lip, then let her fingertips fall away from Gabrielle's cheek. The conversation had ended and neither one felt an ounce of peace.

*~o~*

Days passed and Hope grew stronger. Soon she would be walking. Xena felt the urgency. The evil grew and flourished. She was certain that soon Hope would make her first kill. Waiting for the attack made Xena incredibly tense.

The younger of the three men had grown very fond of Hope. While Gabrielle and the child rested in the cabin, he attempted to reason with Xena. "The woman I love is in grave danger. I can feel it," she said, pacing back and forth as she spoke.

Gwain sighed. "Not from the child. The babe is an angel."

"Yes, from the child. We are all in danger."

"The babe is an innocent. As you said yourself, she cannot even walk yet. I am wearing this amulet, blessed from the temple," he said, clutching the sacred amulet of protection as it hung on a hemp braid he wore around his neck. "It will protect me and cast all evil aside. All will be well."

"No, nothing will be well ever again," Xena spoke. Just as those words left her lips, Gabrielle came running from the cabin, Hope in her arms.

"Xena!" the bard cried, running to her lover.

"What is it, Gabrielle?" Xena asked in alarm.

"The villagers... I saw them from the window, riding this way! They want to hurt my baby!"

Gwain reached for Hope, taking the baby girl into his arms. "I will protect her," he promised Gabrielle.

Before Gabrielle could protest, Xena grabbed her up, placing her upon Argo's broad back. "My baby... Hope-!" Gabrielle cried out, reaching for her child, but it was too late; Xena had mounted Argo, and they were riding away. Argo's thundering hooves carried Gabrielle's cries away into the wind. Gwain ran to the stable, little Hope in his protective arms. Nothing would happen to this little one, not if he could help it.

Xena and Gabrielle fought off the villagers, wounding many and killing a few. The others went running; knowing they could not penetrate the barrier that the Warrior Princess and her sidekick had placed around the cabin. After it was over, there was a mass of bodies lying at their feet, and Gabrielle looked stunned and pale. Again she had killed, but this time it had been to protect Hope, her precious baby.

"Gabrielle, are you alright?" Xena asked, sheathing her sword as she went to her love, seeing how white Gabrielle had gone.

"I'll be fine." Gabrielle winced as she stepped over a couple of the bodies to stand in front of Xena. "We got to get back to Hope. Do you think she's alright?"

"I'm sure she is, little one. She's with Gwain," Xena responded, but she couldn't stop the feeling of dread that now overcame her. Death was in the air... and it wasn't just from the tangled heap of bodies which were strewn upon the earth. The elder of the two holy men approached, seeing the slaughter of villagers as Xena and Gabrielle mounted Argo.

"The ground is bathed with death," said the elder of the two men. "It is poison... poison to a sacred well."

Xena didn't wait to ask what the man meant, she commanded Argo to ride away, back to the cabin. She took Gabrielle inside, reaching for a basin of water. Gabrielle had dirt upon her face and blood. Xena gently washed her beloved bard's face, glad to see that it was just a minor scratch and the bard was not seriously wounded.

"Xena, I need to get to Hope. I need to see if she's alright..." Gabrielle spoke, trying to twist away from Xena's gentle ministrations.

"The holy men have gone to check on her," Xena stated, washing the last bit of grime from Gabrielle's soft cheek. "These villagers are brutal, Gabrielle. They are not giving up. Not till they kill Hope... and maybe all of us, too." Xena looked worried. She feared she wouldn't be able to protect Gabrielle much longer from the villagers... and more than that she feared an assault from Hope.

Just then the younger of the old men walked into the cabin, carrying Gwain's amulet. His eyes were wet with tears. "What is it? Where is my baby? What has happened?" Gabrielle asked, going to the old man and demanding answers.

"The baby is in the stable. She's- she's killed Gwain..." the old man spoke with a heavy sob.

"She what? No! Hope couldn't do that! She's only a baby!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"He had been strangled by his own amulet. And it had been ripped from around his throat. And it lay in HER hands. She did it! She's a monster!" the old man accused as he broke down into sobs.

"No! No!" Gabrielle kept crying out. She ran toward the stables, and so did Xena. When they got there, they saw Hope, playing in the dirt beside the body of the dead man dressed as a knight. She looked up at her mother and Xena, her face totally expressionless.

"Hope!" Gabrielle cried out, looking at her baby. Could it be true? Could Hope have possibly done such a horrible thing?

Xena bent down by Gwain, checking over the body. It was true. Gwain had been clearly strangled and by someone of incredible strength. Xena then looked at Hope as Gabrielle held her in the protective band of her arms.

"Gabrielle-," Xena began, her voice menacing, but Gabrielle cut her off.

"She didn't do it, Xena. I know... she's innocent..." Gabrielle sobbed. "And I won't let you hurt her... I won't."

She then ran toward the cabin, leaving Xena in the stables with the dead man. She was soon joined there by the two holy men who had come to build a funeral pyre for their fallen friend. "It's up to you now, Xena. You know what that child is capable of. She will soon turn on you... and possibly on Gabrielle. Nothing will stand in the way of her evil. You know what you have to do..." said the elder holy man as they stood watching the flames of Gwain's pyre.

"Yes, I know. But it's not going to be easy," said Xena with a harsh hiss as she reached for the hilt of her sword. Hope had a date with death.

~*o*~

Gabrielle lay on the sleeping pallet, her arm around Hope. The baby seldom slept; she didn't need to sleep as human's did. She awakened, playing with her doll. As she scooted herself on the floor, she found Gwain's amulet. She had wanted it. So she had taken it... and his life as well. She played with the amulet, glad it was hers now. She hadn't liked Gwain at all... She knew he was an executioner ... sent here to kill her. Most of all, she hated Xena. Xena wanted to take her mother away. And Xena wanted to kill her, steal her life. Hope had to live.

Gabrielle awakened with a start, realizing she had fallen asleep. She hadn't meant to close her eyes, but she had been so exhausted. Hope didn't sleep much, so as a result, neither did Gabrielle. She was sleep-deprived, and her body cried out for a much- needed rest. "Hope," she gasped, reaching for her baby, but Hope was no longer resting beside her.

Gabrielle turned on her side, seeing Hope there, clutching the amulet, and above Hope was Xena, sword raised to strike. Xena's eyes were glassy as she was about to thrust the long razor-sharp blade into Hope's tiny chest. "No!" came Gabrielle's shrill scream. 


	12. Secrets & Lies

Author's Note: Welcome to the next chapter of the "true" story of Xena and Gabrielle. You will find this section extremely subtext-friendly. If two women showing their love for one another and having kinky sex is not your cup of tea, please find another story you'd like to read. This story will be submitted in several parts and is based off the series, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. Not all sections will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot.  
Also, I'd like to note that I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, the series, or the characters and I will not be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

I would like to thank my dear readers for the reviews I have received. If you are enjoying this story and would like to read more, please let me know so I can decide to continue with further chapters. I have lots of ideas remaining for Xena and Gabrielle's adventures...

::: Secrets and Lies :::

It all happened in an instant. In the space of a single heartbeat, Xena's sword struck down, the razor-sharp blade just missing Hope's chubby thigh as Gabrielle whisked the child out of the way, grabbing her small form into her arms. "Xena, no! NO!" screamed Gabrielle, rushing to her feet and making her way to the door. Hope's tiny hands clung to the bodice of her mother's green blouse as Gabrielle clutched the child tight while exiting the cabin.

"Gabrielle, come back!" Xena called out, swiftly reaching out for the bard. Her fingers just grazed Gabrielle's arm, but the bard had adrenaline rushing through her blood. She was trying to save her child. At any other time the warrior princess could have outrun the bard, but knowing her child was in danger made Gabrielle act with incredible speed. Xena watched in amazement, seeing Gabrielle running toward the cliffs just south of the cabin. Where was she going? Didn't she know Xena would stop at nothing until Dahak's spawn was destroyed? Xena knew she had a fight on her hands. Gabrielle wouldn't give the child over willingly. Xena hated what she must do.

"Gabrielle, you won't win," Xena said with a heavy sigh, going to the stables to get Argo. With Gabrielle on foot, it would be relatively easy to locate her and the child.

Blood pounded in Gabrielle's ears as she ran and ran, feeling sharp rocks cut into her bare feet. There hadn't been time to grab her boots. Blood was sticky between her toes, but she kept her relentless pace, holding Hope protectively against her chest. "I'm so sorry, Hope," she crooned to her daughter as she ran. "Xena doesn't really know you. If she knew you, she would love you, too. I won't let her hurt you. I promise. I would die before I let anything happen to you. You're going to be okay, baby. Mama will keep you safe."

Gabrielle nearly lost her footing as the terrain became steeper. She stayed at the edge of the cliff, knowing exactly where she was going. She had a plan in action. She had known that one day Xena may feel the need to dispose of Dahak's child, so she had developed a plan incase of such a threat. She had hoped she would never have to it carry out, but now she had no choice. Tears stung her eyes, knowing that the end was so near.

There was no time to lose as Gabrielle came to the cave. Once inside, she reached for the basket she had left there some days passed. It was waterproof and large enough to carry Hope. Only a small blanket padded it, and Gabrielle checked quickly, making sure that a particular object was tucked underneath the padding. "Hope ~ honey, I am so, so sorry," Gabrielle said with a heavy sob as she carefully approached the cliff near the cave, climbing down the embankment until she reached a rocky ledge overlooking the rushing water of the river there below. There wasn't time to look up to see if Xena had followed. There wasn't time for anything, just goodbye.

For a moment she sat on the sand, clutching her daughter close. Tears rushed from her eyes, landing on Hope's little face. "I love you, Hope. Never forget that," she said, with one last look at that tiny face so dear.

For the first time ever, Hope gave out a whimpering little cry, her tiny face screwing up into a grimace of despair. That look rent Gabrielle's already broken heart. Tucking Hope into the basket, Gabrielle sent it into the water, giving it a shove. The basket floated away swiftly, headed down river. The waves washed it down stream as Gabrielle's tears streaked her dirt-caked face. "Hope," came a mournful sob.

There was no time for tears. Not now. Although her body was screaming in protest, she scaled the rocky ledge, feeling the flesh of her limbs tear unmercifully as she climbed back up the side of the cliff. It seemed hours had passed when she got to the top, blood streaking her flesh in rivulets were the rocks had torn her delicate skin. Her nails were ripped and jagged, her knees scraped beyond recognition. She feel upon them, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hope... Hope..." she cried out, the blood throbbing in her ears with the wild beating of her heart.

That's how Xena found her. Sliding off Argo's back, Xena ran to her love. There was so much blood, Xena wasn't sure what had happened. "What is it? What happened?" Xena demanded, pulling Gabrielle into her embrace to look over her wounds. They were just superficial, just dozens of scrapes and cuts and thankfully none of them were serious.

"It was Hope. She... She turned on me..." Gabrielle lied as she was crying. "She tried to strangle me. So I fell and I... I dropped her. She tumbled... down there..." Gabrielle pointed down to the jagged rocks far below the cliff. Xena's gaze went down, seeing the rocks and the crashing waves of the river below. There was no way that Hope could have survived that fall. No possible way.

"Ohhh Gabrielle, I'm sorry," Xena spoke as she clutched Gabrielle in a comforting hug. "It's okay, little one... it's okay." Tenderly Xena ran her hands over Gabrielle's long golden hair, soothingly caressing the bard's tresses.

"My baby... my baby..." came Gabrielle's heartrending sobs.

"I know, Love. Shhhhh..." Xena murmured, continuing to hold the bard and caress her lovingly. Although she regretted the pain and sorrow Gabrielle was going thru, Xena was actually relieved. Now she would not have to slay the demon's spawn. Thankfully, that grim task had been taken from her hands and it would not drive a wedge between herself and her love.

Suddenly a sound caught Xena's attention. What was that? It sounded like a cry. A distant cry. Could that be Hope? No... No, Hope never cried. Xena tensed, her arms falling away from Gabrielle. Suddenly she stood, pushing the bard away.

"Xena, what is it? What?" Gabrielle demanded, steadily rising to her own feet and seeing Xena's stance, as though she were about to charge something unknown.

"I heard something... I heard..."

"No, Xena! No!"

But before Gabrielle could stop her, Xena went running. Gabrielle went after her, but Xena was too fast. She had entered the cave. In the near darkness, the warrior princess glanced around, seeking the source of the sound.

"Xena, what are you-? Ohhhh!" Gabrielle gasped, seeing Xena overturning some rocks, as though looking for something.

"There!" Xena called out triumphantly as she revealed something beneath some rocks. A small animal scurried out, most likely a squirrel. Xena looked dazed. She hadn't expected that.

"Xena, you didn't believe me. You did not trust me," Gabrielle spoke sadly, her face pale with grief.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle, truly I am," the warrior princess crooned, enfolding Gabrielle once again into her embrace. "I do believe you... and I trust you with everything I am. You would never lie to me. There are no secrets between us. Not a single one."

Pressing her face to the flesh between Xena's neck and shoulder, Gabrielle cried. Tears rushed, wetting Xena's skin. It was just the beginning of Gabrielle's betrayal, yet she felt she was doing the right thing, protecting the child she loved. Deep within, she ached as she believed she had no other choice. If she had ran away with Hope, Xena would have followed. The warrior princess would not have stopped until Hope was dead. There had been no other way. Now the choice had been made, and Gabrielle had to live with her decision. It wouldn't be easy. It wasn't in her nature to lie, especially to the one person she loved above all others, the love of her life, Xena. "Forgive me, Xena," she silently spoke to her beloved as they clutched each other close. "I knew no other way."

"Xena, make me forget," came Gabrielle's soft whisper. It had been so long since they had made love. Before Hope, before Dahak's rape. It had been weeks. Gabrielle's fingers slid over Xena's flesh, tracing her muscles, reclaiming her skin.

Xena looked at Gabrielle in surprise. Gabrielle was asking her to make love to her now? Now, why now? Then Xena understood. Gabrielle wanted the pain to disappear, if just for awhile. If they made love now, it would be like a new beginning. Maybe there as a chance for them to put this all behind them. Gabrielle's rape in Britannia by the evil Dahak, Hope's birth, all of it.

"Gabrielle, I want you," Xena said thickly. Then with no further preliminaries, she pushed Gabrielle up to the wall, kissing the bard hungrily. Xena's lips claimed Gabrielle's, her tongue sweeping into the bard's mouth to taste her sweetness.

Gabrielle tangled her fingers into Xena's hair, returning the searing kiss. As Xena pressed Gabrielle to the wall, the younger woman wound her legs around Xena's waist as though to never let Xena go. "I love you, little one," Xena said in a hot whisper, kissing her way down the bard's neck, nibbling on the soft, delicate skin. Gabrielle shivered, feeling the sharp nip of Xena's teeth. She forgot all about the wounds marring her skin, all she could feel was Xena's touch and the press of her body against hers.

"I want you so much, little one. You're mine. Only mine," Xena murmured, ripping at Gabrielle's clothing. After awhile the fabric tore, revealing Gabrielle's soft flesh. Her breasts were swollen with milk for Hope. Nourishing milk of which the baby had never partaken.

"Ohhh Gabrielle, you are beautiful," Xena breathed, tenderly squeezing the bard's aching breasts, her fingers molding the swollen flesh.

"Xena," Gabrielle shivered, embarrassed as droplets of milk began gathering at her nipples. It had been over a month since her daughter's birth and although the baby had never nursed, Gabrielle's milk had remained as though her breasts longed to nourish her child who had no need for such sustenance. A soft scream tore from Gabrielle's throat, feeling Xena lips wrap around a stiff pink nipple, drawing on it. Xena drank from Gabrielle's breast, kneading the other with her large hand. It felt like sweet Elysia as Xena nursed upon her breast, tasting Gabrielle's sweet milk.

"Ohhh sweet Aphrodite, that feels soooo good," Gabrielle moaned, her milk rushing into Xena's mouth. She pushed more of her breast into Xena's hungry mouth, loving the sensation of Xena's lips suckling upon her so sensuously. Her head fell back, scraping against the rocky ledge of the cave as Xena continued to nurse at her swollen breast.

"Gods, you taste so good," Xena groaned, her mouth shifting to the other breast. "I have to have more." Her lips clamped onto the second nipple, drinking as though she were a babe. Gabrielle caressed Xena's dark head, feeling great relief as Xena drank deeply. All she had ever longed for was just to be a mother to her baby. Now that would never be. At least she had Xena... at least she had this. She was determined never lose the woman she loved.

"Xena, please... ohhh yes... you are making me so wet," Gabrielle whimpered, squirming in Xena's embrace as she was pushed up tight against the wall, the warrior princess's body covering her own. Gabrielle quivered when Xena's lips ceased their suction on her nipple with a distinctive wet sound.

"Does my little bard want to be fucked?" Xena asked in a sexy whisper.

"Ohhh yes... please... make me yours again. Xena, I want you so much," Gabrielle pleaded, wanting nothing more than to belong to her warrior princess once again.

In a swift motion, Xena tore away the rest of Gabrielle's clothes, her movements frantic and slightly rough. "Gods, you are so wet," Xena spoke, seeing the glistening moisture clinging to Gabrielle's inner thighs in the near-darkness of the cave. She had pulled back a fraction from her young lover, kneeling on the floor of the cave between Gabrielle's slightly spread legs.

"Put one of your legs over my shoulder, Gabrielle," Xena commanded, reaching for Gabrielle's leg to help her comply.

"Ohhhh Artemis!" Gabrielle cried out as her leg was swung over one of Xena's shoulders. This left her vulnerable, her quivering sex exposed to Xena's lustful gaze. With a firm hand, Xena pressed on Gabrielle's abdomen, pinning her against the wall tight so she could not move.

"Stay open for me... and don't move," said the warrior princess, a single finger tracing the slick lips of the bard's desire.

"Xena... ohhh yesssss..." moaned the blond as her raven-haired lover began to seek her clit.

"Tell me you are mine, Gabrielle. Say the words."

"I'm yours, Xena. Only yours..." came the soft gasp of Gabrielle, feeling her clit caught in between two of the warrior's fingers.

"Open your legs wider. Let me fuck you," commanded Xena, reaching for the bard's other leg and assisting Gabrielle so it too was wound around her shoulder.

"Yes, Xena... I'm yours... fuck me..." begged the bard.

"Tell me you want my fingers... tell me you want them deep inside of you!"

"YESSSSSSS! Fuck me with your fingers... fuck me hard... fast... and soooo deep!"

With a vicious thrust, Xena sent her fingers into Gabrielle's heat. The bard was so wet, three fingers slid in easily, sliding into her silken sheath. Xena grinned in triumph, seeing the digits disappear into Gabrielle. "That's it, little one... take them all..." Xena urged, thrusting them in as deep as they would go.

Gabrielle let out a choked gasp as Xena's fingers impaled her even tighter against the rough wall of the cave. "Xena, please... I want it... I want..." came Gabrielle's hoarse cry.

"What do you want, my sweet little bard? Tell me... say the words," Xena demanded, holding those fingers deep, deep inside, feeling the inner muscles of Gabrielle's silky sheath holding them ever so tight.

"Fuck me... please fuck me," Gabrielle pleaded. "Fuck me hard... fast... fuck me, Xena!"

"Like this?" Xena said with a sexy sneer, sliding those fingers in and out fast and hard, spearing them into Gabrielle.

"Yes... yes... ohhhh Gods, YES!" screamed the bard.

Roughly then, Xena's fingers reclaimed the bard again and again, making Gabrielle scream in delight. Her fingers were covered in Gabrielle's hot juices as her teeth nipped the bard's quivering thighs. She could smell the musky scent of Gabrielle's desire which made her want to fuck the bard even more wildly.

"XENA!" the beautiful blond cried out, her body arching toward her lover, but Xena's other hand held her against the wall so tight, pressing against those straining muscles in Gabrielle's abdomen. "Please, Xena... let me cum... ohhhh please!"

Hearing Gabrielle's urgent cry, Xena withdrew her fingers, licking them clean. "I'm not finished with you yet, Gabrielle... I want all of you..."

"You have all of me... I'm yours," came Gabrielle's whisper.

"Yes, I've had this..." Xena murmured, kissing the moist curls above Gabrielle's slit. "And this," she spoke, brushing her lips against the slightly gaping opening of the bard's sex.

"Ohhh, Xena... please... I need to cum..."

Xena looked up at Gabrielle, still holding her tight to the cave's wall with a palm pressed to the bard's belly. "Not yet," she said, eyes dark with desire.

"Gabrielle, I want more of you... I want it all," Xena said, suddenly turning Gabrielle in her arms.

"What are you doing?" the bard asking in surprise, as Xena repositioned her so that she was on her hands and knees. Now Xena was sitting so her back was to the wall, and Gabrielle was completely naked before her, kneeling on the cave's floor.

"Mmmmm..." Xena murmured lustfully, taking in the site which was Gabrielle. "You have no idea how sexy you look like that, your ass in the air, your pussy exposed to me..."

"Ohhh Xena..." Gabrielle gasped, feeling the warrior princess's caress slide over her buttock.

"I have to taste you... all of you..." With those words, Xena began to kiss the trail her fingers had taken over Gabrielle's buttock. Her lips grazed downward, toward the backside of Gabrielle's inner thigh. She nibbled there, hearing the bard moan. "Open to me... open wider," she encouraged, pressing her young lover's legs farther apart.

"Your lips feel so good," Gabrielle cried out, needing release so badly, yet Xena was intent on tasting her. A tiny whimper floated from her throat, feeling Xena's tongue tracing the cleft of her buttocks.

"Xena? What are you... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gabrielle moaned, feeling the warrior princess's tongue tease against her anus with a tiny flutter. Her whole body went limp as waves of pleasure overtook her. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that Xena would want to taste her there. The licks were so kinky, so passionate; she felt as though she might pass out.

Brushing the tip of her tongue against Gabrielle's tiny hole, Xena locked her arms around the bard's waist to hold her still. "Does that feel good, little one?" she murmured.

"Ohhh yes, Xena. So good," Gabrielle replied. "Please don't stop... I want... more..."

Xena buried her face into Gabrielle's ass and pussy, licking and kissing. Gently she bit Gabrielle's tender flesh, scoring it with her teeth. The bard was beyond caring. The passion was so hot, the air was sizzling. "Do you want my finger there? In your ass?" Xena asked softly against the tender flesh of Gabrielle's inner thigh.

"Maybe... I don't know. Yes... I think..." came Gabrielle's confused little gasp, thick with passion.

Brushing her fingertip against Gabrielle's sodden pussy, Xena made sure it was quite wet. Tenderly, she began to stroke around the tight little hole of Gabrielle's ass. "Tell me you want it..." she urged.

"Xena... I want... please... your finger," came Gabrielle's breathless moan. "Please put your finger in my ass..."

"YESSS," came Xena's triumphant groan as her finger began to sink into Gabrielle's tight virginal anus. Gabrielle let out a confused little gasp, somewhere between a cry of pleasure and a murmur of pain.

"Ohhh yes, little one... all of you. You're mine," Xena said passionately, placing a hot kiss against Gabrielle's buttock as her finger sank deep, completely entering Gabrielle's ass.

A moment or two passed, and Gabrielle's inner muscles clenched, grasping the single finger ever so tight. Her clit tingled as all of her felt so incredibly claimed by Xena. Xena had left no part of her untouched; she was Xena's now in every sense of the word.

"Gabrielle?" Xena said in a hot whisper. "How does it feel? Do you like my finger deep in your ass?"

Gabrielle arched back toward Xena's finger, sending it a bit deeper. "Yes, Xena. I love your finger inside me. It feels so good. Please... please fuck me with it."

"Does my sweet little bard want me to fuck her tight little ass with my big finger?"

"Ohhh yes, Xena. Please!"

Slowly then, with a tender motion, Xena withdrew her finger, feeling Gabrielle's muscles unclenching. "I love fucking you," Xena said in a sexy voice, gliding the finger back inside the bard's ass. Again and again, she finger-fucked Gabrielle's tight ass, hearing her young lover moan and beg for more.

"Make me cum!" Gabrielle cried frantically, raising her ass to Xena's thrusts.

"My pleasure," the warrior princess said. "I love making you cum."

Xena withdrew her thrusting finger and in a swift movement she was beneath Gabrielle, lying on the cave's floor. Her mouth pressed against the apex of Gabrielle's thighs, burying her face into the bard's sweet pussy. She locked her lips to Gabrielle's clit, sucking hard. The pink little nub tingled as Xena's lips suckled strongly. As she sucked Gabrielle's clit, she drove three fingers into Gabrielle's aching slit. Gabrielle screamed as her sex was once again plundered by the warrior princess. "Yes... that's it, Xena! I'm CUMMING!" the bard cried, her voice echoing off of the cave's walls.

Gabrielle's juices rained onto Xena's face and into her mouth as the warrior princess absorbed every hot drop. After Gabrielle gradually calmed and regained her breath, Xena slid out from under her, pulling the stunned blond beauty into her arms. Xena lay on the floor of the cave, Gabrielle atop her.

"You're so beautiful when you cum," she said, looking into the bard's gorgeous green eyes.

"I can't believe how naughty you are," Gabrielle said with a tiny giggle.

"I told you I have many skills," Xena teased, winking as she heard Gabrielle's sweet giggle.

"Yes, you do... that tongue of yours is sooo wicked," murmured the bard, her hot lips moving to Xena's neck, nibbling her warrior's warm flesh.

"You weren't complaining a few moments ago," Xena pointed out, running her fingers thru the bard's tangled gold hair.

"It's time for me to make love to you now," Gabrielle said in a sexy voice, her hands seeking Xena's flesh. As always, the breastplate and the leather was making intimate contact quite difficult.

"Why do you always wear so many clothes?" Gabrielle grumbled.

"Why do you always talk so much?" Xena countered.

Gabrielle lifted herself slightly off Xena so she could effectively remove Xena's armor, breastplate, and then start to remove her leathers. After a moment, only Xena's silken black shift remained, and it clung to the perspiration-soaked warrior like a second skin. "Damn, you look so sexy in that," the bard breathed.

"I bet you will like me even better out of it," Xena said, helping the bard as she worked to pull the shift over her raven- haired lover's head.

"Too bad it's getting so dark in here," the blond pouted as she pulled the shift up and off her tall lover. She could make out the shape of her lover's beautiful form in the near darkness, but the dying light was blocking a great deal of the sexy view. "I guess I will have to FEEL my way around in the darkness," murmured Gabrielle, reaching for Xena. She lay down again atop Xena, sighing at the sensation of their naked flesh coming together.

"Ohhh yeah... you feel so good on top of me," the warrior princess moaned, running her hands over Gabrielle's delectable body, molding her curvaceous buttocks in her large hands.

"Stop that, Xena," Gabrielle softly scolded. "You're already had me... it's time for me to take you now."

Xena chuckled lightly as Gabrielle's soft lips moved against her neck, then downward to the tops of her full breasts. "Ohhh how I have missed your silky lips against my skin, tasting me," groaned the warrior princess, as Gabrielle's mouth brushed against her warm flesh.

"I want to take you, as you took me earlier," Gabrielle said against Xena's breasts. "All of you."

"I want that too," Xena whispered back. She then moaned throatily, feeling Gabrielle's lips grasping her nipples. She held the blond's head ever so tight, feeling Gabrielle begin to suck strongly.

"That's it, my beautiful bard. Suck me..." Xena urged.

After a moment, Xena began to push Gabrielle's head down, toward the heat radiating between her strong, muscular thighs. Her pussy was throbbing for Gabrielle's sweet kiss. "Now, little one. Taste me," she encouraged, opening her legs wide and holding Gabrielle's hair tight in her hands and pressing her face toward her moist slit.

"Xena," Gabrielle murmured, her pink tongue snaking out and tasting the muskiness that clung to the warrior's sex. Xena tasted wild and untamed; Gabrielle couldn't get enough. She buried her face in Xena's slick heat.

Xena cried out, feeling Gabrielle's tongue sliding inside her. She hissed, holding onto Gabrielle's hair. "It feels so fucking good, don't stop, Love... ohhh yesssssss..." came the sexy moan of the warrior princess.

With trembling fingers, Gabrielle teased Xena's clit, her tongue dancing in her feminine passage. It had been so long, and Gabrielle's mouth felt so good; Xena could not get enough.

After a few more moments, Xena practically had to push Gabrielle off, dislodging the bard's tongue from her slit. "Fuck me now," she insisted. "I want your fingers inside... NOW!"

It was a command that Gabrielle couldn't deny. She slid her fingers into the warrior princess, hearing Xena's gasp of delicious pleasure. "Gabrielle!" Xena cried out, as Gabrielle's fingers moved faster and faster, taking her.

As three fingers speared into Xena's sex, Gabrielle brushed the tip of her thumb over the tight opening of her lover's ass. As Xena was caught in the throes of sweet ecstasy, she sunk her thumb deep inside, taking both of her passages at once. A sultry scream tore from the warrior princess's throat, splitting the darkness of the night. As the sun completely sunk in the sky, Xena came hard in Gabrielle's arms. "I love you," she whispered, pulling Gabrielle against her for a long, tender kiss.

"And I love you," Gabrielle said softly. "With every beat of my heart."

"I'm so sorry for everything that's happened, Gabrielle," said Xena as she crushed her young lover close. "I never meant to hurt you... or to let you get hurt. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, all of it."

"There is nothing to make up to me, Xena. It wasn't your fault."

"But you're hurting... and I hate to see you hurting this way. I love you so much."

"I'll be okay, Xena. Just keep helping me to forget. Just like tonight. I need to forget," Gabrielle murmured, pressing her cheek to Xena's chest.

"I will do everything to help you to forget... to help you to move on," Xena promised, knowing it wouldn't be easy. Gabrielle had a great big scar on her heart. All she had ever wanted was a baby to love... and now her baby was gone.

The tears began to flow and gently Xena kissed every last one away. "I love you, little one. I wish I knew the words to make it better."

"Just love me, Xena. That's all I need right now. Just you," said Gabrielle. "I don't know what I will do if I ever lose you..."

"Don't talk that way. You'll never lose me."

Gabrielle wasn't so certain. If Xena ever knew she had lied about Hope, she would be furious. She must be careful never to let Xena know her secret. It would tear them apart.

"I lost Hope. I loved Hope, so much... but I lost her."

"I know. I know how it hurts..." Xena spoke, her heart breaking for her best friend. She cradled Gabrielle close, holding her in the darkness, attempting to soothe her. She knew there were no words to take the pain away. Memories of a tiny baby boy made tears swim in her own eyes. She struggled, then the words finally came.

"Gabrielle, I really do know how you are feeling right now... and well, that's because, something happened to me once," Xena spoke, trying so hard to keep her voice steady when a sob threatened to choke her.

"When I was younger, about your age... I had a baby."

Gabrielle lay so still, just listening, making it easier for Xena to speak. "A baby boy. He was so beautiful."

"He had blond hair... and such bright blue eyes. He looked nothing like me."

"I got to hold him... I got to love him. But for only about a week. I nursed him at my breast. I got to kiss his hair and gaze into his eyes," Xena said, her words a raw whisper.

"But then I had to give him up. I did what I thought was best for him. I was a warlord. I was evil. I wanted something better for him. His father was dead..." Xena spoke with an aching heart. "I felt responsible. I didn't want anything to happen to my baby boy. I loved him. I loved him sooo much."

"So I gave him up. I kissed him goodbye... and I gave him up," said Xena as the moment she handed her swaddled son to Kaliepus flashed thru her mind. The last time she saw her son.

"I made a painful sacrifice..." Xena spoke. "And today, you did the same. There was no hope for your child, so you made a painful sacrifice, just as I did. There was no hope for my son living with me, so I gave him up, so he could have a better life."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened to Hope, Gabrielle. You loved her... and you did all you could."

"Ohhh Xena, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about your son," cried Gabrielle as fresh tears came to her eyes, but this time they were for Xena and that sacrifice she had to make so long ago.

"It's okay, Gabrielle, I did what was best for him. I know that in my heart now. He's growing up happy, in the centaur village, raised by his father's best friend."

"Was Borias his father?" Gabrielle guessed.

"Yes, he never got to know his son. I'm to blame for that. He was killed right before my eyes. He reached out to me... to me and our baby, but there was nothing I could do. I did not kill him myself, but inadvertently, I am the one to blame. I will never forgive myself for that... NEVER."

"Ohhh Xena... he loved you..."

"Yes, but I did not love him enough."

"It's not your fault, Xena... you can't control who you love."

"I couldn't love anyone then... not really. But I loved my baby, I loved Solan..."

"Solan. That's a beautiful name."

"He was incredibly beautiful."

"How old would he be now?"

"Nine... nine I think," Xena spoke. "The years go by so fast and my heart always aches for him."

"We should go and see him. He's your son. You wouldn't have to tell him you are his mother... just go to him, Xena. See the young man he is becoming, know that he is well," Gabrielle suggested. She felt like she had a new purpose in life now, to help Xena reconnect with her son.

"I can't... I promised - I promised Kaliepus I would stay away," Xena said shaking her head.

"Yes, but you have changed now. You are no longer that evil warlord you once were. You fight for the greater good now. Surely he knows that, surely he would not mind-."

"No, I cannot see him now. I can't..."

"Xena, I will go with you. I want to see your son. I will be by your side. We will do this together. You'll forever regret it if you do not go," urged Gabrielle.

Xena unclenched her jaw, knowing Gabrielle was wearing her down. Deep inside, she wanted nothing more than to see her beloved son, to hold him close once again. "Damn you, Gabrielle... and your way with words..." the warrior princess grumbled. "We'll leave in the morning, at first light."

"Ohhh Xena!" Gabrielle exclaimed, hugging her lover happily. "It will be so exciting... meeting your son!"

"We better get some sleep then... and I guess we better sleep here, in this retched, uncomfortable cave," growled Xena as she pulled Gabrielle close in the circle of her arms. "Next time we ravish each other, can't it be in a bed?"

Gabrielle giggled. "Go to sleep," she laughed, settling down against her love. She forgot all about her scrapes and cuts from climbing the cliff and after awhile, she allowed her mind to carry her away from the last moment she saw her child. She fused her whole being to Xena, intent on easing her lover's pain from her own painful sacrifice.

To be continued? 


End file.
